Transformers Cyebrtron 2: A New Beginning
by TimPrime1
Summary: After the Autobots return from their mission, Vegga Prime, Vector Primes twin brother, returns and destroys a great power that creates another black hole. Landmine ends up on another world with Megatron; and a new mission begins. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Returnings

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

The Returns

Well everyone I'm back and I wanted to do this to see how my dream would fan out. This will be a Transformers Cartoon X-Over story and Tom will be helping with this as will AK1028.

Max: Aren't we?

Afraid not.

May: Why not?

Well...maybe a little, but not as much. Toonami will be helping out as well.

Tom. That's right, Tim. So far this story is a part of his dream. He has it all panned out in his head. This is a part of what he wants to do in the future, everyone. With me hosting it. So far there's going to be more. I hope you all like this. Only Toonami.

TP1

Tom hits a few touch screen buttons on his arm rest, with original sound. Optimus Prime. "Time to roll out." He transforms. Vector Prime. "You won't get away with this, brother!" He attacks with his sword. Megatron. "All the power will soon be mine."

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Optimus Prime. "It's been five earth years, since the Autobots have left to make the space bridge. Since that time; Coby and Lory got married and we left again; and 5 more years passed. We were hoping to connect to different galaxies, but we were unsuccessful." We see Optimus Prime with his arms crossed, but in a new look. He's with the other Autobots, that joined him, on the Atlantis ship. "We are returning home, now. We'll soon be there." Optimus thought. Red Alert shouts "Optimus, sir!" Optimus Prime looks at Red Alert, who has a now look too. "The other ships have arrived. Shall we get in contact with them?" Red Alert asked. "Yes, put them on screen." Optimus ordered.

Red Alert turned on the screen, and one leader from each of the four planets, but Scourge, from the beast planet, came on. Overide, from the speed planet, a.k.a Velocitron, had a new look. Along with Metroplex, from the Gigatian planet. Finally Evac from the planet earth. They each had changed their vehicle modes. "How are you doing, Optimus?" Metroplex asked in his Scottish accent. "I'm doing fine. How was the mission, for you all?" Optimus Prime asked. "We...weren't successful, Optimus. We gave it our all." Overide said. "That's ok. At least we tried, that's all I ask." Optimus Prime said. "Then what do we do now?" Evac asked.

"Let's put our ships together, so we can exchange our own Autobots back with us, to our planets!" Optimus Prime explained. "Agreed, Optimus. Where shall we meet?" Metroplex asked. "I'll have Red Alert send the coordinates!" Optimus Prime explained. "Gotcha." they all said. The screen went off. "Red Alert, send the coordinates." Optimus Prime ordered. "Yes, Optimus." he begins typing.

Soon after wards, they all meet up. The ships front ends met at the tip of each other, as close as they could get. The Autobots began coming out and going onto their ship, to their planet, but the four leaders met up with each other on the Atlantis. "Well it's nice to see you all again!" Optimus Prime explained. "Aye, same to you, Optimus Prime." Metroplex said. "It looks as if we all got some new looks." Overide stated, and she was right.

Optimus Prime had a flat, mecha chest area, now. Right below that was his, mecha abs, which were silver with some gray. His arms were more square, and his hands were now full blue. The legs were pretty much the same, but not the feet. His feet were now more square, with a bit of a slope on top. Optimus Prime's upper body was still red, but no white; one tire on each side of the body. Overide was completely remade. Her body was now purple with tires on her shoulders, now. Even on the front of her legs. Her chest was slopped down, steeply. Evac was still a helicopter, but this time the nose cone was his shoulder blades.

His chest was the front of his helicopter form. His arms were a part of the side and bottom part of his helicopter. The tail end are the legs and feet of him. Metroplex was still his same gigantian size. His body was yellow, along with his arms. There was even a driver place split in half for his head to be at. On his left shoulder was a cannon and right shoulder was a tower with a wreaking ball. Where his treads were his legs and the metal part are his feet.

They all were shocked with how they each looked. "Well now Optimus, you have most certainly changed!" Metroplex said. "Yes, I like it." Overide said. "I agree with them." Evac said. "Yes, thank you. I see that you all have undergone changes as well." Optimus Prime stated. "The others have gone through what we've gone through, as well." Overide stated. The other Autobots were going to their own ships. They all had a new look. "Yes, I can see that, Overide." Optimus Prime stated. "Let me guess, there were accidents with everyone elses Autobots as well, while on our mission?" Overide asked. "Afraid so, Overide." Optimus Prime said. "what about the three scientist, humans?" Optimus Prime asked. "They're fine, Optimus!" Overide explained. "That's good to hear." Optimus Prime stated.

"I can't believe we all had accidents while on the space bridge mission." Metroplex stated. "No kidding. There was a lot." Evac stated. They all look to see their Autobots, transferring to their right ship. "Eveything's almost done everyone." Optimus Prime said. "Right, then we should dispan...?" Evac said asking. "Yes, until our next meeting!" Optimus Prime explained. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

Optmius Prime and Evac board their ship, the Atlantis, along with Scattorshot, Red Alert and Lugnutz and others. Metroplex boards the Lemuria and is with Menasor, and Quickmix to Gigantian. Brimstone, Undermine and Backstop board the Hyperborea, to Beast planet, and Overide boards the Ogygia, to Velocitron with Brakedown."Ok everyone, first stop, Cybertron." Optimus Prime said. "Next stop, everyone, Gigantian." Metroplex said. "Everyone, our stop, home." Overide said. "Let's head home, to Beast planet." Backstop said.

Soon enough they all departed. Back to their own planets. Near them was none other than Landmine and Mudflap. They were on their way back home as well. They both were remolded, but still the same color. They were hoping from asteroid to asteroid.

"Hey Landmine. Can't wait to get home, huh?" Mudflap asked.

"Nope. Cannot wait to get back." Landmine said. 'Even after we couldn't find Starscreame.' he thought.

They had been traveling for a while, just to get back home. Getting back together with everyone, except for one thing. Something was a miss though, as if someone or something was coming back. For not too far away from the planet Cybertron a portal hole opens. Strange ticking noises were heard coming from it. Soon enough something really ancient came through it. He looked completely beat up, but yet brand new. This figure looked as if it had a thick red helmet on that covered all his head, but his blue face. An upside down gold triangle, with a flat top was on it too. He had a blue, like, sphere in his chest and a slot below it, above his crotch.

He had armor on his shoulders and on his fore arms. It looked as if he had solar panels on his back, as wings. His upper legs were red while his bottom legs were white and his feet had gun barrels in them. There was even the front end of a ship on his back with a sword in it. This was non other than Vector Prime. He had returned from where Space and Time was, since he sacrificed himself to get everyone back home.

He was only floating in space for a shot while when his eyes began to flash on. When he could see everything and where he was, he got up. "What the...? Where am I?" he asked. Then a bright light appeared to his left. He shielded it from himself from it with his left arm. "Vector Prime!" a voice explained. "Who, who is that?" Vector Prime asked. "It is I, Primus!" Primus explained.

"What the... PRIMUS. WHAT IS, HOW AM I...?" "All in due time, Vector Prime. Your return is of vital importance, for I brought you back!" Primus stated. "What for, Primus?" Vector Prime asked. "You will find out, in due time." "But, Primus..." as Vector Prime said that the light vanished.

Vector Prime was stunned a bit. What did Primus mean by that? He has brought him back for a vital importance. What was going on? What was of vital importance? Vector Prime needed to find out what Primus meant! Whatever Primus meant, should be of GREAT importance.

It was then another portal opened. Vector Prime looked and saw the portal. He was surprised of what came through it. A ship that was close to his ship form, but different. There was two blasters on it and it looked more banged up than he did. Then it happened. (Transformers Cybertron music) "Vegga Prime, transform." His legs folded out like Vector Primes legs. Then his arms unfolded, one from the top and one from the bottom.

The nose cone folded down, but extended out, and the arms rotated till the shoulders aligned with one side of the body. His head went from the bottom of the vehicle mode, folded up to the top of the body and rotated around as the front of the ship folded onto his back. His head sculpt was the same as Vector Primes, but had mechanical teeth. The first cannon covered his right hand, and the second one attached to his left arm. After all that, like when Vector Prime finished his transformation, you saw ancient gears rotating and clicking in him.

He did a battle pose, with his sword. Vector Prime couldn't believe it. It was him. "Oh no! What are you doing here, brother" Vector Prime explained asking quietly. His brother, Vegga Prime, had returned.

TP1

Vector Prime attack his brother. "You won't beat me, Prime." Megatron said. "Give it up, Megatron." Optimus Prime said.

Tom: Transformers Cyberton 2 will be back. Only on Toonami.

Tom: Well everyone, that's where TimPrime1 wanted a cliffhanger at. He hopes you all like the first chapter, of this new story. Took him a while to think of the actual ships names from the show, and the new molds. Well...mostly Evac. Plus he knows it's good Friday, but when he found out what happened on April Fools day, he got pretty pissed. He locked himself in his room for days. He's gotten some news of my actual return. Hopefully it's real, then he'll possibly come out. Right now I'm still in charge of everything, here.

TimPrime1 wants for me to announce that Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls are next. Then possibly deleted scenes from Finding The Disappearances. Or more of Cybertron 2. there's even more news of Toonamis return. Possibly Adult Swim. I hope it all will be cool for you all. Only on Toonami. Now back to his profile.

Ash: Thanks Tom. Well you all heard it. Tooanmi maybe coming back, really soon.

Misty: Yes, it most certainly is possible.

Max: So stay tuned and could someone get TimPrime1 out of his room?

Solidad: So everyone, until next time.

TimPrime1 is out

Tom. So is Toonami.


	2. Chapter 2 A Feud Between Brothers

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

A Feud Between Brothers

First off I'm off for summer, which means... NO MORE ENG 111 WORK. Man I've done that kind of work weekly, and it's hard. Espescially the annotated biblyography, minimun 7 pages, max is 10. Plus no more math, but I did pass them both. Now second, I'll be at a comic con 30 min away from me. I got a new camera with an SD card. B&W 2are possibly coming out in the fall since they'll be in Japan next month on the 23rd. I'm back to using my old flash drive until my new one can be found, or get a new one and get my work back from my hard Eng teacher. No longer a Freshman, finally a Sophomore. Time to get stories, and I've just heard that TOONAMI IS COMING BACK, YYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS.

Tom. Well everyone, we did it. Toonami is to be back on the air on May 26, 2012. I want to thank you all for your support. I'm staying here with TimPrime1, just to help keep it going. CRASH... What the...?

The Devil comes back.

Tom. Not you again!

Devil. Oh yes. I'm gonna stop you from coming back onto our network. We see no money, and no power coming from you!

Tom. What about your...

Devil. If you want to talk about the dumb fans, no, we don't think about them. Only what rakes in the...rumble. What the...?

Me. I'm not going to let you stop what we worked so hard to accomplish! I hit a few more buttons and pull a lever.

Devil. No, no, nooooooo. He goes off.

Tom. Thanks, Tim.

No prob. Get ready for the jump, Tom! You're heading back to earth. I work my magic.

Tom. Alright. He sits in his seat and hits a few buttons. Before I do make the jump, here's something for the fans. Transformers Cybertron 2, A New Beginning. He hits a few touch screen buttons on his arm rest.

"Give it up, Megatron." Optimus Prime states. The scene goes to Cybertron. "Not in a millennium, Prime!" Megatron explains. "No, not that!" Vector Prime explains. "All the power will be mine, and I will be above Megatron." Starscream says. "It's been a long time, brother!" Vegga Prime explains.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Last we left the Transformers, the Autobots have just arrived back, and the leaders have been remolded. They have departed ways, and after that Vector Prime had returned. After his return Primus has told him there was a reason for his return, but didn't say what the reason was. Vector Prime had then noticed a hole that opened up from a different universe, or dimension, or where ever it came from. From it came out his evil twin brother Vegga Prime. Why has this happened? What did Primus mean by his reason for his return? Why has Vector Prime returned?

Vector Prime and his evil twin brother had a stare down! They looked at each other, with out any kind of emotion. Nothing was between them, so why stay apart? That was when Vegga Prime looked around a bit, possibly checking for something, or someone.

Vector Prime, however, wanted to know why his brother was back. He clenched his robot fist in frustration. "Brother!" Vector Prime explained. Vegga Prime looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Vegga Prime looked at him, not saying a word. That was until he began laughing. "What's so funny?" Vector Prime asked.

"No hi, hello, how are you doing, Vegga Prime?" Vegga Prime stated. "I don't believe that my own brother didn't even think about giving me a proper greeting." Vegga Prime said.

"What proper greeting do you deserve? You were banished." Vector Prime stated.

"I was banished. I didn't deserve tha..." "YES YOU DID. You were beginning to get obsessed with power. You had given me no choice. Even Primus, and our master knew about it!" Vector Prime stated.

"So what, if I wanted a little power. I knew what I was doing." Vegga Prime said.

"No you didn't. The power you wanted was more. The more you had, the more you craved. You were becoming more obsessed." Vector Primed stated to his twin.

"The power I wanted was plenty enough. Just to last me thousands of years, but you wouldn't let me have it." Vegga prime said.

"That's because it was too much. The power was too great for you to handle. We all knew it." Cector Prime stated.

"Oooohhhhhh, I don;t think it was!" Vector Prime explained

"What do you mean?" Vector Prime asked.

"Simple enough. Since I couldn't use my power to it's fullest extent, every time. I had to to get more to use it further." Vegga Prime said. "The more power I had, the more I could use my power to its fullest extent." Vegga Prime stated.

"Our mater told you that if you used your power too much then you couldn't control it." Vector Prime stated. "Every time you used it, it would get closer to going out of control. That's why I had no other choice, but to take it from you." Vector Prime continued, stating a fact.

"What would you know?" Vegga Prime asked. Vector Prime gasped. "You've never used it back then. How could you know my powers fullest abilities?" Vegga Prime asked

"I saw the power go out of control before. It always did, for every misuse. I had to take it from you since you were about to get more power." Vector Prime said.

"What power would that be, brother?" Vegga Prime asked.

"Universal power. More commonly known as "The Power of The Universe". You went and found it, until I stopped you." Vector Prime said.

"Yes you did, but there was only one problem..." "And what was that?" Vector Prime asked.

"How to unlock the power!" Vegga Prime explained. Now this got Vector Prime. "I knew that I had to get the power unlocked." Vegga Prime stated.

"And yet, you have not succeeded." Vector Prime said.

"Oh I have, and I'm trying to get control over it." Vegga Prime stated.

"How can you? You don't have it. When I saw you go through that portal you didn't have it." Vector Prime stated.

"I must disagree with you brother." Vegga Prime said.

"What do you..." "Behold..." Vegga Prime said as he interrupted his brother. He held out a very, very small key. Much smaller than the cyberplanet keys; but this one was different. The top was curved with little square angles going around it. There were even small stars, planets and other things on it. The key had only space on it, with stars. There were even stars that made a U shape in the middle of it. Vector Prime knew what this key was, and knew how much power was in it.

"No." Vector Prime said.

"YES BROTHER. BEHOLD! THE UNIVERSE KEY." Vegga prime stated.

TP1

Tom. Well that's it for there. Not too many pages, but Tim wants there to be a cliff hanger here. Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. This is a part of his dream. He hopes for the next chapter to be longer. Right now he's postponing on the deleted/alternate scenes for "Finding The Disappearances". Right after that he plans to do bloopers. Up next is your choice. A new story or the Pokemon/DBZ Cross Over. He hopes you all like it. Hopefully we've lost that Devil robot. Right now I'm heading into hyperspace to get back. See you all soon. Ready Sara?

Sara. Ready Tom. The coordinates have been set for earth.

Tom. Good. He head up to the bridge and gets in his seat. Just wait everyone, and get the younger generation into this. Enough with the stupid shows. They only focus on the money and power, not enough on the fans. Such as Regular Show, MAD, others and what TimPrime1 utterly despises, Adventure Time. He'd rather watch My Little Pony than that show.

Sara. Tom, we're ready to warp.

Tom. Excellent. Later everyone. The ship powers down. What the... The Devil shows up. GO AWAY, DEVIL. WE'RE COMIGN BACK, AND YOU CAN'T STOP US.

Devil. Oh yes I can. Something happens on his end. Not again.

Me. Seems like the network isn't as good as they though, lol. Max!

Max. Right! Taking care of him, NOW.

Devil. No, nooooo. He goes away.

We'll try and get you back up Tom.

Take your time, Tom. Tom walks back to the screen room. I'll be back on the 26th. Hope to see you all at midnight on the 26th. Only Toonami.

Ash. Man we can't wait.

Dan Kuso. You got that right.

Oh no. Now my Bakugan characters are...

Naruto. Alright.

Now I need to expand is they're coming out. Till next time.

Kim Possible. you got that right. SPLASH. She gets soaked.

Aang points at Katara.

Katara. Oh yes, point at the Girlfriend, ha ha ha.

Well before I actually leave I'll need some help with a theme song for this story. Any suggestions, I'll look at and think about them. I'll possibly do combinations and such. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Power Dispersed and Worlds

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 3

Dispersal Of Power and Worlds

Tom. Well, everyone, I'm back and so is another chapter for Transformers Cybertron 2. Tim is hoping to extend this story, but may need help.

Sara. Receiving more data from EVANAAML and AK1028. The bug drones send more data up.

Tom. I love this. He pushes buttons on his arm rest as he says that, and slams down his fist. Data comes up from earth. Seems like he's still doing up "R"! AK1028 is still working on her Cross Over.

Me. Time for Toonami tonught.

Ash. You got that.

Misty. What all is going to be in this chapter?

Dan. We want to know.

No spoilers. Tom!

Tom. Time to begin this. He hits a few touch screen buttons.

"I will stop you, brother." Vector Prime said. "The power of the Universe key will be mine!" Megatron explained. "Time to roll out." Optimus Prime says as he transforms. "Landmine, transform." Landmine says. "Landmine, watch out!" Ash exclaims. "Starscream, cyberkey power!" Starscream explains. "What the...?" Dan Kuso explained.

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

TP1

"What, what are you doing with that key?" Vector Prime asked.

"This! Oh I just got a hold of it, WHEN YOU BANISHED ME." Vegga Prime shouted.

"How?" Vector Prime asked.

"It's simple!" Vegga Prime explained.

Flash Back

Vegga Prime flies towards the Universe key in his space ship mode. As soon as he get to it he transforms. "Ah yes, the Universe key!" Vegga Prime explains, and it's zoomed in on. He goes towards it more. "All the power in the Universe will soon be mine. Enough to reverse time, even more." He states. Vegga Prime knew about the power that the Universe key held. He reached out for it until...

"Brother, no, stop." Vector Prime shouts. Vegga Prime sees him in his ship mode and Vector Prime Transforms. "What do you think you're doing?" Vector Prime asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking the Universe key for more power." Vegga Prime states.

"You know what our master said. It'll take years for you to..." "I don't care. I need this power to reverse time more, to stop others from being injured and you know it." Vegga Prime said, interrupting his brother. "This has more than enough power to help me..." "It will consume you, just like master has said before." Vector Prime says.

"I don't care about that. I will..." "NO YOU WON'T." Vector Prime draws out his sword. "YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS POWER. I will stop you if I have to." Vector Prime states.

"Oh will you?" Vegga Prime asks in a challenging tone. Vector Prime looks at him. Vegga Prime looks back. Then he turns around and reaches for the key.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Vector Prime shouts as he lunges at his brother. WHAM, CLANG. Vegga Prime catches the sword as Vector Prime tires to push it down more. He does his best to push him back, but forces him back.

"I will not be stopped by you." Vegga Prime says. He continues for the key.

"Maybe not, but this will." He slices into space and opens a portal.

"What the..." Vegga Prime asks until his brother fights him in.

"You...will...go...in." Vector Prime says as he slices at him.

"Never." He tries to fight back. Vector Prime looks at the half sphere in his brothers chest.

"You don't deserve this." Vector Prime says. WHAM, CLANG.

"Wh-what the..." Vegga Prime looks to see the half sphere gone. He looks at his brother. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS." "OH YES I CAN. What you're trying to do is WRONG." Vector Prime says. He swings his sword again and Vegga Prime is closer to the portal. He looked at the Universe key. This was a one shot chance Vegga Prime had, so, he took it. Knowing what to do, he briefly hit his brother out of the way and went for the Universe key. Vector Prime threw the portal where Vegga Prime was. "Good by, brother." Vector Prime said. The portal closes.

Flash Back ends

"Then, thousands of years ago, you could have never got it. I opened the portal between you and the key. I know I did!" Vector Prime stated.

"Yes, but one problem. You thought you did." Vegga Prime stated.

Slight replay.

"I wanted to look as if I was a little far away, that was when I took my chance and grabbed it."

A picture of him grabbing the Universe key and one of him going through the portal.

It ends

Pictures begin

"I grabbed it before I went through the portal. When I was through the portal I found myself in a different universe. The planet I saw was blue." Vegga Prime stated. A picture of the planet and going onto it. "I went down and investigated the planet. When I was on the planet I saw weird creatures. They had these weird attacks and most turned into something else! Then these other creatures captured them and trained them for battle. Getting them stronger. Then over the years I was placed into another universe, and another and another and so on."

pictures end.

"Many universes, and yet, the Universe key now has far more power than ever." Vegga Prime stated.

"I find that very impossible." Vector Prime said.

"How's that?" his brother asked.

"While I went through those universes, the key kept on getting new powers. Each one different, but at the same time, the same. I have witnessed it myself, but never tested the powers. As soon as I got back I sensed something wasn't right." Vegga Prime stated.

"What was that?" Vector Prime asked.

"Something that seems out of place, but I think I know how to get it back." Vegga Prime said.

"What are you...?" "Power Guard!" Vegga Prime exclaimed. The little blaster on his left arm transformed. Its legs has mini wings on each, along with turbines on each. The arms were on his sides and the blaster end was on his back. Vegga Prime looked at him. "You know what to do." Vegga Prime exclaimed.

Counter Guards arms stayed where they were while the legs folded back to the sides. The head folded up a quarter bit and went with the blaster part. His head went onto the chest of the robot, but bottom of the vehicle. The blaster went onto the front end of the vehicle. When the legs folded the wings went outward of the vehicle and the feet folded flat onto the upper arms.

"Good, now for this part..." "What are you doing?" Vector Prime asked.

"Easy, THIS!" Vector Prime exclaimed. He throws the key and it goes WAY out into space. "Now for this." A HUGE amount of energy emits from his body and goes up into space. A swirly hole opens up in space and a weird looking key comes down. It goes into the slot that's in Vegga Primes right blaster. "CYBER KEY POWERRRRR!" Vegga Prime exclaims. The three bigger guns fold out and form a tri cannon. "Now Power Guard, combin." Vegga Prime commanded. Power Guard combined with Vegga Prime's tri cannon.

"BROTHER!" Vector Prime exclaimed. That was until the cannon began to charge and Power Guard did the same. "NO, DON'T DO IT." Vector Prime demanded. That was until... KAPOW. Both beams headed for the key. "NOOOOOOOOO! EVEN WITH A SMALLER AMOUNT OF EXTRA POWER, IT'LL BE TOO MUCH FOR THE UNIVERSE KEY." Vector Prime stated. KABOOM. They key was hit. Vector Prime eagerly awaited the damage to the Universe key. As soon as the tiny amount of smoke cleared he saw the key. It was intact. "Whew, that was a close one." Vector Prime stated.

That was until the key began to crack. "No." Vector Prime said. The key kept on. "Noooo." More now. "NOOOOOOO." KABOOOOOMMMMMM. The Universe key exploded. That was when tons of keys began to come out of it. Vector Prime saw this and couldn't believe it. All the keys were going into the galaxy, but they were each disappearing, differently. "No, NOOOOOO. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BROTHER." Vector Prime stated. He began to attack Vegga Prime with his word.

Vegga Prime blocked with his sword and there was a huge clang. That was when Vegga Prime's sword began to vibrate, crack and shatter. It was mostly intact, but it had very sharp edges, now. "What the... What happened to your sword?" Vector Prime asked his brother.

"What do you think happened to it while I was going through those universes?" Vegga Prime asked. "It's...all...your...fault." Vegga Prime said as his statement. Vector Prime got mad again and attacked more.

While in a different universe, on a planet with strange creatures. It was non-other than the Pokemon world. That was where a trainer named Ash Ketchum was. He was spending his time with his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower. They were together three months after Ash won the Sinnoh League, after the guy Ash was facing in the final four had captured legendaries. That was illegal and he was disqualified. After all that they were chasing each other around a bit where Prof. Oaks lab was. His friends were there too. They were with each one they loved.

May and Drew stood under a tree, holding hands. Dawn and Kenny were looking through a contest book of how to improve their techniques. Paul and Zoey were talking about what they each liked and Tracey and Daisy were further away from Ash and Misty. Daisy was sitting in the grass while Tracey was making sketches. Daisy was messing with his hair while his head was in her lap. Max and Molly had met a few weeks ago and were playing together. Plus they were looking at Pokemon, studying them.

Ash had been chasing Misty since she playfully pushed him."I'm going to get you." Ash said. "No you aren't." Misty said. " They kept on chasing each other until Ash playfully tackled Misty. He was on top until he rolled over to where she was on top. They both laughed at the and stared into each others eyes. They shared a kiss. Misty's hands were on his chest while his arms encircled her waist. They broke their kiss and Misty leaned her forehead on his forehead. "Gosh, I can't believe we found out that we loved each other." Misty stated. "Tell me about it, ha ha ha ha." Ash said.

They loved doing this. "Pika pi! Pikachupi! (Ash! Misty!)" a little creature exclaimed. It was Pikachu and Ash and Misty sat up for them to catch him. He cuddled in with them. "Glad to see us together, huh?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. They both got up with Pikachu in Ash's arms. They were having a great time. Everything was going right for them. Ash won the Unova League because someone illegally caught a Victini and other legendaries, Plus he was victor of Sinnoh since the league saw to it that catching legendarys' were illeagle. He was going to go back through anyway, just to be sure.

Ash even took down TR and TG, but Giovanni and a good bit of his rockets got away. They were about to go back inside until... "Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu asked as he looked up. "Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. That was when he looked up and Misty did the same. Most of everyone that was either outside or looking outside saw this. Tiny key like objects were falling from the sky. One came near Ash and he caught it in his hand. "What the...?" Ash asked. Spark, zap. "YOW." Ash said as he dropped the key. It sparked right beside Pikachu and he jumped a bit at that.

Ash flinched and jumped back a bit. Misty caught him just in time. "You alright, hun?" Misty asked Ash. "Yeah,I am." Ash told her. He looked down at the key and picked it up. "What is it?" Misty asked. "I have no idea." Ash answered. They looked up and saw a lot more of them falling down. (Decepticon theme from Transformers Cybertron playing.) Everyone on the planet was wondering what was going on. Keys were falling in Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Not only was it on that world. "Dan, are you seeing this?" a creature asked. "I'm seeing it Drago, and it's just like the day those cards fell." Dan said. It was also happening on the earth where creatures called Bakugan lived at. Dan had returned after 5 months of extra training. Dan and his girlfriend, Runo, now lived back in Bayville. The Battle Brawlers were back together, but everywhere they could see the keys too.

A cheerleader named Kim Possible was with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, and they were at their five year reunion at Middleton High. They were with their old High School friends until the keys began to fall. They saw this and didn't know what was going on.

Even on the Avatar planet. Aang and his girlfriend, Katara, saw this, with their friends. Naruto on his home planet along with Sakura and his sense Kakashi. Plus the whole hidden leaf and every other village saw these keys. "What the...?" Naruto asked as each key fell.

A teenage boy named Jake saw this, along with his family. So did Lilo and her family. Plus others saw this as well. All the different planets in the different universes were seeing these. This was amazing to them. All these keys were coming out of no where. That's all they saw until... "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, BROTHER." a voice said. Everyone on each different planet and universe looked everywhere for where the commotion, that was until they looked up.

That's where they saw a window. A small window in the sky showing two robots fighting. They are a little shocked to see this. This has never happened before, not in these worlds. Everyone wondered what they were fighting about. They just kept on until the portal closed. That was when everyone was confused.

Vector Prime kept on slicing at Vegga Prime. Vegga Prime kept on avoiding it or blocked it. That was when he made the move of attack. He sliced at Vector Prime. Even though his sword was shattered a bit, it still held strong. Clang, clang, slash, slash. "ENOUGH." Vegga Prime demanded.

"What do you mean enough?" Vector Prime asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we aren't getting anywhere with this. I have my mission and you have yours." Vegga Prime stated. He put away his damaged sword and began to go off.

"No you don't, brother..." Vector Prime says. He chases after him, but Vegga Prime stops him by aiming his gun at him. "You have no more power in that tri cannon." "Oh yes I do. When I fired at the Universe key, I summed up a little more power from it when I called for it!" Vegga Prime stated. "Now for this..." he fires right at Vector Prime.

"What the, NOOOOOOO." Vector Prime shouts. He tries to get out of the way, but... BOOM. The cannon fire hit him, and he remained still floating on his back after that, a good bit of his amour gone. Vegga Prime then transforms into his space ship and leaves his brother, to float in space.

While as for the Autobots; they were close by Vector Primes location. Scattorshot was at the monitor, keeping an eyes out for Cybertron. That was until the radar went off. "Huh...?" Scattorshot asked in his southern cowboy accent.

Overhaul comes over to him. "What is it, Scattorshot? Find anything?" he asked in his Australian accent.

"Yeah, I think." Scattorshot proclaims. He hits a few buttons. The screen zooms in to the coordinates he put in. That when the two of them saw it. "VECTOR PRIME!" both of explained at the same time. The Autobots noticed this and so did Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime walked over to them. "What is it you two?" he asked

"I-i-it's Vector Prime! He-he's still alive...I think." Scattorshot said.

"I thought he became one with Time!" Overhaul stated.

"Then lets not wait to find out, head to where he is." Optimus Prime demanded. Soon enough the Atlantis headed for where Vector Prime was.

As soon as they got to him Optmius went into space and brought him back in. He placed him on the floor. Redalert came up immediately. "Back, back please? I need to look him over." Redalert stated. He looked at him.

"Anything you can do...?" Optmius asked.

"There is. I just hope he's not too badly damaged." Redalert said. That was until they heard groaning. All of them looked at Vector Prime. He was coming too. Soon enough his robot eyes came on, very weakly, flashing. He saw the Autobots looking at him and tries to get up. Redalert pushes him back down. "Easy Vector Prime, you're hurt. You need your rest." Redalert said.

"No, I need to tell you all something, mainly you, Optimus." Vector Prime said.

"That will probably have to wait." Optimus Prime said.

"No, you don't understand, it's..." BOOM. There was a large explosion in space that created a black hole. A massive one that was a good enough distance away from the Atlantise. All the Autobots looked at it. A few humans came rushing in. It was Prof. Suzuki and the other Scientists.

"Optimus, what was that?" Prof. Suzuki asked.

"I believe it's another black hole!" Optimus Prime explained.

"Oh no. What have yoou done, brother?" Vector Prime asked himself. Optimus Prime looked at him.

"Vector Prime?" Optimus Prime asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Vector Prime said, and Optimus was ready to listen.

Ppppppppppppppssssssssssssss shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. A whole lot a data going everywhere. The data was transferring everywhere. Just then a few, slightly visible screens, show up. The data connects and becomes Optimus Prime.

"Hello everyone, my name is Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots." The data disperses and the data begins to stream everywhere. "So far, Vector Prime has told me that his evil twin brother had stolen a great power source, thousands of years ago." Optimus Prime says. Computer data noise. "Since he had disappeared, the great amount of power has gotten a lot stronger over the thousands of years!" Optimus Prime explains. "Since his return, Vector Prime claims that the key is most likely to be destroyed or possibility dispersed." A video of the key exploding.

"Thanks to that another black hole threatens our universe, again. Now we must find a way to destroy this one like the last one." Optimus Prime says. The black hole is shown. Back to all the data. "This is going to be a big mission for us yet." Optimus Prime states. The stream goes into a whirlpool formation. "Now to call out all Autobots. Autobot roll call.." Optimus Prime says. "Cybertron Autobots." Optimus Prime continues. Each of them say their own name. "Optimus Prime, Landmine, Overhaul, Scattorshot, Vector Prime, Jetfire, Redalert."

"Velocitron Autobots." Overide says. They each say their own names. "Overide, Breakdown, Clocker."

"Beast Planet Autobots." Scourge says. Same with the ones above. "Scourge, Undermine, Brimstone, Snarl, Backstop."

"Earth Autobots." Evac says. "Evac, Crosswise, Mudflap."

"Gigantian Autobots." Metroplex says. Same as above. "Metroplex, Menasor, Quickmix."

"Everyone, transform..." Optimus Prime says. "...and roll out." everyone else states.

"Transformers, more than meets the eye! Transformers, (techno voice) robots in disguise. There's something watching over you. Coming from the sky above, and there's nothing you can do! Prepared to strike, there'll be no place to run. When it comes within the grip, of the evil Megatron. Transformers, more than meets the eye. Transformers, robots in disquise. Transformers! The Autobots rage their battle to destroy the evil forces of, the Decepticons. What are the Autobots going to do, when the odds are stacked against them. They're gonna have to show their skills to beat the Decepticons. They're gonna be heroes, for their on their way. For every challenge beside them, Megatron will hold the power in his hand to try and over power them.

The Transformers will travel to each galaxy and each world, to try and capture all the cyber keys. This is their destiny, in many universes for them to defend. The Autobots sparks so true, that heir courage will hold them through. We'll teach them and they'll teach us. It's them and it's us, to fight side by side in each battle. They'll be taking the ultimate step, for their courage will unfold. It's a whole new adventure for them. A new way for them to see, a new beginning, to catch all the cyber keys. They just need to be the best they can be. Transformers!

TP1

Tom. Well that's where this chapter ends. He was wanting to extend the theme song, but AK1028 told him otherwise. Owelp, girlfriends have to look out for their boyfriends. He hits a few touch screen buttons.

Sara. Receiving data transmissions from EVANAAML, AK1028, Daydreamersharon, ANIMAL KING 415 and others.

Tom. I love this gig. He hits more touch screen buttons and slams his fist on it, the way he always did it. Today from EVANAAML is "R". Up next from AK1028 is her Pokemon story "Keeping A Promise". From what we've been seeing from Daydreamersharon, it's mostly been her newest story "Pride and Popularity. It's a fic abt Ash and Dawn getting together. TimPrime1 doesn't approve of that couple, but still a fan of her work. A new chapter was added this week from ANIMAL KING 415, "Yugi, Dan, and Ash: The Three Musketeers". Romance with the right people. Now for this one. Up next is going to be Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. EVANAAML, one of the author TimPrime1 is a fan of, will be the next OC. He hopes you guys will like all of this. See Toonami every Saturday at midnight. Everything you know and like will be here. Plus on Saturday Toonami is going to be off along with TimPrime1. It's called Black Out Day on Saturday 6/23/12. To stop this website from bringing harm to itself! Keep it real everyone. Only Toonami. The Absolution powers down and Tom goes into stasis.

Me. That's correct everyone. I'll be logged off, so no PMing me or anything. Plus that's all for this chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Got some news for everyone. Finally got an HD tv. Now I can finally convince my dad to get Direct tv. I don't want Charter to be my provider. Plus I also plan to get a rainbow afro and put pokadots on a white T-shirt. Madagascar 3 everyone. Plus "The Dark Night Rises" next month. Thought it was this month. Was I wrong, lol. Well I hope everyone had a happy fathers day. Till next time and/or chapter.

TimPrime1 out

I mess with a few buttons, switches and knobs. I push a button, pull down the lever and I shut down my profile.


	4. Chapter 4 Collecting The Strands

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

Collecting The Strands

Max: Power on!

Dan: Getting the internet on.

I push a few buttons and flip a few switches. Pulls a few levers and the whole place is back up.

Me: Now we need to wait for Tom to get back.

Tom is flying through space.

Sara: Hurry Tom. 59 seconds left.

Tom: I'm comin. He blasts through an asteroid.

Sara: 50 seconds left.

Tom lands and gets out of his small ship. He gets to the elevator.

Sara: You only have 35 seconds left.

Tom: "Nearly there". The bridge door opens and he comes in. "What's up Toonami faithful? Hope you all had a nice holiday!" He gets in his seat. "Now that it's the 26th, it's time to push the button." He pushes a few touchscreen buttons. "Oh, and also; let's see what this new update is."

Sara: Look at your arm rest, Tom.

Tom does. "Well that's nice." Touches the new touchscreen circle and makes it spin by moving his finger around it. "Nice!" Looks at the screen and it has a few symbols on it. The Cybertron 2 symbol shows. "Time for a Cybertron 2 chapter, everyone. Get ready for some more action." He touches the play button in the middle of the circles.

"Where are those pieces at?" Vegga Prime wonders. "Who's that?" Metroplex asks. "You're mine, Prime." Megatron says. "I won't let you hurt anyone." Landmine states. "Nice to see you again, Jetfire." Optimus Prime says.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

As the Autobots were returning home, Vegga Prime was going to a ship. This ship looked like it had been damaged for quite some time. He approached it and got into the hangar bay. "Transform." Vegga Prime said and transformed. He walked all the way to the bridge and pushed a button on the control panel. The power came on and he activated the wireless signal retriever. The one device that would give him the information he needs. They may have been in the data banks. He typed in a few things and up came the data, or what was there.

"Hmm! This could be it. Now to widen the search." Vegga Prime said. He hit more buttons and found more of the data. The data he got was all he needed. "Excellent. Four that have either died or went into another dimention; and one dead. Time to collect the shards." Vegga Prime said and hit more buttons. "So Gigantian and a very large meteor. That's where I need to go." Vegga Prime said and left for Gigantian first.

It took only a while to get to Gigantian. As he was approaching the planet a ship was approaching it too. The planet was giant as there were huge skyscrapers and cities on it. Vegga Prime neared this world as on the ship was Metroplex, Menasor and Quickmix. They were returning home to their planet.

"Just wait. We'll be back home soon." Metroplex stated.

"I can't wait. It will be nice to be back on our home planet." Menasor said.

"This will be nice, eh Undermine?" Quickmix asked his minicon. It only beeped and booped, waving it's arm.

Drillbit, Heavyload and Undermine were back together too. They all were happy to be back together and going home. The ship entered its own atmosphere as Vegga Prime was even closer.

"Vegga Prime, Transform." He instantly transformed and hovered. As he hovered in the air he was looking for something. "Where are they? I know their here!" Vegga Prime exclaimed. That was until he saw something shiny on the ground. He went for it and saw them up close. Knowing that there were a few pieces he picked them up. "Yes, this is them." Vegga Prime stated. He looked at the shard pieces.

As he was something else saw him from a decent distance. "What the...? What is he doing?" the bot wondered. He went closer a bit and saw the shard pieces that Vegga Prime had. He wondered what Vegga Prime planned on doing, but felt that it wasn't going to be good. He knew he had to do something, but what could he do? Knowing he had to confront this, he had to get closer.

He gets closer to Vegga Prime and Vegga Prime senses this. He doesn't do anything, but stands up with his back turned to the transformer. He prepares to walk closer.

"Don't even think it." Vegga Prime says.

"Who are you and what are you up to?" the bot asks, as he faces Vegga Prime.

"Something spectacular." Vegga Prime says. He aims his guns and fires at the bot.

The bot avoids them and his turrets rotate over his shoulder. He fires at Vegga Prime.

Vegga Prime easily avoids them as he flies into the air. "You won't get me that easily, Autobot." Vegga Prime states. "Sword Slash." he says and swings his sword. A slash of air comes from it and hits the Autobot. As the Autobot falls Vegga Prime flies more.

"Oh no you don't." the autobot claims. He rotates the turrets to his left side and fires them at Vegga Prime. Vegga Prime barley avoids them in time, but a blast hits a small piece of a shard. The shard piece breaks off and heads back down to the planet.

"NO!" Vegga Prime shouts. He tries to go back for it, until the Autobot fires more. "Eh, I'll just try and deal with these." he states. He transforms and leaves.

"I don't know who he was, but I know he must be bad news." he states.

Metroplex and the others have landed on their home planet. As they un-boarded their ship and looked at their home planet.

"Just like we left it from before." Metroplex said.

"I can tell. Man it's gonna be nice to be here again." Menasor said. That was when Quickmix spotted something.

"Who's that, and what's that?" he asked, just spotting something shiny in the sky. They all looked at the object.

"Hmm! Don't know! Can you guys get a fix on him?" Metroplex wondered.

"I think I can." Quickmix stated. He used his optic scanner to lock onto him and saw the Decepticon symbol. "It's a Decepticon." Quickmix said.

"What would they be doing here? They left years ago when we did. We best be getting on the phone to Optimus Prime then. He might know." Metroplex said.

They all went to the main building to communicate with Optimus. As for Vegga Prime; he was now flying through space.

"Don't know if they're alive or not. I will find out soon; ha ha." Vegga Prime said.

TP1

Tom: "Well everyone. TimPrime1 puts out a thousand apologies. At least he's updated this story. Oh and if you happen to pass by the movies, go and see "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey". It's #1 world wide and a really big hit." Hits a few touchscreen buttons. "Let's see what's next!" The Cybertron 2 symbol shows. "Well, there you have it. Another Cybertron 2 chapter. Stay tuned for more action coming your way. You can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.


	5. Chapter 5 Return To Cybertron

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 5

Return to Cybertron

Tom: Well, we're back again and this time, gonna try for two chapters for new years and a peek at another story. Won't say what it is or when it's gonna come out, but the coming out thing is still a mystery. Oh and movie review soon on "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey". It's a really good movie. As for now, time to push the button. He pushes a few touchscreen buttons.

Sara: Broadcasting live now. Alright Tom; we're ready.

Tom: I love doing this. More are touched.

"Finally, back home." Scattorshot said. "It is good to see you all again." Jetfire said. "We will soon have all the power we need." Vegga Prime said.

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

TP1

The other Autobots were returning home to Cybertron. Optimus Prime, ScattorShot, Redalert, Overhaul, Vector Prime, Safeguard, Lugnutz and Signal Lancer. They all were back home and couldn't wait to see the others. Jetfire, who is still on Cybertron, is still awaiting the arival of them, not knowing when they would arrive. That was until he saw them.

"Well now, there's the ship. Best go and greet them." Jetfire said. He then ran tot he port of where the ship would land.

As he was the autobots saw him. "Hey look Optimus; Jetfire's here to greet us" Scattorshot said. Optimus Prime looked and saw Jetfire running to the platform.

He gave a nod and looked to his team. "Ok everyone, listen up. When we land, unload everything." Optimus Prime said and looked to Vector Prime. "Adn get Vector Prime off the ship and into the repair bay." he stated.

"I'll get to work on him when we get into the medical bay." Redalert said.

"I'll help too..." "No Prof. Suzuki. You need to get back to earth and give your report on the mission." Optimus Prime said.

"What about...?" "We can take care of Vector Prime. In the mean time we'll be getting off the ship and onto Cybertron. Lugnutz and Signal Lancer will escort you and the other scientists back to earth. You're more than welcome to help us, if you want." Optimus Prime said.

She gave a nod. "We'll help as much as we can." Prof. Suzuki said.

Optimus gave a nod and looked back out the window. They neared the ground and Jetfire was at the port of where they would land. As they did they landed and the door opened. A very big stair case moved and attached itself to the ship. The scientists were out first and had some cargo on them. Optimus Prime came out next as did the others.

They were each carrying some cargo that needed to be dropped off. Jetfire saw them. "Nice to see you all in one piece. Especially you, commander." Jetfire said.

"Same to you Jetfire. I even see that you have a new look." Optimus Prime commented.

"Well, while you were away I had a few accident and replaced some parts!." Jetfire explained.

"Some! seems like your entire body got worked on." Scatorshot said.

"Ok, ok, a lot of accidents. At east Cybertron is still up and running." Jetfire said. That was until he looked at Vector Prime; and saw how banged up he was. "What the? What happened to Vector Prime and... how's he get back?" Jetfire asked. Everything was explained to him. "Wow! So he has an evil twin brother, huh?" Jetfire asked curious.

"Yes; and has created another black hole. We need to find out how to seal it like the last one." Optimus Prime stated.

"U-Universe..." Vector Prime whispered.

"What, Vector Prime?" Optimus asked.

"U-Universe k-k..." "Universe key?" Optimus asked. Vector Prime nodded and went into a stasis.

"Ok Redalert. Get him into the medical bay, stat." Optimus Prime said.

Redalert gave a nod and headed to the medical bay as fast as he could. As for as out in space. Vegga Prime was flying fast. There was a ship he was heading to. Not any ordinary ship. This one was more ancient looking.

As he entered it he transformed. "Ah, yes. Back in the old ship." he stated. He went to a small room where a chamber was and put the four pieces in it. "Time for a little revival." he claimed. He hit a few buttons. It started up and nothing happened in the chamber. "What?" he wondered. Vegga Prime hit more buttons and found out something. "Seems like, they're not dead. Only in another dimension." he claimed as he pushed more buttons.

"Well, I know a way to bring them back." he stated. He brought out his own sword. "May not have as much power, but it will do." he said. The sword glowed a blue color. The four shards began to glow. "Time to re-energize." he stated. He hit a few buttons and the four shards began to expaned and take form.

The one on the far left began take the form of a type of jet. Wings grew on each side and the cockpit was on the front. Legs began to extend from the object. The one right next to it began to take form too. It grew car parts only and the head had small horns on it. A shield appeared on the left arm too and the legs appeared too. As for the other two. The other one only had jet parts on it like the last one, but the wings looked like they were the arms and the legs. The final one only looked like a bird. It was small, but had a different form.

When they were finally done the glowing faded. Three decepticons stood in the chamber, and so did a small bird like minicon. "Well now, you're all back. Starscream, Sideways, Soundwave and your new partner, Buzsaw." Vegga Prime said.

"How's that? Where's Laserbeak?" Soundwave asked.

"More importantly, who are you?" Starscream asked.

"I'm merely a friend of yours. Sides, your data files came up." Vegga Prime said.

"A friend, huh? How interesting. So how did you get us back here?" Sideways asked.

"It wasn't easy. Though I had to use my sword to get you three back and prices of you three to track as well. So I merely used your pieces to format and re-format your bodies. Now you have new and stronger armor. Same with Buzzsaw." Vegga Prime said.

"I still have my old vehicle mode! How is my armor stronger and more new?" Starscream stated.

"I only found a piece of your body that was apart of your jet mode and robot mode. So your still the same." Vegga Prime stated.

"Now that makes sense. So, what do we need to do?" Soundwave asked.

"Easy, bring another one back." Vegga Prime said.

TP1

Tom: Well another good chapter come and gone, but more to come. Touchscreen buttons are pushed. Now with more ideas flowing, he'll be updating this more, but what's next to update. Touches more touchscreen buttons. The Poke/DBZ symbol appears. Well, now we know what's up next. All of this is apart of the happy new years celebration. Don't forget, you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.


	6. Chapter 6 The History of the Keys

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 6

The History of the Keys

Tom: Back again Toonami faithful. Time for another chapter to begin. We're glad if you're just getting into this. If you've been with us from the beginning all we can just say is, thanks. We are glad to see all of you fans still. It's a new year and new chapters and a high chance of new stories. Tim is hoping to finish up this story and his Poke/DBZ cross over. Epic battles await for you all, though. As for now, time to...

Mecha Devil: Time to shut you off for good.

Tom: Hey! I thought you were...

Mecha Devil: Taken off for good. I'm apart of the... ZZZZZT, ZZZZZT, ZZZZT. What the? Static.

Me: Go ahead Tom!

Tom: Thanks man. Now, time to push the button. Pushes a few touchscreen buttons and the play button.

"When it was created; the universe key was meant to adapt other powers." Vector Prime states. "This maybe the only way to stop this new black hole." Scattorshot says. "You won't get in my way, Prime." Megatron says. "Bring it on, Megatron." Optimus Prime says.

Flashes

Transformers Cybertron 2

A New Beginning

TP1

As Vegga Prime and the other Decepticons prepare to go off and get more pieces for something. As for the Autobots on Cybertron, they were gathering in the central room. Scattorshot was in his usual seat, at the control panel. Redalert was doing some work on Vector Prime. Hoping it wasn't too late to save him. Optimus Prime enters the chamber where the other Autobots are.

"Any news, Scattorshot?" Optimus Prime asks.

"On Vector Prime or the black hole?" Scattorshot asked.

"Either or!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

"Well so far the black hole is expanding like the last one did. Plus, this one is far more deadly than the last one. I've done the readings on it and it's very, very unstable." Scattorshot claimed.

"I don't get how that even is. When the destruction of Unicron happened, we had a different black hole came up. Now this one?" Optimus Prime wondered. They all heard a swooshing sound; looking to see Redalert. He was wiping his hands in a rubbing motion.

"How is he, Redalert?" Optimus Prime asked.

"He's stable and still functioning. But had to be re-modified with new parts and armor. The damage to his body was very bad!" Redalert explained.

"Well, at least you did your best. All we can do now is wait for him to recover." Optimus Prime said.

As he said that, Vector Prime was in a small stasis until he heard them. His optics came on and he moves a bit. Hearing a muffle of words outside the door.

"Yes, Optimus. It could take a while." Redalert stated.

"It could, but he needs to be up and running soon. We need the info on what he knows." Optimus states.

Vector Prime begins to get up, hearing all this.

"I know Optimus, but we need to wait." Redalert stated.

"I know and we will." Optimus Prime stated.

Vector Prime made his way out of the room and the door swooshed open. All the Autobots heard this and looked at him, including Optimus Prime and Redalert. They saw he was up and functioning. They even saw his new remold. There were tank treads on his arms and molded on his legs. Wheels where put on his shoulders. He still had his backpack from his previous vehicle, but minor changes. He still hand wings on him for a flight mode.

"Well now, look who's back up and running." Jetfire said.

"How you feeling Vector Prime?" Scattorshot asked.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy is all." Vector Prime said.

"Then you should get back to resting. Those repairs take time and rest to get you fully functioning again." Redalert stated.

"I know, I know; but there's no time for that now. We need to seal up the black hole that threatens us." Vector Prime stated.

"But how do we seal it Vector Prime? The Cyber planet keys?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I'm afraid those won't help. The power has to come from the Universe key." Vector Prime stated.

"The Universe key?" they all asked, wondering.

"Yes, the Universe key. It was created eons ago, an even greater power, made by Primus. When it was created; the universe key was meant to adapt other powers. When my brother took it, it may have adapted other powers from different worlds in different universes. From each powerful key is a small step to gaining back the Universe key." Vector Prime stated.

"How can we find these keys, Vector Prime?" Optimus Prime asked.

"That is unknown to me, for each key is in a different universe." Vector Prime stated.

Ash and Misty are holding hands while waking; while a key is in his pocket. "As we speak now; someone or something could have these keys. They are very small, though, and the being won't know the power they hold." Vector Prime states.

The battle brawlers are having fun at a park. "They won't even notice if a key is around. Even if they did find it, they won't know how to use it." Vector Prime says. A Bakugan finds a key in a tree in the park.

"Well, right now, we need to be sure that these keys don't fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus Prime states.

"Right; for if they do. It will be disastrous. They would use the keys to their fullest power." Vector Prime said.

"Which is why we need to find out where they went off to." Optimus Prime said.

May and Drew are watching Max and Molly studying Pokemon. "That is precisely the point, Optimus. If we don't find out where they all went off to; the Decepticons will get ahead." Vector Prime says. Picture goes back to Cybertron with them. "This is why we need to find the Cyber keys. That way we can save our universe from total destruction." Vector Prime finished.

"That's the only problem. Where are they located at? We need to know where they went to find them." Jetfire stated.

"Well, I do know that each of them vanished through a portal. These portals go into a different universe. Who knows how many there could be?! A few, hundreds or possibly thousands? There are countless worlds that they could have went to." Vector Prime exclaimed. 

"Then we'll need to do some research of what world they could have went to." Scattorshot claimed.

"True, but that too could take a good long while. We could be too late to save this universe." Vector Prime proclaimed.

"This maybe the only way to stop this new black hole." Scattorshot says.

"Then we need to go ahead and do our research on where they could have gone. Let's not waste anymore time." Optimus Prime stated. "Scattorshot! Get any and all data from that blackhole. Jetfire send out a mini prob to help gather data." Optimus Prime ordered.

"I'm on it." Jetfire said and left.

"Same here Optimus." Scattorshot said.

All the Autobots went to work; as for the Decepticons. Vegga Prime and the Decepticons were on an asteroid. A very familiar asteroid at that. They were searching it and Starscream was getting pretty impatient and irritated.

"What are we even searching for? There's nothing here on this asteroid." Starscream claimed.

"There more here than you think." Vegga Prime stated.

"Like what? What in the universe could we need to search for?" Starscream asked.

"Something of use." Vegga Prime said. He picks up a piece of a fragment and analyzes it. It wasn't what he was looking for.

"I found something." Soundwave stated.

Vegga Prime went over to him and looked at his discovery. Analyzing the shard he knew it was the right one."Yes, yes, this is the right one." Vegga Prime claimed. He looked back at the other piece and put two and two together. "Yes, yes; this could work." he stated.

"What could work?" Sideways asked.

"You'll see, soon enough, hehe." Vegga Prime stated.

TP1

Tom: That's it right there. Another cliffhanger for you all. This only took a few days to do, not too long. Only three days left till college begins for TimPrime1. Then next Sunday is the day for AK1028 to go home. We'll miss her a lot. As for now everyone; time to check out what's up next. Spins the circle and the Poke/DBZ cross over symbol shows. Well now, more "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls" coming your way. You can see all of this stuff and more. Only Toonami.

Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 is out


	7. Chapter 7 A Returning Power

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 7:

A Returning Power

Tom comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room. Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. Time for another chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. TimPrime1 is still in college and his other friends will be too. We hope you are having a good new year. A little rough start this year, but let's hope it gets better. Now it's time to push the button. Pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest.

"Time to roll out men." Optimus Prime says. "Yes! YEEEESSSSSS. THE POWEEEEERRRRRRRR!" the figure exclaims. "What in the world is going on?" Ash wonders.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

As the Autobots were figuring out how to get to the universes, Vegga Prime and the Decepticons were going through space back to their ship. As they were they saw something in the distance. "Hmm? What's that over there?" Starscream asked.

"I do not know, but I think they're on our side." Vegga Prime said.

"How can you tell?" Soundwave asked.

"Take a look." Vegga Prime said. They all looked and saw the Decepticon symbol on it.

"I think it's the old crew from a while ago." Sideways said.

"They could be. Yes." Soundwave said.

Symbol spins around to Decepticon symbol.

"After ten Cybertron years; it hasn't been as good for us." Thundercracker said.

"What are you talking about? We've gotten new remolded forms." Thunderbalst said.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Ransack need new alt-modes." Crumplezone said.

"What are even talking about Crumplezone? I'm fine the way I am." Ransack said.

"We may have done repairs on you, but not properly." Crumplezone said.

"I don't care. I'm good to go." Ransack said. WHAM. The ship had hit something.

"Oh no, we hit something. Do you think we'll be in trouble for it?" Crumplezone asked.

"How can we be in trouble when no one is steering and not paying attention?" Thunderblast asked, in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. Whenever you look to see who it is?" someone said. They all looked and saw Vegga Prime; thinking it was Vector Prime.

"Vector Prime!?" they all said in a gasp.

"Not precisely." Vegga Prime said. They all looked at him. "Vegga Prime! Transform." Vegga Prime said. His legs folded out like Vector Primes legs. Then his arms unfolded, one from the top and one from the bottom. The nose cone folded down, but extended out, and the arms rotated till the shoulders aligned with one side of the body. His head went from the bottom of the vehicle mode, folded up to the top of the body and rotated around as the front of the ship folded onto his back.

His head sculpt was the same as Vector Primes, but had mechanical teeth. The first cannon covered his right hand, and the second one attached to his left arm. After all that, like when Vector Prime finished his transformation, you saw ancient gears rotating and clicking in him. When he finished he did a pose like all transformers did.

"Who-who is this guy?" Ransack asked.

"My name is Vegga Prime. Vector Primes evil twin." Vegga Prime stated.

"Vegga Prime, huh? You sound powerful, but you look ancient. Too old to be powerful." Thunderblast said.

"Well young lady, I am powerful in my own way. As for now..." he looks at the shard pieces. "We have someone very powerful to bring back." Vegga Prime says.

"Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me." Thunderblast said, eagerly.

"All in due time. As for right now! Vegga Prime! Transform." Vegga Prime transformed in his ship mode. He attached the ship the Decepticons were on, onto his ship mode.

The symbol spins and and becomes the Autobot symbol.

The Autobots were trying to find out where the cyber keys were at. Scattorshot was on the computer and Redalert was helping him. They were trying to do a tracking system of where the cyber keys could've went to. Nothing was found and Vector Prime was watching them. Optimus Prime came up to him on his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Vector Prime looked at him and Optimus knew he was worried about the universe and the other universes that have the cyber keys. If there was any that did. Or if they went to any universes. The main thing was it that they find the keys to regain the Universe key and restore their universe back to the way it once was.

"It will be alright Vector Prime. We'll find those keys. Even where they went off to." Optimus Prime said.

"I hope you are right Optimus. If we don't, then we're doomed." Vector Prime stated.

"Don't you worry Vector Prime. We'll find them and get them back." Optimus Prime said. Vector Prime looked back at the others and Optimus took his hand off of Vector Primes shoulder. "Anything yet?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Nothing yet Optimus. It's harder than we thought. We're pretty much looking through a universal haystack for a large number of keys. We've already expanded the computers area search. We're now scanning at least 17 parsecs away from Cybertron." Redalert said.

"Even the sensors we sent out are barley picking anything up. It's as if these dimension gates, or whatever they are, have vanished. There's no trace of them." Scattorshot said.

"Not even the long range scanners are getting anything. There's no proper signal to trace." Jetfire said.

"Keep at it team. We'll find them. I just know it." Optimus Prime said. The Autobots kept on working at it. Just trying to find the keys.

On the Pokemon world, Ash and Misty were seeing off their friends who were going back home after a few days of staying there. Drew was hold May around her waist. Dawn and Kenny were looking out to the sea. They all wanted to stay, but had to go for more training and possibly journeys.

"Man, I;m going to miss our friends." Ash says.

"Same here. At least we'll be together." Misty says as she takes Ash's hand. He smiles and grips hers gently. They look at the clock and it's 11:30.

"Five minutes till they go." Ash says.

"I know." Misty replies.

May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Max and Molly all walk up. "We'll be leaving soon." May said.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Dawn said with a smile.

"Oh ha ha Dawn. Very funny." Ash said. Dawn merely giggled.

"Keep an eye on him." May said with sarcasm.

"I am you two. Will moss you both." May said.

"Same." Misty said. They hugged and Dawn joined in.

Kenny, Ash and Drew fist bump. "Take care man." Drew said.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't, hehehe." Kenny said.

"Oh very funny, Kenny. Just take care of your girls, ok?" Ash stated.

"We will." they replied.

"I'll miss you Molly. I did enjoy hanging out." Max said.

"Same here. Maybe we can hang out again soon." Molly said.

"Possibly." Max said. They all heard a boat horn and saw the ships were ready to depart. Each of them got on their ship. As for Molly, she got on the yacht with her parents. They all waved goodbye to each other.

Ash looked to Misty. "Ready to head home?" Ash asked her.

"I am." Misty replied, still looking out at the sea.

They both left for Pallet Town, hand in hand. They didn't even know what all was going to happen that day.

A symbol spins and becomes the Decepticon symbol.

The Decepticons are in their ship. Vegga Prime places the two shards into the chamber where Starscream, Sideways, Soundwave and Buzzsaw were brought back with. As soon as he did the chamber sealed shut. Vegga Prime walked over to the control panel. "We are now ready to begin the resurrection." Vegga Prime said.

"Wait a minute! What resurrection?" Thundercracker asked.

"You never told us about any resurrection. Only to look for tha shard or something." Starscream said.

"Well now you all know. Now to begin." Vegga Prime said.

He pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. "Powerguard. You know what to do." Vega Prime said. Powerguard transformed off his arm and went over to a separate control panel. He pushed buttons, turned knobs and pulled levers as well. A few tanks filled with energon began to drain a bit.

The chamber began to light up and the two fragments began to float. "Wait a minute. I thought we only had one piece." Sideways said.

"I found another piece. Something that will possibly supply more power." Vegga Prime replied.

The tanks were losing more, now. As for the containment, the two shards were growing, but not fast enough. "We need more power. Help me if you can. We need more power to the chamber Divert as much power as you can to this chamber." Vegga Prime said.

"Well you all heard him. Let's get going." Soundwave said. They all went to different parts of the ship. All but Starscream did the work. Vegga Prime looked at him. "Aren't you going to help?" Vegga Prime asked.

"I don't do that kind of work. I only want power, not work for it. I just take it." Starscream said.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Vegga Prime said.

Soundwave and Sideways connected some ports to a few outlets on the ship. Buzzsaw got to a few places that were not reachable. Soundwave activated the outlets by flipping a few switches and using a few cords that came out of him. The chamber was growing brighter and brighter from the amount of power.

"More power! We need more power." Vegga Prime said. He wondered of how to get more power. He knew about some back up energon tanks and wondered if he needed to use those too. They were already using more power from the ship and needed the extra energon for just in case if this wasn't complete.

That was until he thought of something. He set it up to where the energon would divert to both power and energy for this. As for Soundwave, he found some power that was to be used for emergencies only. It wasn't much but he tapped into it. All the power went to the container. Both shards grew even more and the power in the containment was incredible. Vegga Prime increased power for it and the Decepticons returned.

"We miss anything?" Thundercracker asked.

"No, the fun is just getting started." Vegga Prime said.

The containment grew brighter and brighter. Both shards were expanding. As they were the body of a being was being formed. The head was nearly complete and the body was being formed. They body had a square shape to it and so did the arms, but more rectangular. Even the legs had the look rectangular.

The portions of the head were complete and the eyes came on. Then the mouth formed completely. A smirk grew on the figure. "Yes! YEEEESSSSSS. THE POWEEEEERRRRRRRR." the figure exclaims. Vegga Prime put more power into the chamber and everything was going faster and the light grew brighter. As it did, a weird energy signal went out.

As it did it wet to Cybertron and hit the planet. Alarms began blaring on the planet. Optimus Prime came in. "What's going on men?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Some weird energy wave hit us. It's causing some sort of interference with our scanners." Scattorshot said.

"And our sensors are being affected too." Redalert said.

Jetfire comes in. "Optimus, the satellite sensore is picking up something." Jetfire said.

"I'll get us connected." Scattorshot said as he push buttons.

The data from the satellites sensor came up. There a bunch of wavy lines and they lead to different sections of the radar. "Track this signal now. We need to know where this signal is going." Optimus Prime said.

"Already on it chief." Scattorshot said. As he was doing that the signal also hit the spot where the cyberkeys disappeared.

The signal went through the gates that lead to those other universes. As they did the people on those planets were having a good time. On the Pokemon world Ash and Misty had just got back to Prof. Oaks lab and were chatting a bit.

"Come on, Ash. You need to tell me if your going on another journey or not." Misty said. She was getting worried about this journey, for something told her it was going to be a big one.

"Sorry, Mist. I won't. I'm still trying to decide of where to go." Ash told his girlfriend.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know I'll get worried." Misty said.

"Thought you were more worried about the gym, Mist. Hahahaha." Ash said, with laughter.

"You know I'm not going to be gym leader for a while. My sisters have the gym now and I need to know." Misty said.

"Not going to tell you, ha ha." Ash said.

Misty bent over slightly with her arms straight down. She had a mad red face, but was only upset. "You are a really stubborn boyfriend you know." Misty said. Ash only smiled.

"I know that." Ash said. He reached for Misty and dragged her onto his lap.

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Even if you are, I still love you." Misty said.

They both just smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. That was until, a bit of the planet began to shake a bit. Ash and Misty began to worry, thinking it was an earthquake. To them it was, but it was something else. The waves from the Transformers universe came into their universe too. This was something that was unpredictable.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ash asked. He and Misty got up and went the Prof.

"I don't know Ash! Whatever this is, isn't something normal. The readings are not even normal." Prof. Oak explained.

"What could it be, then?" Tracey asked. Ash and Misty stood behind them, their fingers laced.

Prof. Oak typed a few buttons on his monitor. As for in Hoenn, May and Max just got home and their parents held them. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?" May asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it cannot be good. We need to get to Prof. Birches lab." Norman said.

Norman and Caroline grabbed their kids and left for the Prof's lab. It only took a few minutes to get to the lab and they saw Drew, Harley, Solidad and Kelly there. "What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"Same thing, I think." Drew said. May went up to him and held onto him.

"The earth quake?" May asked. He gave a nod.

"This is just unbelievable." Prof. Birch said as he looked at the readings.

Even in Sinnoh Kenny is holding Dawn at Prof. Rowans lab. Paul is holding Zoey and Nando is just standing alone. They all are confused at what's going on. Even in the Bakugan universe on earth the invisible waves were there.

"What's going on, Dan?" Drago asked.

"I don't know." Dan replied. Runo held onto him. Even on the ninja world everyone was freaking out a bit.

Th invisible waves kept on going over everything; effecting everything. Back at Prof. Oaks lab and the other labs they were trying to solve this. Ash and Misty both went outside and felt the invisible waves. "Man, what is that?" Ash wondered.

"I don't know. But whatever t is; it's strong." Misty said. Tracey came out.

"You guys need to see this." he said. They all ran in and saw a figure on the screen.

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"I-I don't know. I would have the answer if I did." Prof. Oak said.

"YES! YEEESSSS. ALL THE POWEEEERRRRR." the figure said.

Even where the Battle Brawlers were, they saw it on Dr. Micheal's screen. All the Professors saw this on their screens too. In each Universe, screen or no screen, people saw this.

"IT'S ALMOST DOONNNNEEEE!" Vegga Prime exclaimed, straining a bit.

"I hope you're right. I can hardly stand this." Sideways said.

The light did a bright flash. The waves got stronger the brighter the flash was.

"We got the data Optimus. Tracing it now." Jetfire said.

"Good, but record them. We need to find these keys." Optimus Prime said.

"That maybe harder Optimus. We can record it, but we won't get everything. The waves may delete some of the data. Or possibly we won't get it all." Scattorshot said.

"Just try and get all the data you can team. If it's the most we can get, then it's the best we got." Optimus Prime replied.

They all began to push buttons. "Tracing them, now." Scattorshot said.

The waves were getting stronger and stronger. They kept on hitting planet Cybertron and went to earth. Prof. Suzuki and the others were on earth and giving the data they gathered to the government for study. Colonel Franklin has been promoted to Brigadier General. They were back together again and Brigadier General. Franklin was happy to see her and mainly her. He grew to liking her more and was happy to be engaged.

"It's great to have you back, hun." Brigadier General. Franklin said.

"Great to be back dear." Suzuki said.

"All this data you and the other scientists gathered looks good. This could be useful to help the Autobots out." Brigadier General. Franklin said. Just then their systems got static.

They all looked at them and wondered what was going on. "What in the world?" Brigadier General. Franklin wondered. He and the others messed with the systems.

"What do you think is going on, daddyo?" Lugnutz asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is..." Crosswise was interrupted by the earth shaking. Even Evac was confused by this.

This even effected Velocitron and The Beast Planet. Every planet the transformers have been to was being affected. Back at the ship, the Decepticons were seeing this happening. "HA HA HA HA. YESSS! YEEESSSS! THE POOOOOOWWWEEEERRRRRR!" the figure stated. Then the power began to die down at the final flash. All the Decepticons looked at the figure.

It was big. Had a rectangular chest, square body, an ab area. The arms were also rectangular like the legs and the feet were rectangular from the top, but triangular from the side. On the back it had the trailer hitch with the wheels on it, folded onto the back. There were even wheels on the sides on the front bottom of him. The transformers had a military paint style on him and there were syperfeet on the back of the legs.

"Welcome back, lord Megatron." Vegga Prime said.

Megatron was back and for revenge; as he laughed evilly.

TP1

Tom: Another cliffhanger guys. Tim was hoping to get this done up a few days ago, but didn't get the chance to. Owelp, with another chapter out of the way the closer this story id to being done." Pushes a few touchscreen buttons on his arm rest. "Which story is next?" more are pushed and the Poke/DBZ crossover symbol shows. "Another Poke/DBZ crossover for you all.

Sara: Receiving data transmissions now.

Tom: EVANAAML is about to come out with another chapter for "R". Get psyched, for there's going to be a lot of action in it. Anther term for violence or separate from it. AK1028 is about to come out with another new story. Stay tuned for more news on all these things. Just don't forget you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Hope you all are having a good semester for those that are in school and or college. Keep on going at it to get into college. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	8. Chapter 8 A Leaders Rise

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 8:

A Leaders Rise

Tom comes in: This was supposed to be the final chapter update for the birthday bash. But it's going to be a anniversary special for AK1028's parents and kind of a Valentines day gift. Happy Valentines everyone. Hope you all enjoy. As for right now, time to push the button. He pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"So, this universe key has more power than they cyber planet keys?" Megatron asked. "It's known only as the Universe key. It has more power than the Cyber Planet key combine." Vegga Prime stated. "Well! We're waiting for a command." Starscream said. "It's own power united with a small fraction of extra power." Vegga Prime stated.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

There he stood; the leader of the Deceptecons. He had a brand new, remolded body and walked off the platform, exiting the container. The Decepticons watched him as he walked between them. Megatron looked at his new armor. Didn't look as strong as before, but he could still feel the armor of Unicron in it.

He bent his head and neck in a cracking motion and put his arm in the air. Megatron was getting his gears to move a lot more better. Rotating his arm back and forth, the gears were getting into a better motion to move. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a ship he was in. Seeing that it was an ancient Cybertronian ship, it was still functional.

Megatron gave an evil smile. "So, this is an ancient Cybertronian ship?" Megatron asked.

"Well I don't know! Do you Cruplezone?" Ransack asked him.

"How should I even know, Ransack? I don't know the age of a ship." Crumplezone stated.

"Of course this ship is ancient. Like we're going to be staying here." Thunderblast said.

"We are, Thunderblast." Megatron stated.

"Huh? What do you mean? This ship is a wreak and..." "It's a perfect base of operations. The Autobots won't know we're here." Megatron stated, interrupting Thunderblast.

"But Megatraun..." "Are you questioning my judgment?" Megatron asked Thundercracker.

"N-no Megatraun." Thundercracker said.

"Good." Megatron said. He turn back around. "Now who brought me back?" he asked.

"I did, my lord." Vegga Prime stated. Megatron looked to him.

"You? You brought me back?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I have my lord. I am Vegga Prime." he stated.

"Are you in any relation to that old man, Vector Prime?" Megatron asked

"I-I am, but I'm on your side, my lord." Vegga Prime stated.

"Well don't think you'll get any kind of special treatment from me. None of you will." Megatron stated.

Soundwave walk up to him and kneels before him. "It's good to have you back, lord Megatron. We have prepared for your arrival." he said.

"Very good. What new power do we have or are we going to steal the Cyber Planet Keys?" Megatron asked.

"Well yes and no." Vegga Prime said.

"What do you mean by that?" Megatron asked.

"An ancient key my lord. Been around for thousands of years." Vegga Prime stated.

"What is this key?" Megatron asked.

"It's known only as the Universe key. It has more power than the Cyber Planet key combine." Vegga Prime stated.

"Then let's go get it. Decepticons, with me!" Megatron ordered. They began to follow him.

"No my lord. You can't." Vegga Prime said.

Megatron stops in this tracks. "And why not?" he asked.

"I-I'm afraid it's been dispersed. The power has been dispersed." Vegga Prime stated.

"And how is that?" Megatron asked.

"It's own power united with a small fraction of extra power." Vegga Prime stated.

"And how did this happen?" Megatron asked, turning to Vegga Prime more.

"I only know this. We must gather them all before the Autobots do." Vegga Prime stated.

"Yes. So I see." Megatron said. He walks towards something that looks lkike a chair and sits in it. "So now, Vegga Prime! Tell me about this universe key." he said.

"It has more power than the four cyber planet keys combine. Its power comes from different universes that have different worlds. Each one giving it a different power and it gaining power. But sadly since it's dispersed, the powers are now only fractions of what ehy could be." Vegga Prime stated.

Megatron got his evil grievous look. "Hmm! This is interesting. A new power source, with only a fraction of power." Megatron stated. He gets up and walks foreward a bit. "We are to get these cyber keys. With their power in my grasp, I shall be invinsible." he finishes.

"Yeah, boss! How are going to gather these keys? The Autobots would know we would be coming. So how are we..." "Silence." Megatron said. Ransak shut his yap.

"We could prepare for a massive sneak attack. They wouldn't know what hit em." Thundercracker said.

"That would never work. Only Megatron knows what we need to do." Thunderblast stated. She looked at her boss.

"Well! We're waiting for a command." Starscream said.

"We need a strategic plan to attack the Autobots. But what kind of plan?" Sidways asked, wondering.

"The kind that will catch them off guard. The kind that we will use against them." Megatron stated.

TP1

Tom: A Valentines gift now done today. This may not be long, but good enough. So far things are going to get bumpy and mystery really soon. TimPrime1 wants to put a shout out to AK1028 to wish her a happy Valentines day and wishing her parents an happy anniversary. Now it's time to check the next story. He pushes the touchscreen buttons. The Poke/DBZ symbole shows. Ok guys, up next, Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Don't forget to vote and have a good Valentiens day. Don't forget to stay gold and you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

And till next time everyone, and still, happy Valentiens day.

TimPrime1 out


	9. Chapter 9 A Spy Among Enemies

Transformers Cybertorn 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 9

A Spy Among Enemies

Tom comes through the door. What's up Toonami faithful? Time for another chapter for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. Hope you all are ready for this? This is going to be good, for this is a chapter marathon for the premier of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. March 22/2013. We've been waiting for this. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the marathon. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"So then the Autobots have a lead ahead of us!" Megatron explained. "Unfortunately, for us." Starscream put out. "Trust Megatraun. He knows best." Thundercracker claimed. "I'd keep your mouth shut about that." Soundwave told him.

TP1

The evil tyrant leader, Megatron sat in his seat. Above all the Decepticons before him. It looked as if he was in deep thought. As if he was in some type of stage. Possibly planning an attack on their home planet, Cybertron. The Decepticons knew their leader; and when he was like this, he was in a planning stage.

"Is the boss going to say something? Possibly anything?" Ransack asked, wondering.

"I think he's taking a nap." Crumplezone claimed.

"You both don't know Megatraun like I do. He doesn't even nap. He's possibly thinking of an attack plan to the Autobots base on Cybertraun." Thundercracker said in his country tone.

"Silence you fools." Megatron ordered.

"Y-yes, sir." they got into attention.

Megatron got up and walked down and past them. He was definatally in deep thought. Vegga Prime and Starscream watched him. They knew he was possibly thinking of a good attack plan on Cybertron. He looked to Vegga Prime.

"You and your brother knew of the Universe key, right?" Megatron asked.

"That is true my lord." Vegga Prime stated.

"So then the Autobots have a lead ahead of us!" Megatron explained.

"My lor..." WHAM. Megatron punched Vegga Prime.

"Thanks to you, the Autobots have a lead. You should've killed him while you had the chance. But instead you let him get away. Never let your enemy get the upper hand. If you do, then you won't have your advantage at power." Megatron claimed.

"Trust Megatraun. He knows best." Thundercracker claimed.

"Unfortunately, for us." Starscream put out.

"Do you have any idea where the keys went to?" Megatron asked.

"Afraid not." Vegga Prime tells Megatron.

"Then you have failed. If you would have killed him, then they wouldn't know about it this soon." Megatron stated.

"I-I did leave him in badly damaged in the dead space. He's probably still floating, about to go offline." Vegga Prime claimed.

Megatron kept his direct contact on Vegga Prime, like he normally does. "Good; for if so, do tell me you have planned an attack." Megatron stated.

"We have not..." Vegga Prime told him.

"YOU FOOL! ALWAYS PLAN AN ATTACK. YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THAT SO THEN WE WOULDV'E BEEN READY." Megatron stated.

"Seems like someone's in trouble." Ransack claimed.

"I'd keep your mouth shut about that." Soundwave told him.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do, huh?" Ransack asked him in a challenging tone.

"I won't. He will." Soundwave pointed to Megatron.

Ransack kept quiet, knowing Soundwave was right. Megatron gave Vegga Prime a stare down. Showing his true nature. But Vegga Prime pretty much knew his true nature. A tyrant leader is what Megatron always is and will be. Now that he was back, he didn't look as strong, but he was still very powerful.

"How could you not have planned an attack? You should have before I came back." Megatron claimed.

"If we did, it wouldn't have been as good." Vegga Prime said.

"I would've made changes. Plus you're a Prime. Primes are decent leaders." Megatron stated.

"Maybe, but my leadership is in retirement. I only do small leaderships. Not big ones." Vegga Prime stated.

"Maybe." Soundwave said and pointed at Vegga Prime. "But you led us to the asteroid to find a piece of Megatron and brought him back." Soundwave finished.

"That does some leadership." Starscream stated.

"But we need a plan to attack the Autobots base. So ight now we need Megatron. Vegga Prime isn't the leader." Sideways stated.

"Agreed. So big bad boss, what are the plans?" Thunderblast asked.

"First of all. Soundwave!" Megatron exclaimed. He stood at attention. "Send off your pet to receive any and all data. But first, we need to know about their defenses and how many bots are on patrol." Megatron stated.

"Yes lord Megatron. Buzzsaw, deploy. Destination: Cybertron. Operation: Infiltration." Soundwave ordered. Buzzsaw launched and flew out into space.

Back on Cybertron. The Autobots were trying to track where those wave went and came from. Each Autobot went from one direction to another. Doing their best to help out. Optimus Prime was giving orders of where to put everything as was Vector Prime.

"Keep on it team. We'll fine out about those waves soon enough." Optimus Prime said.

"Optimus!" Vector Prime exclaimed. Optimus Prime looked at him. "We need to move faster. Who know how much time is left before that black hole envelops us; just like the last one about did. We must find them fast before the Decepticons do." he stated. Optimus saw the worry in Vector Prime and Vector Prime saw the same in Optimus. They were each worried about the effects of the universe key. Since it had been dispersed, they knew there was a chance the Decepticons got ahead.

"Don't worry Vector Prime. We'll find those keys. Don't you worry." Optimus Prime said, reassuringly. Vector Prime gave a slight nod.

As for with Buzzsaw. The small bird Transformer approached Cybertron. It was already analyzing data and sent live feed back. The Decepticons saw this and saw only a few Autobots out on patrol. Megatron merely smiles at this.

"This is very interesting. Not many Autobots are out on patrol." Megatron claimed.

"There could be more coming soon." Vegga Prime stated.

"I know. Buzzsaw...!" Megatron exclaimed.

With Buzzsaw hearing Megatrons voice trough the communicator. "Check on their schedual. They must have more on patrol!" he stated. Buzzsaw did as he said and went into the base.

Buzzsaw went past a bunch of Autobots. Not even being spotted by them. It made its way into the main screen room. It got into position and connected a wire to the mainframe. Buzzsaw began to gather all the data the Decepticons needed. All the scheduling, planning and so on. It was after a few minutes that a few Autobots came back in.

"Can't believe how tight the new scheduling is." one said.

"Well, at least we're getting work done. Soon enough, we'll be ready to find those keys." the other one said.

"Well you both won't if you keep on yammering. Let's pick up the pace." a third one said. It was Scattershot, Redalert and Jetfire. They were checking the computers data to give it more updates and check on all the stats. Buzzsaw knew it would have a hard time getting out, but seeing they were too busy to to keep their eyes off screen, it took it's chance and flew to the door. Right as he got there it swung open and Vector Prime walked in. It stayed to the side, keeping out f sight.

"Any kind of news yet?" he asked.

Redalert turned around in his seat and faced Vector Prime. "I'm sorry Vector Prime. There is nothing that we got." he stated.

Scattershot faced him in his seat too. "Don't worry. We'll get updated soon enough." he claimed. Soon enough Optimus came through the doors.

"Ok team, listen up. We are to deploy the mini satellite and use it to analyze anything we've found out." he stated.

"You got it chief." Scattershot said. They angled the satellite and fired it in the direction of the black hole, but it didn't go into it. The satellite went straight to a portal and it only took a few minutes for it to go through.

After a while in the new universe, the satellite made it's way onto the planet and hovered in the air analyzing the place. There were weird creatures there and the Autobots watched.

"I can't believe this is another universe we're looking into. It's like looking through a window to something that is so close, but yet so far." Redalert claimed.

"I know what you mean, Redalert. I know what you mean." Jetfire commented.

Optimus looked at his team. "Ok team, so far we know the cyber keys could be here. So we need to head there, get disguises and..." "Hey don't forget us."someone said. Optimus Prime looked and saw Landmine, along with Mudflap.

"Landmine! Mudflap. I didn't expect to see you two here." Optimus Prime stated.

"Nice to see you both again. Where's Wingsaber?" Jetfire asked.

"He's still off looking for traces of Starscream." Landmine stated.

"Yeah. Fat chance of finding me now." Starscream stated at the screen.

"And why are you guys back?" Jetfire asked further.

"Well, only to join back up with our comrades and rest for a bit." Mudflap stated." Optimus Prime commented on. Landmine's bulldozer mode was changed. He hand a shovel for his right hand and the front end held his big left hand. He had treads on his lower legs and the driving compartment on his back, slit in two. He still had his yellow look, on most of him. Mudflap also had a complete remold.

His wheels were between his arms and body in a vertical position. Minor changes were done to his legs, but he was still the same color.

Optimus looked at hem and gave a nod. "Welcome back to the team then." he said.

"Thanks Optimus. Now what has happened?" Landmine asks. He tells them and they don't believe it.

"So then, Vector Prime's evil twin did this, huh? Another mission to save the universe, huh, Mudflap?" Landmine asked.

"Yes. Definatally." Mudflap stated. "And we're rehearing to help." Mudflap stated.

"That's good to hear. We need as much help as we can get." Optimus Prime stated.

"Ain't that the truth." Landmnine claimed. As this was happening. The Decepticons were listening in on this.

"This will be very interesting." Megatron claims.

"Yes. So far we found out one of the planets. Kind of. Now all we need to do is gather all the data from that satellite that it is receiving." Starscream stated.

"You're not thinking Starscream." Megatron said. Starscream looked at him. "We may have gsather what we need but there's more tan meets the eye. Trust me. Buzzsaw!" Megatron exclaimed.

In Buzzsaw's communicator. "Come back to headquarters. We have some planning to do." Megatron ordered. Buzzsaw looked to see if he had a chance to fly out. When it came, the bird flew out.

TP1

Tom: Meant for the plannings to be her, but left a cliffhanger for you all. Don't forget this is a marathon for the premier of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. We hope you're all enjoying the show. We know we are. Just keep on watching and stay tuned for more chapter updates on this day.

Sara: Receiving live transmissions from EVANAAML, AK1028 and others.

Tom: They're about ready to update more. Keep it up guys. Plus if Tim gets done soon, we'll be making an announcement. Stay tuned and gold. Only Toonami.

Hope you all are enjoying the winter. I know it'll be over soon. Plus now with daylights savings time, hopefully there will be more time for more updates. Plus it'll get warm soon. So men, shave your head. Women, stay cool and relax for spring break is nearly here for me. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	10. Chapter 10 Staging Plans

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 10

Staging Plans

Tom is still in the chair: Nice to see you all are staying with us. Plus I noticed some of you have returned. Nah, just kidding. This is a continuation of the marathon for the premier of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. It's still happening here, on Toonami. Now let's keep this rolling. Does the same thing with the touchscreen buttons.

"Might as well get silent then." Starscream stated. "Let's go men." Megatron ordered. "Hey! Everyone, listen to Optimus instead of talking." Jetfire states. "Another black hole has been made. But only by Vector Primes evil twin brother, Vegga Prime." Optimus Prime states.

TP1

The Decepticons were now planning for an assault on the Autobots base. Buzzsaw came in a while ago and gave them the data he required. Megatron looked pleased at the data, but knew there would be more and new data to get. The other Decepticons thought otherwise. They thought this was the only data they could get and didn't know there would be more.

That's why they were staging an attack to get that kind of information. They were gathered around a monitor, studying the data they gathered. It was useful, but only limited to what they really wanted. Watching Autobots move about, and the schedule for them. It was enough for them to study and know about. Even the data the Autobots gathered was just enough for them to know.

Megatron was very pleased to see all this data. He gave a few chuckles, knowing that this kind of data would be good for him to use against his enemies the Autobots. But mostly Optimus Prime, his number one enemy. He hated Prime, even more now that he had killed him. But with this data, he could use it against Optimus.

They still looked at the data that was gathered and looked over the schedule again. Megatron saw it and thought of a good enough of a plan that would get the Autobots off guard. Vegga Prime even thought of a plan and hope it would go accordingly. He didn't want anyone else to know about it, but himself.

Megatron faced the others. They now knew he had a plan for an attack. When he knew it, it was going to go his way and no one else. All of them were prepared to listen to his plan.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Ransack asked.

"We're aiming to know." Crumplezone finished.

"Might as well get silent then." Starscream stated.

"Yeah, the boss doesn't like it when you talk before..." "Silence, now." Megatron ordered, interrupting Thundercracker.

He looked at them with his tyrant look. That was the main reason he was their leader. For his tyrant leadership skills.

"Now my Decepticons! This plan should be simple enough to follow. Here's what we'll do." Megatron ordered. A back and forth strategy to his mind and back there again.

"Thundercracker and Thunderblast. You two will distract the frontal part of the base." Megatron ordered still.

"I'm taking it he wants me to attack directly! Well it won't work like last time." Starscream stated.

"That's because I'm teaming you up with Sideways and Soundwave. You'll distract the left corner of the base." Megatron ordered them. "Finally, Ransack and Crumplezone. You two will distract the opposite corner of the trio." Megatron stated.

"Hey, that's not bad. Right, Crumplezone?" Ransack asked.

"I-I guess not." Crumplezone claimed.

"You two have trouble with what I've ordered?" Megatron asked, angered.

"N-n-n-n-no sir." they both said standing to attention.

"Good." Megatron said. He walked over to where Vegga Prime was. "Me an Vegga Prime will be gathering more data while you all distract them. There will be no complaining, trading or anything. If you do, you will be dealt with. This plan will go through as I have directed." Megatron ordered.

"Man, the big boss is definatally back and is making orders. You go, Megatraun." Thundercracker stated.

"Well, at least we have a decent plan. We'll get those Autobots." Ransack put out.

'Let's hope he knows what he's doing this time. Other wise, I'll have to take over again. Much like last time.' Starscream thought.

"Let's go men." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir." they said in unison. They all went out to where space was.

They all were on top of the ship. Looking into the vastness of space. Knowing their destination and what they had to do. Invade Cybertron and gather all the data they could. It was something that was to be done in order for the Decepticons to rule the Universe. Megatron would be the ruler of the Universe. It was their destiny, for all the power they wanted.

Starscream jumped above the ship a good bit. "STARSCREAM! TRANSFORM." Starscream shouted. His forearms and elbows separated from his upper arms and rotated under his upper arms. His cone halves came out of his feet and his heels went into them. The back part of his jet, where his head was, rotated up and the tail area rotated up and attached to each other. His legs came up and formed the front end, along with his feet. He was in his jet mode.

"Vegga Prime, TRANS-FORM." His head folded onto the back of his vehicle and the front end came up, locking his head in place. His arms went up and rotated around a bit till they were in proper alignment. Once they were, they SLAMMED onto his Cybertronian ship form. His legs folded twice to get under his vehicle mode. Powerguard attached to the section on Vegga Prime's arm. Being a bit higher than the main gun.

The other Decepticons hopped on them both. As for Ransack, Starscream shot and hooked a cable around his leg.

"Hey, hey! This isn't funny." Ransack claimed.

They both flew. Megatron being on the front of Vegga Prime's front end. He had his determined look and faced in the direction they were heading. This attack was going to give them the edge they needed. Nothing would stop them.

Back on Cybertron, the Autobots were assembled in the meeting area. Optimus Prime stood in the middle. Landmine, Mudflap, Scattorshot and the others are present with him. The other Autobots are looking at him, knowing this is important if the leader of them has assembled them to this meeting. Optimus Prime looks at each of the Autobots that are there.

He knows the potential danger that are facing them and must let them know, in a calm and serious manner. Not wanting a panic. Vector Prime is next to him. Knowing what needs to be done, awaits for Optimus to make the speech. Optimus Prime steps up. The Autobots look on even more now, knowing he's ready to speak.

"Autobots. The reason I called for this assembly is to inform you of a new, and a bigger danger facing us than last time." Optimus Prime said. They looked on still. Eager to know what it is. "Another black hole has been made. But only by Vector Primes evil twin brother, Vegga Prime." Optimus Prime states.

The Autobots star chatting to each other, being scared about this. They notice this. "Hey! Everyone, listen to Optimus instead of talking." Jetfire states.

"Now everyone, Jetfire will soon go to earth and get all of us vehicle modes for us to take a form of. There are universes for us to go to, but these are going to be dangerous missions. The Decepticons may have knowledge of this, but we will get to these planets and save the universe." Optimus Prime said.

Scattorshot steps up. "Just don't worry everyone. We'll be checking each portal with Vector Prime and Optimus Prime. With Vector Prime's sword and Optimus' matrix of leadership, we will know if they're safe to travel through." Scattorshot states.

Redalert gets up. "Now, if anything does seem wrong, we will apply medication to those that may or will need it. These portals are very mysterious and we don't know that much about them. So we will have medication ready for just in case." Redalert stated.

"Autobots. Be prepared for any bad situations. We don't know what lies ahead of us for this next mission. All we do know is, we need to get moving to work on this mission." Optimus Prime finishes.

TP1

Tom: Another chapter is done everyone. But we'll be right back.

"Time to roll out." Optimus Prime transforms.

Tom: The Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning, chapter marathon for Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters premier will return. We're still rolling out. Only Toonami

Hope you all are enjoying this. A belated birthday chapter will be made for Toonami's birthday. Till next time. TimPrime1 out.


	11. Chapter 11The Attack

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 11:

The Attack

Tom: We're now back everyone. Time for more of this Cybertron 2 marathon. All a part of the premier of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters.

"Time for a real blast." Thunderblast claimed. She fired a few missiles. "Time to have a blast." Soundwave stated. "You got it." Mudflap stated. "NULL LASTER CANNON." Starscream shouted. "Leave these Autobots alone. Your fight is with me." Optimus stated.

TP1

As the Decepticons flew through space, they knew that Cybertron was getting closer. Megatron was seeing victory getting close to being in his grasp. The distraction the Decepticons would do would show usefulness to him. That was, until, it was up and he had no more use for them. He even knew he'd be gaining more power soon. It was what he was wanting; the power.

Even the other Decepticons wanted the same thing. But what they didn't realize is that Megatron wanted any form of power all to himself. It was his and his alone. He would be making the decisions as soon as he was the ruler of the Universe, for it all was his.

Cybertron came into view. This was it. All they were hoping for. Power was within their grasp as Cybertron got closer. Megatron had a smirk on his face. This was his chance for ultimate power. But first came the data for the keys, or where they could be at. Even if they were dispersed, he would be claiming it for himself.

Vegga Prime and Starscream both came above Cybertron. Both of them looked for the spots of where Megatron wanted the other Decepticons. Megatron pointed at the spots that he had assigned.

Starscream dropped off Ransack and Crumplezone at the right section of the base. Thundercracker and Thunderblast were placed at the front part of the base. Finally Starscream, Sideways and Soundwave went to the left corner of the base. Megatron remained on Vegga Prime, awaiting for the attack to begin.

A few Autobots were at the front section, guarding the base. Making sure that no intruders got in or went through security clearance with either a higher ranked Autobot or Optimus. Thundercracker and Thunderblast watch them. Keeping a close eye on the Autobots. They're walking back and forth, making sure to keep an eye on things.

Each of them looked around, trying to see if there was any sign of an enemy. There was non, but they didn't know about the Decepticon ambush that was waiting for them. They kept on walking, thinking the area was clear.

"Doubt any Decepticons are here or near. Along with any other enemy." one said.

"I'll agree with ya, but the boss said for us to keep our guard up." the other one said.

"Ok, ok." the first one finished. They walked on. As they did Megatron studied them for a bit and saw an opening.

"Now! Attack now." he ordered Thunderblast and Thundercracker.

"You got it boss." Thundercracker stated. He fired a shot at the Autobot guards.

"Time for a real blast." Thunderblast claimed. She fired a few missiles.

"What the...?" they all said. KABOOM. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH." all the soldiers screamed.

Some reinforcements came out. "Where are they?" one asked.

"Where are the intruders?" another one asked.

"Why, right here." Sideways stated. He fired a few shot at them.

"Whaaaaaaa." they shouted.

"Time to have a blast." Soundwave stated. He let out a wall of sound against the Autobots. After that, the sound hit the building. Blasts and missiles were being fried at the Autobots base.

As this was going on, the other Autobots were feeling it inside. The mechanical walls were shaking. Everything was beginning to go haywire.

"Vat all is going on?" Mudflap wondered.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Scattershot stated.

"What in the name of Cybertron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. He and Vector Prime headed towards the main computer room and entered it. "Scattershot. Status report." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Doesn't looked good, chief." Scattershot said. He rotated his chair a bit to face Optimus. "Seems like it an ambush from the Decepticons." Scattershot claimed.

"Is Megatron here?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Can't tell, chief. But it looks like Starscream and the others are back." Jetfire claimed.

"Possibly my brother too. Optimus, we must go and face them. I need to be sure..." "Understood Vector Prime. We'll go and investigate." Optimus Prime told Vector Prime. They both rushed they didn't realize was is that Mudflap and Landmine heard this.

"Starscream, huh? Wanna go and pay him a visit?" Landmine asked Mudflap.

"You got it." Mudflap stated.

They both followed Optimus and Vector Prime. If this was a Decepticon ambush, then they needed to act fast. Plus, they haven't seen the Decepticons in years. This was going tp be more trouble and a lot trickier to handle if they didn't act fast enough. Plus think this through.

Blasts were outside, going in different directions. The Decepticons were firing right at the command center. Optimus Prime came out with Vector Prime. Landmine and Mudflap followed.

"What in the name of Primus...?" Optimus question. They saw the other Autobots fighting the Decepticons. Thunderblast and Thundercracker were spotted. Optimus was more worried about Starscream. Since he was, formerly, second in command. He knew he was near. Optimus looked to Vector Prime. "I'm going to look for Starscream." he stated.

"I'll be looking for my twin." Vector Prime stated. They both went their separate ways. Vector Prime to find his twin, if possible. As for Optimus, he went after Starscream.

As for with him, a few Autobot scouts. Were trying to find him while he hid behind a wall. "Where did he go?" the scout asked.

"Possibly there!" another exclaimed. They went in that direction, until Starscream came out.

"OR RIGHT HERE!" he exclaimed.

"What the...?" they all got surprised.

"NULL LASTER CANNON." Starscream shouted. He fired shots at them and hit the scouts.

"Look there he is. Get him." a soldier stated. They aimed their weapons at Starscream and fired. Tehy barely missed. But Starscream flew towards them.

"YOU WON'T GET ME THAT EASILY." Starscream stated as a fact. "CYBER KEY POWERRRRR!" he exclaimed. A key came through a hole in space and went into his back. An energon sword swung out of his right side, in the side of his jet and an energon cannon swung out of his left side of the side of his jet. "TALE THIS." BAM. He fired a sot at them.

They knew they were doomed from it. KABOOM. Starscream smirked, knowing they were gone. That was until he saw Optimus Prime standing in the way. "Hmm! Prime!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Leave these Autobots alone. Your fight is with me." Optimus stated.

"Fine Prime. I'll take you down first." Starscream fired more blasts at Optimus as the scouts fled.

Optimus dodged the blasts and charged at Starscream. Starscream swung his sword at Optimus, but he blocked it and punched him. The fight between Optimus and Starscream was underway. Megatron saw this and the other Autobots fighting. He took this chance.

"Now vegga Prime." Megatron ordered. He jumped off him and fell towards the planet.

"Transform." Vegga Prime stated. He turned into his robot mode and followed Megatron.

He caught up with Megatron. "Can you warp us in?" Megatron asked him.

"I can." Vegga Prime said.

"Then do it. To the control room." Megatron ordered. Vegga Prime did just that.

Both of them appeared in the main control room. Megatron looked around a bit and saw the control panel. "Buzzsaw! There!" Megatron ordered. He pointed towards the control panel. Buzzsaw launched and landed on it. Connecting a wire into it, Buzzsaw began to gather data. "That's right, gather all the data that is needed." Megatron finished.

Buzzsaw did just that. Vegga Prime was even typing a few buttons. He too was gathering data as well. But while this was going on, the battle was still going on outside.

Landmine and Mudflap were firing at the Decepticons. Mudflap was using his right arm to fire and Mudflap was using his left. As they were, Landmine noticed something. None of the Decepticons didn't even try to make their way to the Autobots base, not even into it. That's when he wondered why.

"Hey Mudflap. Have you noticed the Decepticons haven't even tried to move in on the base?" Landmine asked.

"What do you mean?" Mudflap replied.

"Look!" Mudflap does. "Notice, they haven't even moved." Landmine states. Mudflap sees this and is surprised.

"Now I have. But what does it mean?" Mudflap asked, wondering.

"It means we're being distracted." Landmine stated. He activated his com-link. "Optimus! Come in Optimus." Landmine calls.

"Yes Landmine. Go ahead." Optimus says. He still fights Starscream. Starscream makes a few swings, but Optimus blocks or avoids them and attacks back.

"Optimus, it's a distraction. They're not even making it for the base." Landmine states.

"What? But how?" Optimus asked.

"Have you noticed that Starscream hasn't even moved towards the base?" Landmine asked.

He looks and realizes Landmine is right. The whole time they've been fighting, Starscream hasn't even moved towards the base. Now Optimus knew something was up. "Autobots, this is only a distraction they're using. Keep them occupied while head back in." Optimus orders.

He begins to run back to the base. But Starscream blocks him with his energon sword. "Uhuhuh. You're mine, Prime." Starscream states.

"Darn it Starscream, I don't have time for this." Optimus Prime tells him.

"You're not getting past..." Optimus shoves him aside. Starscream aims his canon at him and locks on. "We're not finished yet." he claims. He fires a shot and it hits Optimus in the back. Optimus falls down from the impact and turns around a bit. Starscream is up in the air, getting ready to strike at Optimus. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Starscream claimed. Optimus awaited for the impact.

WHAM. Nothing had hit him. This was very mysterious to him. How could the attack not hit him? No one was near him. Unless... He looked and saw Landmine. He used his big left arm to block the attack.

"Landmine..." "No time to chat now. Get moving." Landmine said as he interrupted Optimus. He threw Starscream back and turned a bit to face Optimus. "I'll handle Starscream." he stated. Optimus gave a nod and went off. Landmine turned to Starscream. Starscream got up. "You're mine, Starscream." Landmine stated.

"Oh yes, it's you. Old man." Starscream stated.

"You know it's Landmine." Landmine told him.

"I know. I just haven't made your tombstone." Starscream said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Too bad. I won't need it, BUT YOU WILL." he charges at Starscream. They engage in battle.

As for Optimus, he was running down the halls. His destination was the control room. He passed a monitor and saw something that he thought was only a ghost. He kept on down the halls. As for outside. Landmine had Starscream on the ropes a good bit. That until Starscream contacted Megatron.

"Megatron! Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron growled in annoyance. "What is it Starscream?" he demanded.

"Optimus got away. He's already in the center, right now." Starscream stated.

"What?" Megatron questioned. He looked behind him a bit.

"Sir?" Vegga Prime asked.

"Hmph. Prime is here." Megatron stated.

"What?" Vegga Prime asked. Megatron looked to the hall.

"You go. Prime is mine." Megatron ordered. Vegga Prime turned to Buzzsaw and took him. He got out quickly.

As for Megatron, he waited with his back turned. While he was, Optimus was coming down the halls still.

He looked at another monitor. Seeing the figure more. He was in complete shock, knowing it couldn't be, but it was. "No! It can't be." Optimus claimed. He ran all the way and came into the command center. That's where he saw him "Megatron!" Optimus declared.

Megatron turned on one leg, keeping one pointed at the screen and another at a different angle. Close to Optimus. "Prime!" Megatron exclaimed.

TP1

Tom: Time for another cliffhanger. So far, two leaders see each other after 10 Cybertron years. Completely epic. Don't forget, this is for the Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters Premier. We hope you all are enjoying this. TimPrime1 is hoping to have a fourth one done, but this is pretty good. He may end on up continuing with this for a while. Who knows? All I know is, this isn't the last one. Hope to see you all again. Only Toonami.

Hope you all are enjoying this chapter update marathon. This is going to be long, hopefully. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	12. Chapter 12 Leader VS Leader

Transformers

Cybertron2: A New Beginning

Chapter 12:

Leader V.S. Leader

Tom, still in his chair: Hey all you Toonami faithful viewers. Time for more updates for the chapter marathon. This is still for the premier of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. Hope you all enjoy. As for right now, let's keep this rolling still. Does the same with the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Both leaders faced each other as they saw each other again. It had been ten Cybertron years since then, and now they were facing each other again(Fact: Been about that long between Armada and Energon.). It was as if this was a non stop battle between them that would never end (Fact: The war between both facrtions never ends in the shows, but not in Rescue Bots. No Decepticons.). It was like every time yin would die, while yang lived. Yin would always come back. A never ending cycle of a battle that can never end.

Each leader stared each other down. Knowing this was going to be another battle one would win and one would lose. Megatron was not willing to lose to Optimus so easily. He would be giving it his all. Just to only defeat Optimus and become ruler of the universe.

Megatron had been waiting for his revenge, and this was his chance to get it. He still remembered how Optimus Prime killed him; Vector Primes sword. Stabbed right through him, and he wouldn't let Optimus have that chance again. This would be his victory, but Optimus wouldn't let Megatron have this victory either.

With all that Megatron sought. Tyranny, enslavement, power... There was a lot that Megatron had wanted when he was the ruler. But as for now, he was the leader of the Decepticons. Optimus intended to keep him like that for as long as he could. It was still a stare down between them. Two leaders, one fight, one winner.

Megatron chuckled. "Looks like you've seen a ghost, Prime!" Megatron stated.

"I'm taking it this is Vegga Primes doing, since he's back." Optimus stated.

"How observant Prime. Now I know Vector Prime didn't die. But only damaged by Vegga Prime, of his failure." Megatron stated.

"The only one who has failed is you Megatron. Since you've been gone these ten Cybertron years, there's been a great amount of peace. But now that you're back. The war between our factions is back and needs to end." Optimus states.

"It ends, WHEN I AM VICTOR." Megatron lunges at Optimus.

Optimus retaliates and they punch each other across the face. Optimus took this chance and hit Megatron a few times. In the gut, the face and everywhere else. Optimus even hit Megatron's leg with his foot. That gave Megatron a charlie horse, forcing him down. That's when Optimus had the chance and kicked Megatron's body to the side.

Megatron did a slight dismount, really fast and ran at Optimus. They got engaged into another fight; punches and kicks went everywhere. Optimus hit Megatron's chest, Megatron, Optimus Prime's head. They made a blow to each other, and that's when Megatron grabbed Optimus' arm and slung him across the room a bit.

"Not bad Prime. You're still good, but not good enough." Megatron claimed.

"Same with you Megatron. Even with that new body, you're still no match with out the armor of Unicron." Optimus claimed.

"Oh, you think so?" Megatron asked, smirking.

"What do you mean? The armor of Unicron is no longer covering you." Optimus Prime stated.

"True and false, Prime. But as of now, I have two new weapons on this one." Megatron stated. His light ports on each side of his waist opened.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"THIS." Megatron grunted as he fired a blast from each light port. Two beams hit Optimus and he was tossed into the hallway. He barely got up since the impact from the attacks had hit him pretty hard. "I would stay down, if I were you." Megatron stated as he got closer to Optimus. "The new weapons are more powerful they they appear." Megatron stated.

"Maybe so. But I have new weapons too." Optimus pulled out a gun; a new shiny one. Megatron was a bit stunned at his, but noticed the weapon was small. A bit bigger than his old gun, but it was still small.

"HA. That puny thing will stop me?" Megatron questioned with sarcasm I his voice.

"NO. BUT I WILL." Optimus fired a shot at Megatron and made a direct hit on the left upper edge of his chest. Another shot fired and he hit Megatron right in the chest this time. More fired and Megatron got a bit damaged and took a few steps back from it. Firing ceased and Optimus grabbed at Megatron. They fought again

Megatron grunted in the fight. "I...won't...let...you...win...Prime." Megatron claimed.

"I won then. I can win now." Optimus told him.

"Not this time." He used all his strength to pick up Optimus and threw him through the ceiling.

Optimus landed on the top of the command center. Sliding down a bit, hearing the screeching metal, but was all to faint for him to hear at the same time. He finally stopped, now looking on at the new battle and the start of the war between both factions again.

Optimus knew this war had just begun again. But this time, it was only a battle that would begin it. Autobots against Decepticons and this was going to last longer than they had thought. This is something he didn't want.

In the base, Megatron looks up. Seeing the hole he jumps through it and land on the roof. Seeing the battle waging on. He smiled at this. The new war was about to begin. He would lead the Decepticons into victory. Landmine and Mudflap were now fighting Starscream. Thunderblast was engaging Jetfire and so was Thundercracker. Each of the Decepticons were fighting Autobots. That was until Scattorshot and Redalert came up.

"Time to show these Deceptefreaks what we can do." Scattorshot states. He fires a cluster of ball missiles at them. They explode on impact. Redalert fires his won weapons. More Decepticons are hit.

Megatron sees this, but could care less about it. He focuses more on Optimus Prime. He looks at him, with hate in his eyes. Optimus looks at him. The two leaders still facing it off. Megatron fired more at Optimus. While he barley even dodged it.

Megatron kept firing at Optimus. As for him, he got out his gun and fired back at him. It was an engagn battle. Neither of the leaders kept their distance form each other. They hit, wham and slammed each other. It was a never ending tie. They were matched a good bit. This is reasonable, since they were leaders.

Both Optimus and Megatron kept on fighting till they fell off the roof. Landing on Cybertron, itself. There they fought as well. Megatron having the upper hand with his side canons. Optimus hid behind a barrier. Megatron smirked at this.

"Hiding like a coward, huh, Prime? How pathetic. You even lack the skills to take me on." Megatron told him. "Now, DIE." he fired another wave of beams at him. Optimus came out.

"Who says I don't have the right skills?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I did. Your weaponry is out of date. Mine, however, isn't." he fired more blasts at him. Optimus dodged them.

"Really. Then why do they look so new?" Optimus Prime jumped into the air. "OPTIMUS PRIME, TRANSFORM! SUPER MODE." he shouted. His phase conductors came out of their container and separated like last time. Then both of his large super feet went onto his bottom foot like last time. The phase conductors connected onto the back of his legs and his jet pack attached onto his back. His side ears folded out and his face mask covered his mouth. After all that he did his pose and was more powerful. (Fact: In a flash back he went into his super mode in the Cybertron series; shown in a flash back of him with Wingsaber.)

"What in the world...?" Megatron questioned.

He sees Optimus in the new gear. It shines a good bit. But in space, not as much. Optimus stands tall with his new super gear. Now more than ready to face Megatron. "Give it up Megatron. With this new gear, you're out matched." Optimus claimes.

"Oh really. Aaaaahhhhhhhh." He flies towards him. Optimus retaliates. Another battle ensues. Both leaders throw more punches.

As for Optimus. He gets back enough to where he fires his new canons. The blast makes a big impact, that Megatron flies away. He stops in time to hover in the air and fly back at Optimus Prime.

"You think you're so tough! Take this..." he fires electricity at Optimus. Luckily he avoided the attack.

"You won't get me that easily, Megatron." Optimus fired more blasts at Megatron. The blasts hit again and Megatron fell.

He hit the ground with a WHAM. Optimus flies over to him. He looks at Megatron's body. Seeing he just barely moves, Optimus knew he wouldn't stay like that. "Stay down, if you know what's good for you." Optimus Prime stated. Megatron looked up at his foe. Seeing Optimus standing there made him mad.

He was supposed to be the victor, not him. His eyes came back on, just barely. Megatron got up slowly. He faced Prime as well. What ever he was doing, wasn't going to be good. Even in his condition.

"Didn't I just tell u to stay down?" Optimus states.

"I don't orders from no one. Especially, YOU!" Megatron said. He unleashed his power.

Optimus blocked what all Megatron unleashed with his arm. After that he looked at him. Seeing that Megatron had not a single scratch on him anymore. Megatron smirked at Optimus. Now knowing that he can't be defeated so easily. There had to be something that he could do to stop him.

"Surprised Prime? You should be. Thanks to she small pieces of Unicron's armor, I can still recover." he stated.

"I can tell. But to take you down is something else." Optimus stated. They kept at it. Optimus in his new super mode and Megatron in his new form. With their new forms, abilities, powers and so on; they were very powerful against each other. This in which was only because they were leaders.

Megatron was very powerful. Always choosing a vehicle with weapon systems to go against his enemies. He always wanted weapons, just to be and have more power. With that he could enslave any and all life in the universe. No one would stop him. He would have all the power.

As for Optimus. He always had a vehicle with less weapons. Knowing they weren't needed. He knew they weren't needed for peace, but for in case, to be used in defense. Optimus only wanted peace, freedom, justice and so on for the universe.

Now the peace has ended with a battle, and soon enough the war between them would begin again. The leaders would go against each other. Just for what they want. This war, was a continuous war. It hardly ever ended.

TP1

Tom: Even though Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters premiered yesterday. This is the last chapter for the marathon. Hope you all enjoyed. Now to see what's up next. Pushes the touchscreen buttons. The Poke/DBZ crossover symbol shows. Well everyone, there you have it. Another Poke/DBZ crossover. If anyone wants to help, more than welcome. Hope to see you there. Only Toonami

Soon enough, spring break will be here. Hopefully more updates there. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	13. Chapter 13 Twin VS Twin

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 13:

Twin V.S. Twin

Tom comes through the door. What's up everyone. Time has been passing by fast since last year. Summer is near and so are a lot of great stories. Tim's glad he's been doing this as fast as he can; in his regular line up. But there's more to come soon. Hope you all are ready. Who's up for a little Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning? Does the usual with the touchscreen buttons.

"Don't get distracted Prime." Megatron told Optimus. "You try anything and you'll regret it." Scattershot told Thundercracker. "And you will try brother." Vegga Prime said. "What the...?" Megatron wondered in bewilderment.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

As the battle was raging; Vegga Prime was flying over it. Seeing as each Autobot and Decepticon were fighting. Even though they were limited in numbers, the Decepticons gave it their all. Landmine was still on Starscream, Mudflap helping him. Thunderblast was fighting Jetfire. Red Alert and Scattorshot fought Thundercracker.

Vegga Prime looked at the battle, but had a mission to do. As he was heading further away from the base Vector Prime spotted him. He was crossed at his twin for doing this. He had to face him again.

"I will stop you." he said to himself and flew up.

Vegga Prime sensed this and looked back. He saw his brother coming up to him. Knowing that Buzzsaw had all the data looked at the bird transformer. "Go Buzzsaw. Get to Soundwave. You have the data we need and he needs to analyze it." he told the bird. Vegga Prime looked back at his twin. "I'll get Vector Prime." he finished.

Buzzsaw flew off to Soundwave and Vegga Prime faced his brother. Getting his sword out, Vegga Prime lunged at his brother. Vector Prime reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. He looked confused and scared. Not having his sword on him has pretty much left him defenseless. As for his cyber key power; he didn't know what that was yet. His key slot wasn't even seen on him, so he didn't know where it could have been at.

If he had to he would fight with his own two hands. He lunged at his brother as well, with out his sword. As soon as they collided Vector Prime blocked his brothers attack by slapping the sword with the both of his hands. As soon as Vegga Prime's sword came down onto his twin. Vector Prime clapped his hands together, on the sword, stopping it.

He struggled, holding his brothers sword. Knowing his own strength wouldn't hold for long; since he was thousands of years old. Optimus began to detect this and looked to Vector Prime, still in his super mode.

He saw Vector Prime fighting with out his sword. "Vector Prime!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get distracted Prime." Megatron told him. Megatron lunged at Optimus and he avoided it.

"Where's Vector Prime's sword?" Optimus asked. Red Alert looked at Vector Prime and just remembered what he did with his sword.

"I left his sword inside on the operation table. I needed it out of the way for the operation." Red Alert told them.

"Well Vector Prime needs it." Optimus stated.

"I can't keep up what I'm doing for long." Vector Prime said.

Red Alert looked to ScatterShot who was still fighting Thundercracker. "You go and get Vector Primes sword." Scatershot said. His launcher lifted on his back and her fired a few cluster shots at Thundercracker.

"WOW, AO, AO, AO." Thundercracker was blasted back.

Scattershot looked to Red Alert a bit. "You go and get his sword." he told him. Scattershot turned back to Thundercracker. "I can handle him, easily." he told him.

"Just be careful." Red Alert stated and went off. Thundercracker saw this.

"Oh no you don't." Thundercracker lunged for Red Alert, only to be hit by Scattershot's missiles.

"You try anything and you'll regret it." Scattershot told Thundercracker.

"I doubt that." Thundercracker claimed and went for Scattershot.

Red Alert was in the base; heading down each hall way. That was until he reached the operating room. He saw Vector Prime's sword and took it with him. He ran back for the outside and got back to the entrance fast. As soon as he did a figure got in his way. "What the...?" Red Alert wondered. It was Crumplezone.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked, menacingly.

"Get out of my..." "Uh, uh, uh, uh." Crumplezone said as he blocked him. Red Alert had no way of getting past him to get the sword to Vector Prime.

He saw Optimus and knew Optimus was closer. Maybe a bit preoccupied, but he was the best bet.

"Optimus! Catch." he threw the sword to Optimus. Optimus looked and grabbed the sword fast.

"Right. I know what to do." Optimus said. He looked to Vector Prime. "Vector Prime!" he threw the sword right at him.

Vector Prime saw his sword coming at him. As soon as it reached him he caught it. "I thank you both." he stated and faced his brother. "I will take you down myself if I have to, brother." Vector Prime said, pointing his sword at his twin.

"And you will try brother." Vegga Prime said.

They fought, clanging their swords. Sparks flew as the swords hit each other.

As that was going on the battle between both Autobots and Decepticons continued. Scattershot fired a few missiles at Thundercracker. Thunderblast was still fighting Jetfire and they fired shots at each other.

Buzzsaw was above them all heading for Soundwave. This was while Soundwave was defending himself against any Autobot that came near him. As soon as he saw Buzzsaw he fired one more shot at a Autobot, killing him.

Buzzsaw came up to him and landed on his left arm. Soundwave looked at him. "Buzzsaw. Connect. Input data." he commanded. A wire came out out of Soundwave's arm and plugged into Buzzsaw's back. Data started to go through him from any and all they had gathered. This was to ensure they had collected all the data, for they saw how much there was earlier.

Back with the battle. The Bots and Cons were fired shots this way and that. Even when in physical combat. Starscream still fought Landmine and Mudflap. His blade still out along with his blaster. He tried to slash at Landmine while trying to blast Mudflap.

"TAKE THIS!" Starscream shouted. He sliced directly at Landmine, who avoided it.

He looked right at Starscream. "You wont get me that easily. I maybe old; but I'm still tough." Landmine stated.

Mudflap went in font of him in the right corner of Landmine. "Same here, but not old. Just young." he stated.

"I don't care. AS LONG AS I GET YOU BOTH." Starscream shouted. He lunged right at them.

Scattershot is hit back by Crumplezone. He looked right at him. "For a big guy, you sure don't hit as hard." Scattershot said.

"Hey, we do what we do, hehe." Crumplezone stated. He tried another punch, but this time Scattershot dodged it.

"But not fast enough." Scattershot said and fired a few missiles at Crumplezone.

"Oh SLAAAAAAAG." he tried to run but, BAM. They hit him and he fell over.

Scattershot just stood there, arms crossed. "The bigger they are; the harder they fall." Scattershot states.

"Hold still bug guy. So I can hit ya." Thunderblast says. She fires a few missiles at Jetfire. He dodges them.

"Can't get me that easily. TAKE THIS." Jetfire says as he fires a few shots. They barely miss, but they hit Thunderblast.

Vector Prime and Vegga Prime still fought. Vegga Prime was gaining a bit of the upper hand. He even fired shots at his brother. They hit and caused some damage. Vector Prime didn't have Safeguard on him to retaliate any shots. The only thing he had was his sword. Vegga Prime noticed all of this. "Hey brother! Where's Safeguard?" Vegga Prime asked.

"He may not be here with me, but at least he's SAFE!" Vector Prime exclaimed. He lunged right back at his brother.

However, Optimus Prime heard this and knew where Safeguard was. He looked to Megatron, who had just, also, lunged at him. Optimus kicked him with his leg and looked away for a second. "Safeguard! Come in. This is Optimus Prime. Come in Safeguard." Optimus ordered.

Safeguard was in Cybertrons data storage. Making sure that everything the Autobots recorded was uploaded into the mainframe. As he was he received a transmission from Optimus Prime, telling him to head out there. They need help. Safeguard quickly began to upload the next bits of data and transformed into his new ship mode and flew out, as fast as he could.

Vector Prime still fought as hard as he could against his twin, but it was barely any use with out Safeguard as his blaster. Vegga Prime knew this was going to be hard for his twin to fight against him with out a weapon. "Best give up now while you have a chance, brother." Vegga Prime said.

Vector Prime was getting exhausted from attacking his brother like this. While his brother had a damaged sword and his cyber key powered weapon along with his minicon, powerguard. Vector Prime held his sword and got up a bit. "I will fight you till my spark is no more." Vegga Prime stated and lunged back at his brother.

That was when Safeguard came out of the base, he transformed. Just in time to see Vector Prime again. He did beeps and boops in excitement when he saw him. Vector Prime heard this and looked below and saw him. He saw Safeguard. He was shocked, but wasted no time. "SAFEGUARD! TO ME!" he called showing his left arm.

Safeguard quickly ran, jumped up and transformed into his ship form again and power linked onto his left arm. After that Vector Prime aimed his arm right at his brother and fired at him. Vegga Prime dodged the blasts as fast as he could. It barely worked as he flew as fast he could. That was until he got hit by a blast. He did not take this anymore.

There was a swirl above them and a key power coming down. "CYBERRR KEY POWERRRRRRr." Vegga Prime shouted and his three guns folded out to become his tri canon again. He aimed at Vector Prime, knowing he would be slow to try and dodge this attack. As soon as he locked his twin brother he fired.

Vector Prime had no time to dodge this one; and it hit. KABOOM. Everyone was at a standstill on this one, thinking the worst. They didn't know if that attack had done him in or not. They waited till the blast smoke cleared and they saw him. He was still standing, but didn't move as if he was dead. But there was an energy field surrounding him.

"What the hey! Brother?" his twin asked.

"What is this?" Jetfire wondered, asking.

"It can't be!" Optimus exclaimed.

"What the...?" Megatron wondered in bewilderment.

"This is a cyber key. A brand new one." Optimus said. As he said that a swirling vortex opened in space and a key was coming straight down.

It went straight into Vector Prime's back/front part of his vehicle. (The back part of his robot and front section, but closer to the head. Right behind his head.) "CYBERRR KEYY POWEEERRRRR!" Vector Prime called out. The power activated and two rectangular doors opened and a missile launcher came out of each of them. They came around to face the front on Vector Primes shoulders and he did his cyber key power stance.

"That's impossible. How could he have a new cyber key slot and power?" Vegga Prime wondered.

Optimus knew that this was completely new to all of them. But also knew that this new power could be used against the Decepticons. Megatron was bewildered at this still. No way could Vector Prime have a new cyber key power.

"This is impossible. How could he have a new cyber key power?" Megatron wondered.

"I also want to know this. Red Alert" Optimus commanded. Asking Red Alert.

Red Alert noticed this as well. He knew good and well of what happened. "Well I can't fully explain; but I'll tell you what happened." Red Alert said.

"No time for that." Vector Prime claimed as he charged at Vegga Prime. He stopped and fired the new missiles. They hit Vegga Prime. KABOOM.

"Right. Vector Prime is ri..." BAM. Megatron punched Optimus right across the face. Optimus hit the ground and saw Magatron heading for him, so he round house kicked with his leg and Megaton fell.

The fight kept on between the two factions. Vector Prime fired more missiles at his brother. All of the Autobots and Decepticons kept at it, while Soundwave finished getting the data. "Analysis complete. Need more data." Soundwave claimed, knowing that not all the data was received. "Megatron. Need to gather more data. All isn't here." Soundwave stated.

"What? Gurr. Then get in the base and get the remainder." Megatron commanded.

"Soundwave is on it." he ran straight for the base.

"Don't u dare." an Autobot soldier said. Soundwave blasted right through him and headed for the base.

TP1

Tom: Well that's that. Static. What the...? He hits the touchscreen buttons. More static goes off. Ok, this is weird. Will get back to you all after I try and solve this. So stay gold all you Toonamifaithful.

Me. See you all on another Transformers Cybertron 2 chapter. The Absolution isn't working right, but we're trying to get it fixed. Plus my semester is nearing an end, but I plan on taking a summer class. Hate it, but gotta do it. 3D Animation 2. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	14. Chapter 14 Gathering More Data

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 14:

Gathering More Data

Tom sitting in his chair: Hey all you Toonami faithful viewers. Since you've been gone, I've been trying to make out what this is. Possibly a transmission, a message! Both? Well, whatever this is, it's taken the Absolution down a bit. Got a small bit of signal. As for now, let's get this... what the...?" He hits the play button, but nothing happens. More static is on the screen. "Ok! Going to need a little help."

Max: Doing my best to boost the signal Tom. The Drones aren't responding correctly.

Dan: We gotta try and get them to.

Everyone hits a few buttons. I flip a few switches and force them off. They all look at me.

Me: Give it a sec..." I reactivate them turning the main switch. They all activate and send data to the Absolution.

Sara: Now receiving data.

Tom: Thought only we could do that.

Me: It's a fail safe I put in them. We'll find out what's wrong, but as for now. Tom!

Tom: Gotcha." He hits the play button.

TP1

As Soundwave blasted his way through the Autobots. Those that got in his way. He made it to the building and went in fast. Using his technology, plus Buzzsaw, he made sure all entrances and exits were sealed to where no one could get in or out. He then looked down the long hallway and went down it with Buzzsaw.

He continued seeing empty hall after empty hall. That was until he came upon a big room with HUGE computer screens. Raising up his arm, he launched Buzzsaw to gather more data. He even went up to the computers and used his robotic wires/cords to gather the data for in case. Plus to delete the data the Autobots had.

As he looked up at the screen he saw all the data. It was going all over the screen as they both began to gather it. He had to be sure that all the data was gathered so that they had it; as an advantage against the Autobots. While as for the battle outside.

Jetfire was till engaging the Decepticon, Thunderblast. She may have kept her figure and all, but she was still as tough as she was before. But a little softer. That didn't even matter to Jetfire. She was still very tough to handle. Even Landmine was having some trouble with Starscream. Mudflap was helping him with Starscream, but it was hard for them both. Landmine was still old by possibly thousands of years. But not as old as Vector Prime. The keeper of Space and Time.

The battles raged on for each of them. For those that were fighting. As for Ransack. He had been fighting, but hid like a coward. He watched as each Bot and Con battled. Giving off his usual evil grin. He sneaked off during the entire battle. "Now I don't have to do this kind of battle. All I have to do is..." "Get caught by me." Ransack looked back and saw Red Alert.

Red Alert fired a few shots and hit Ransack. "WOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Ransack was blasted back. He was on the ground and looked up at Red Alert, who had his arms aimed at him.

"I'm more than ready to take you on, Ransack." he said.

"Wh-what about Thundercracker or Crumplezone?" Ransack asked.

"They're per-occupied at the moment. While I can face you." Red Alert said and fired more shots. As they fought Sideways was enjoying the battle from afar.

He looked on at them, fighting on another. He may have been the one to change sides now and then. But he just loved to watch this. Through his one screen vizor, that hid his eyes. Seeing the explosions and physical fights. "Now this way I won't have to fight. Hahaha heh, hih." he sees some of the Autobots winning. "Too bad I don't have any weapons, or other wise; I could've helped, hehehe." he even looked at a weapon he had, but didn't want to be caught I the fighting.

This was all he wanted to do. Not get mixed into the fight, but watch it a good bit. As he was, a few missiles headed for Jetfire, straight form Thunderblast. He dodged them just barely. Optimus still faced Megatron, unaware of what Soundwave was doing.

Megatron emitted electricity from his right hand and Optimus dodged it, just barely and pulled up his canons. He fired his attack but Megatron avoided it just in time. That was when Optimus flew at Megatron and punched him across his face.

"I'll get you for that, Prime!" Megatron claimed.

"Guess again Megatron." Optimus told him as he fired again and hit Megatron head on. Megatron got back up and faced Optimus again, but what puzzled Optimus was why Megatron hadn't made a move for the base or had retreated. This didn't even make any sense. Optimus didn't know what his plans were. That was until he thought of where Megatron was before.

He was in the main control room; looking at the screen. Optimus was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of what Megatron was doing, and saw all the data they had gathered. That's when he figured it out. He looked back to the base then back at Megatron.

"What is it Prime? Too much of a coward to fight me?" Megatron claimed.

Optimus saw past this and knew this was no ordinary fight. "You haven't retreated, or went for the base again. You're only distracting me." Optimus said.

"Now why would I distract you? You know me better than to do that." Megatron said.

"I know you Megatron. I even know there's someone in the BASE!" Optimus stated as he went for the doors of the base.

Megatron got in front of him really fast, but Optimus stepped on and over him, heading for the doors. As soon as he reached them he tried to open them, but they didn't budge. "Autobots, the base is sealed shut. I need for someone to hack into the mainframe." Optimus ordered.

"Scattershot! You're the best best to help Optimus." Red Alert said.

"A bit busy here." Scattershot replied, while facing Thundercracker.

"Mudflap, go take care of Thundercracker. I'll handle this punk." Landmine said.

"Be sure to leave some for me before a I get back." Mudflap said before he went off.

"I doubt you can handle me." Starscream said.

"Then bring it." Landmine replied.

They both fought as they normally would. As for Mudflap, he ran straight for Thundercracker. When he got to him he jump kicked him and Thundercracker flew to the ground. Mudflap then looked to Scattershot.

"Get to Optimus Prime and help him. I'll handle this little punk." Mudflap told him.

"Ok, and good luck." Scattershot replied and went off.

Thundercracker began to get up and Mudflap noticed this and looked at him. As soon as Thundercracker was up he looked up at Mudflap; who was bigger than him. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Oh YES!" Mudflap stated and hit him with his extending crane. That made Thundercracker fly back.

While with Scattershot; he ran to Optimus. When he did he saw him at the entrance. "Hang on Prime. I've got this." Scattershot said. Optimus stood to the side. As Scattershot got to him he went to the door and began to work on it. "What's wrong with it boss?" he asked.

"I suspect someone is still in there and trying to steal all of our data, possibly." Optimus said.

"Then hang on tight. I'll get you in." Scattershot said and he opened the fuse box to the door and looked to see what he could do. As he did Soundwave was still gathering the data. Buzzsaw was doing the same and was nearly done.

As they were, something caught Soundwave's attention. He brought up one of the security monitors and saw Optimus and Scattershot trying to get in. He wouldn't allow this, but saw that the data was nearly done. But decided on trying to prevent them from doing so. The main reason was to make sure to wipe their drive of any coordinates. Even if they did regather it, the data would be wiped again.

Soundwave typed a few buttons and his robotic wires came out and hacked into the mainframe like the ship they were on. But that was for some extra energon and power they needed. Buzzsaw watched as Soundwave prevented the entry even more.

After he did, Scattershot was nearly in when, _swoosh_. The panel closed. Nearly on his hand. Optimus noticed this and knew that Scattershot was one of his best technicians. This would never happen while Scattershot tried to fix something. Or rarely ever did.

He looked to him. "What is it Scattershot? What happened?" Optimus asked.

"You're right on the something being in there. Give me a sec..." Scattershot replied. He hacked into the terminal by breaking it open. Connecting wires to his chest. Once he did that a holographic screen came from his optics and showed a figure on screen in the control room. Optimus barely recognized him, but knew the bird. Plus the jet like pieces on the robot. "Who do you think it is chief?" Scattershot asked.

"I think I now know. It's Soundwave and his minicon. But it's a different color than last time." Optimus said.

"What the...? How'd those two get by the security?" Scattershot asked.

"However they did! We need to get inside, fast." Optimus ordered.

"I'll do what I can chief." Scattershot replied.

"I'll do what I can to you, Prime." Megatron said as he charged at Optimus.

This caught Optimus Prime's eye and he elbowed Megatron with his left elbow. Megatron crashed on the ground, landing on his back. Optimus flew right at him and nearly punched him, if he hadn't moved. After that, Megatron tripped him while he was in the space air. Optimus did a dismount and landed on his feet.

"I won't let you pass, Prime. We will accomplish what we came here to do. This way..." Megatron didn't speak for a few seconds. "We get the upper hand." he finished.

"I won't allow you to do this Megatron. We've worked too hard to retain peace in the Universe while you were gone. Now, it's all gone since you're back." Optimus said.

"There is no peace. Only battles; and ours will continue till one of us falls for good. Which will be YOU!" He lunged at Optimus again and they fought. While Scattershot was trying to hack into the door to open it and Soundwave was almost done with the data retrieval.

He looked at the screen and it said 98% was done. Buzzsaw was finished, but checked over everything while Soundwave was getting his data. It finally reached 100% and he began to put in something that was going to keep on whipping out the coordinates or any other data that the Autobots would recover. It only lasted a few and he disconnected from the computer.

Buzzsaw did the same and flew onto Soundwave's arm. When they both left the room the door automatically opened and Scattershot saw this and jumped back. He looked to Optimus. "Optimus! The door is opened now." Scattershot stated.

Megatron turned to look behind himself at bit. "What?" This gave Optimus his chance. He fired right at Megatron and he grunted when the blast hit him. That was when Optimus went past him buy jumping over him and ran for the door.

Scattershot waited for him, but that was when Soundwave went past him. Now this surprised Scattershot, but when he tried to lock onto him Soundwave moved too fast and got away. Megatron saw this and took this chance, like Optimus did, and tried to follow him. WHAM.

Optimus was holding Megatron back with all of his strength. Megatron looked and saw him. "What the...? What are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"Not letting you get away this time." Optimus said. He looked in a direction. VECTOR PRIME!" he finished.

Vector Prime ran to them. His missiles were at the ready. "I'll get a lock first." he said. While he did Megatron began to fight the hold. "Keep him still Optimus." he told him.

"I'm trying. But he's...NO!" Megatron got out of the grip and Vector Prime followed his movements.

'Nearly there. Almost got it.' he thought.

"I've got em." Landmine said as he ran up to Megatron.

"Landmine... No! Wait!" but it was too late. Vector Prime had him locked on and fired. As he did, WHAM, Landmine stopped Megatron and held him in place.

"Eh! What are you doing, old man?" he asked.

"Keeping you at bay." Landmine stated.

"Not for...huh?" "What the?" they both looked and saw Vector Primes missiles heading for them.

"Oh no..." Megatron said. KABAM. The missiles hit them both and they flew into the air.

"LANDMINE!" Optimus exclaimed.

The Autobots and Decepticons looked in the air. "Megatron!" they all exclaimed.

"I will stop this." Vector Prime said as he swung his sword at space and a portal was thrown in front of them. Vegga Prime noticed this and knew what to do.

He swung his sword and the same thing happened. When Vector Prime saw this, he knew it was too late to save them. "HEEEELLLLLP, MMMMEEEEEE!" Landmine said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megatron shouted.

Thy both went through the portal. The Decepticons were stunned at that. Their leader went through a portal. When all Decepticons saw this, they didn't know what to do. But Vegga Prime did.

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT. FALL BACK." he ordered.

"R-right! What he said." Ransack said and he ran for it.

"Time to get outta here!" Crumplezone said.

All the Decepticons ran for it. Retreating from Cybertron.

"We'll be back." Starscream said and he transformed.

"Count on it, brother." Vegga Prime said. "Transform." he transformed into his ship mode and went off and those that couldn't fly rode on them. Except for Ransack, since he was carried by a cable cord.

"Let's get after em..." Mudflap said.

"No! Don't." Optimus ordered. Mudflap looked at him, puzzled. Optimus turned tot he others. "ALL AUTOBOTS. HEAD INTO THE BASE. WE HAVE TO TRY AND TRACK LANDMINE!" Optimus exclaimed.

They all ran in and got to their posts. They began pushing buttons and the screen popped up. They all looked at it, knowing that Landmine would appear on the screen. Jetfire, Optimus Prime and Vector Prime looked completely focused on the screen. Scattershot and Red Alert were focused on trying to find the right frequency that Landmine was giving off.

Jetfire looked at Optimus. Seeing how focused he was, knew that this was important to do. "Optimus! Do you think we'll fine him?" Jetfire asked.

"Do not worry Jetfire." Vector Prime said. Jetfire looked to him. "We will find him. Don't you worry." Vector Prime finished.

Jetfire looked back at the screen. "He's right Jetfire. We'll find him." Jetfire looked at Optimus now. "We will." Optimus finished. He kept his eyes to the screen the entire time. 'I know it. Don't worry Landmine. We'll find you." he thought.

TP1

Tom: There's another for ya. Brand new chapter for Transformers: Cybertron 2: A new Beginning. Hope you all enjoyed this one..." he hits the touchscreen buttons, but they don't respond. "Come on now! What the...?" A small broadcast comes through.

The broadcast: Do you, static, empty, static, or a meaningful, static. I have to protect, static, can't live with out, static.

Tom: Seems like the message is near everyone. Hopefully, we'll get it soon. Owelp. Next up is another Cybertron 2 chapter. Also, sorry about the lack of promos. The absolution isn't responding correctly to them. Or something is going wrong. " Hit the touchscreen buttons. "Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami."

Me: Don't forget everyone. Check me out on Twitter and/or Facebook. Plus, I have a YouTube. This semester is nearly over and I'll be taking a summer class, or two, hopefully. A chaotic summer everyone, lol. Hope to see you all some more. Til next time.

TimPrime1 out


	15. Chapter 15 The Drift

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 15

The Drift

Tom comes through the door. What's up everyone? Hope you all are ready for another Transformers chapter; I know I am. So just sit back, relax and enjoy. This is going to be freaky." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

"Yeah man. With Megatraun not here; there's no one to lead us." Thundercracker said. "Silence you old fool." Megatron ordered as he tried to zap him again. "LANDMINE!" Jetfire exclaimed, seeing the blip go off. "I'm not going to let you do this. You can't conquer earth." Land mine said.

TP1

As the Autobots saw their ally, Landmine, go into that spacebridge; they had been going all about to try and find them. Going this way and that way; just to try and find Landmine. All the Autobots knew they had a tracking signal in them. As long as they were in a decent range; they could be found. They were hoping that would happen.

Optimus stood in front of the screen; waiting for any kind of radar dots to show up. This would be difficult to wait for, but as a leader he waited. His arms crossed as his head turned a quarter left and right every second. Vector Prime was hitting buttons, while Safeguard was connected to the computer. They both were collecting data and analyzing it to be sure the Decepticons didn't mess with it.

"Keep on it team! We'll find him; and Megatron." Optimus Prime said. Everyone still worked on trying to track down Landmine. Optimus still looked at the screen. 'Hang on Landmine! We'll find you.' Optimus Prime thought.

Vector Prime went up to him, stopping his own work to check his friend. "Optimus!" he exclaimed. Optimus Prime looked at him. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Even if Megatron did go into the spacebridge too; Landmine has been through worse." he stated.

"I know Vector Prime. I just hope we find him soon." Optimus said. He put both of his arms to the side, looking back at the monitor with Vector Prime.

As for the Decepticons; they were on their way back to the ship they came from. Having watched Megatron go through the spacebridge; they were with out a leader again. A few of them looked freaked out a bit since Megatron was gone. They all saw the ship come closer as they flew towards it.

"Man we're SO dead with out a leader." Ransack said; as his knees shook.

"Yeah man. With Megatraun not here; there's no one to lead us." Thundercracker said.

"Have you forgotten?" Vegga Prime asked.

"What do you mean?" Ransack asked.

They got up to the ship and Vegga Prime pushed the button that was right next to the door. As he did, it swooshed open and they all went in.

"He's not really gone. He only went into a spacebridge." Vegga Prime stated.

"How would you now that?" Thunderblast asked.

"Because that bridge my twin opened; he's still alive. I know that." Vegga Prime stated.

"I saw another spacebridge open in front of that one." Soundwave said. They all looked to Vegga Prime.

He looked at them and knew what they were thinking. "Even if I did; it was for good intentions. Trust me; he'll be fine." Vegga Prime said.

In the spacebridge; it was like a swirling vortex. Megatron and Landmine are wildly moving through it; not being able to grab anything. They were swirling around in it; unable to gain any kind of control. The colors in the spacebridge were different colors as they were going through it. As the both of them headed through the bridge; it was more like a gateway.

A gate way that was taking them somewhere else. Someplace they did not know of where they were going to. As is it would never end; as they both swirled in the place, it would have to end. Much like the war did 10 Cybertron years ago; a good amount of peace. Now, thanks to Megatron's return, it's started back up.

Megatron tried to hit Landmine, but failed. Each time he tried to land a punch or kick, it failed. Landmine dodged when he got the chance. "Ga! Stay still; old man." Megatron ordered.

Landmine dodged another one. "Like I will Megatron!" Landmine exclaimed. He dodges another kick. "I'm not going to let you hit me. Thanks to you, the war is back. Many years of peace until now." Landmine stated.

"That's because of the power. Where there's power; it will be mine. I will be the ruler of the Universe; with all the power!" Megatron claimed.

"You'll only be leader of the Decepticons; and that's all. you'll ever be." Landmine stated.

"I'll teach you." Megatron claimed as he tried to hit Landmine more; but failed.

They swirled a bit from him trying to attack. "You're using up your strength you know." Landmine said.

"Why should I listen to... AAHHH!" he shouted as Landmine punched with his shovel hand.

"See there! What I tell ya?" Landmine stated. Megatron tried a swing but Landmine blocked that with his large left arm that had a scraper on it. "You can't win. You can't even punch an old bot like me." he stated.

"I'll show you." Megatron tried to hit him again, but Landmine saw the punches and kicks. "That's it old man." Megatron opened his light ports and fired a few blasts. A couple hit Landmine; but didn't damage him greatly.

He looked to Megatron. "I can tell those have been used before. I'm taking it against Optimus, huh?" Landmine stated; knowing that Megatron has already used the attack on Optimus before. Landmine saw it in Megatron's optics, since it wasn't common for him not to. "Yeah I can tell! Your lasers aren't that strong, but did pack a good punch. Unlike your other punches." Landmine finished with his statement.

"YAAHHH." Megatron tried his lighting attack; but failed.

"The more we fight in here, the less likely we'll get out of the spacebridge." Landmine stated. He looked up and sensed as if the exit was coming up.

"Only one of us will get out of here; eerrrr." Megatron tried to attack Landmine with his electrical attack; but it didn't work. As he did it got brighter at the end of the spacebridge and they both got out. Landmine looked at Megatron.

"Now what was it you were saying that one of us wasn't going to make it out?" he asked.

"Silence you old fool." Megatron ordered as he tried to zap him again. Landmine moved again, but this time in space. He had dodged the attack.

Back on Cybertron; the Autobots were trying to pinpoint their location still. So far they had no luck of doing that. Optimus was up with Vector Prime and Safeguard; as they were typing away. As was Redalert and Scattershot, but Safeguard was analyzing the data base. Vector Prime looked to his minicon, then to Optimus Prime. He saw the questioning look on the leaders face and looked back to Safeguard.

"Any luck?" he asked his minicon. Safeguard only gave off small beeps. He looked back to Optimus. "I'm sorry. Nothing has come up." he stated.

"Then boost the signal. We will find Landmine." Optimus ordered.

"Can do, chief." Scattershot said. He hit a few buttons and the signal was strengthened more. As they did Megatron was still trying to get Landmine.

But to no avail, he couldn't. "I will get you old man." Megatron claimed.

"For what? What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"You stood in my path of power! That's what." Megatron claimed.

"You don't deserve any power." Landmine stated.

"I'LL SHOW YOU." Megatron said. He fired more shot at Landmine; but didn't hit him. As for back on Cybertron, they were still trying to track down Landmine; but still having a hard time.

The waves they had, were out further and strengthened as well. They were now tracking him down more than ever. It would take a while, but this would work. Safeguard was still attached to the computer and the Autobots keeping a track of what they were doing; and keeping a record. The monitor still showed no signs of anything; until a blip came up.

The Autbots paused real quick and looked at the screen. They all saw it; the blip on the screen as another one had just appeared. That was when they knew what was going on. Landmine had been found; along with Megatron. This was great for them.

"Optimus! We have a visual." Scattershot said and he looked back to the screen. "Well kind of." Optimus went up to the screen and looked at it.

He saw the two blips on the screen. "It's good enough. Now track it down." he ordered. "Right." the Autobots said and they got to work. 'Ok Landmine. Just hang in there while we track what we have.' Optimus thought.

As for with the Decepticons; they were doing the same thing. Soundwave was able to find more power to the ship they were in. Their technology was able to go out a bit, but they didn't find anything. Vegga Prime even had the ship moved into another position; and still nothing. Sound wave was trying to boost the signal more, with what little power they had.

That was until they got a slight blip on the radar. They looked at it and knew it had to be Megatron. Then another one appeared; obviously Landmine. It was their main concentration to find Megatron; and now they did. Vegga Prime looked at the screen.

"Okay now Decepticons. We found him, but we need to track the signal and record it as well. Soundwave!" Vegga Prime exclaimed.

"On it." Soundwave stated. He typed away and used the robotic cord tentacles to do as Vegga Prime said.

"I hope this will work." Ransack said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Ransack." Crumplezone said.

"Hmph. Men agreeing with each other! That's sucking up." Thunderblast claimed.

"Sucking up to whom, I ask?" Starscream said.

"To us finding Megatron and get on his good side." she claimed.

"Well what about you? You also sucked up to him." Thundercracker said.

"A girl can change, can't she?" Thunderblast said.

'Even if we do find Megatron. My plan will not fail; even if I have to slightly alter it.' Vegga Prime thought.

Back in the void of space, with Megatron and Landmine. They were still floating through space, to who knows where. Possibly where Vegga Prime put them at. After all, he did open the spacebridge in front of his twin brothers spacebridge. But as for where, they were only in space. Only drifting through it to no end.

They both couldn't grip onto anything. Not to even grasp something that would help them to stop drifting.

"Gurr, this is your fault old man." Megatron told him.

"How is this my fault? I did nothing except for try to protect Optimus. All you did was is start this war back up; when we had peace. Now look at us." Landmine stated. "Thanks to you, we're like this now." Landmine told him.

"I may be leader of the Decepticons; but I WON'T BE BLMAED FOR THIS." he tried to shock Landmine again until they got a weird feeling.

This was no normal weird; it was a different weird. This was something they hadn't felt before. As they felt this they looked ahead of them and saw some slight darkness. This kind of darkness didn't show any stars beyond it like all of space did.

"What the?" Landmine questioned as he saw the void in space.

Megatron looked too and saw it as well, the dark void in space. "What the? No, NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed as he shouted. They both went through it and vanished.

This affected both the Autobots and Decepticons waves when they did. They all saw them vanish off the screen.

"LANDMINE!" Jetfire exclaimed, seeing the blip go off.

Optimus looked at the screen and was even more concerned for Landmine's safety. "Optimus." Vector Prime said. Optimus Prime looked to him. "Don't give into doubt. I'm sure he's fine." he told his friend.

"I sure hope your right Vector Prime." Optimus said.

"Oh no! Megatraun!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"Oh no, now our leader's missing." Thunderblast stated.

"Don't fret Decepticons. He maybe off the screen, but Soundwave had been tracking him." Vegga Prime stated. He looked to the Decepticon. "Did you track down the signal?" he asked him. Soundwave gave a nod. "Then we'll depart for him." Vegga Prime said.

As for Megatron and Landmine, they were in a whole new area. A whole new spacebridge., but this one kept on making weird sounds as they were going through it. The colors were more twisted as different creatures were seen along the bridge.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE THESE THINGS? WHA TARE THESE CREATURES?" Megatron asked, while he grunted.

"I-I DON'T KNOW. BUT WHATEVER THEY ARE; THEY'RE DRIVING MY SURVOS HAYWIRE. ALL THE NOISE THEY'RE MAKING." Landmine said, as he TOO was grunting.

They looked at them and felt their bodies stretch a bit. Not even knowing what was going on, they looked into the bridge they were in; only to see a tiny hole at the end.

"IF-IF WE CAN MAKE IT TO THAT. THEN WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO-TO GET OUT OF HERE." Landmine stated.

"ISN'T THAT WHERE WE'RE HEADING ANYWAYS?" Megatron asked.

"WELL, YOU GOT ME CORRECTED ON THAT." Landmine stated.

"EEERRRRR; ALL I WANT IS OUT OF HERE. AND I WILL GET OUT." Megatron claimed.

"THAT'S SOMEHTING WE BOTH WANT. BUT HERE IT COMES." Landmine called.

They both screamed and outside of the bridge; a hole opened as the exit part. Both Megatron and Landmine came out; and the hole sealed up. The both looked ahead and saw something HUGE in front of them. It was earth. Megatron smirked as Landmine was happy to see the planet, but he saw that it looked different. Not to Megatron though. He saw it as a place to conqure.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE." he claimed and went towards the planet.

Landmine saw this and knew he had to stop Megatron. "Oh no you don't." he stated. Landmine went to Megatron and grabbed his leg with his shovel hand.

"Huh? What the?" Megatron wondered. He saw Landmine grabbing his leg. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked him, knowing that Landmine knew.

"I'm not going to let you do this. You can't conquer earth." Land mine said. He looked to earth. "The humans there are free, not slaves. I doubt this earth is the one we know about." Landmine claimed.

"I don't CARE." Megatron said as he forced his leg free of Landmine's grip. "I don't care if it isn't the earth we know. It's a planet to conquer, and I'll do just that." Megatron claimed.

"I WON'T LET YOU." Landmine said. He rushed at Megatron until an orange beam went between and past them. They both looked and saw a weird HUGE green snake like creature.

It had front arms with three clawed carpals on the fingers. On its body and arms were rudder like wings with red tips. Yellow ring like symbols went across its body as well; with an additional yellow ring on its head. Two long, flat like horns were on its head with two smaller horns below them. On the tip of its upper snout is discerrible fangs and small yellow eyes with black pupils.

They had no idea what this creature was and doubted it was friendly.

"I don't know what this creature is, but I know that it could be a threat." Megatron claimed and use his lightning attack on it. The attack hit the creature and it screamed in pain; that made it angry. Landmine hit him to the side for doing that. "EEERRRR, what do you think your doing now?"

"I'm not going to let you harm that creature." Landmine said. He looked at it then back to Megatron. "We maybe in its space, or should I say its territory. Didn't you think of that?" Landmine asked.

"Well I don't care. I'll do as I wish to it." Megatron claimed. He saw the creature was beginning to move again. "I'll take care of this thing..." the creature fired another orange attack and the two transformers were lucky enough to dodge it. But that attack forced them a bit towards the planet a bit; or something else did.

They felt as if they were being pulled towards the planet. This was something they weren't expecting as Landmine looked towards the planet and saw it was getting closer. Now this wasn't good, because of the distance between them and the planet.

"Megatron!" Landmine exclaimed and Megatron looked at him before he looked at the planet and knew that this was going to uncomfortable.

"We're going to be in for a rough ride." Megatron stated.

"I cans see that." Landmine said as they were entering the planet.

It was there they entered the atmosphere and it was getting hot for the both of them. Their armor was getting red from the heat. Megatron did his best to resist the heat; but it hardly did any good. Landmine felt the pain from the heat, but didn't say anything. He didn't even scream; but it wasn't long till they got beyond the atmosphere and began to cool off.

The both of them looked to the ground; and knew the impact wouldn't be good.

"This won't be good." Landmine stated.

"Why do you say that old man?" Megatron asked.

"Between us and the planet, we won't survive." Landmine claimed.

"HA. I know I can." Megatron said.

"As soon as we hit that ground, it's over for us. We'll be in pieces." Landmine told Megatron. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Megatron asked.

"Unless we carefully fire at the ground. That may help soften the impact. We will get banged up, but hopefully in one piece." Landmine said. Megatron began to fire at the ground, not even caring. Landmine saw this and knew better.

"I don't care old man. I'll fire anywhere I want. If something is in the way..." he paused for a sec to look at the ground. "...They best move." Megatron fired more. Landmine looked at the ground and back at Megatron.

"Even if you don't care, I do." Landmine stated. He aim his right arm, carefully, and began to fire. They both did and thanks to the momentum of the fire power, they slowed down a good bit.

Each fire they did would help them make a better landing. The only down fall was is that the ground got closer and closer. It did with every second they were falling.

As for on the planet, in a police station, they got a signal of something falling down on their radar.

"Officer Jenny! We've got something coming down; and it's coming down fast." an officer said. Jenny came over and looked at the screen. She saw them coming down, but noticed they were slowing down.

This got her attention. "Keep an eye on these objects. I think there's more to them than meets the eye." she claimed.

"Mam." the officer said. Officer Jenny went to the window and looked up at the sky. Her hands resting on the pane as she leaned them on it.

'Whatever these objects are. They aren't as they possibly seem.' she thought.

Megatron and Landmine kept on firing at the ground. They got even slower and slower while falling, but not by much though. They both saw the ground get closer and closer. That was till Megatron got an idea. Since Landmine said that, from their distance from space, they wouldn't survive. He gave a smirk and aimed his guns at Landmine. This got his enemies attention.

"What are you..." "GOODBYE!" Megatron exclaimed and fired shots at Landmine.

Landmine barely avoided them, but retaliated with his own shots. But one of Megatron's shots hit him as more of his hit Megaton. They both screamed and Megatron flew away from Landmine as Landmine moved a bit opposite of Megatron location. As he did he saw he was closer tot he ground. He aimed his arm for the final shots and fired.

A lot of shots were fired and he slowed down more. As he was a few hundred feet away, he turned around. 'This is it.' he thought. "The big impact." he stated. He collided with the ground with a hard, shaky and earth shaking thud.

A large portion of the area shook after Landmine hit. Up at a lab, everyone could feel it. Ash was holding Misty as she gripped onto him. Gary and Prof. Oak were holding onto different things in the lab. They felt the shake and it was a massive one to them.

"What was that?" Misty asked, completely scared.

"I don't know! But whatever it was, it was big." Ash said. Misty held onto Ash, still scared. "Don't worry Mist. I'm here. I'm here." Ash stated. He looked to Gary and saw that Gary was looking out the window. "What is it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Gary said and still looked out the window. "But whatever it was, it was big." Gary stated.

Even Brock's family felt it. It was so big that the earth quake had hit Pewter city.

"What is that? What's going on?" Brock asked as he watched his brothers and sisters while his parents were out."

"What's happening Brock?" his second youngest brother asked.

"I don't know. But stay together." he told them.

"Is something going to happen to us?" his second youngest sister asked.

"No, not while I'm around." he told them. They held onto him as the earth quake continued.

The shaking began to subdue at this time. At this time Megatron was near the ground. Landmine's earth quake pretty much went away and everyone began to calm down.

"Is everyone okay?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Misty and I will be ok." Ash said.

"Still alive here grandpa." Gary said.

"That's goo..." Megatron hit the ground and another earth quake began again, like an aftershock. Everyone felt it again.

"Oh no. There it is again." Ash stated.

"What's even going on?" Gary asked.

"That's something that'll be hard to find out." Prof. Oak stated.

At the Ketchum residence, Mr. Mime was trying to keep everything intact and Delia safe with it's psychic abilities. Delia smiled at her Pokemon. "Thank you Mimey." she said.

"Mime Mr. Mime Mime. (Your welcome Delia)" he said.

The news was on in Hoenn and Sinnoh about what's going on in Kanto. Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, Paul, Nando, Barry along with Dawns mom and Barry's dad were watching it. As well as May, Drew, Max, Solidad and Harley were as well. May's parents were out for a bit.

"In other news for in the Kanto region..." the ground around the woman begins to rumble a bit. "What the...?" she looks scared and confused.

"What's going on?" May asked in worry. Drew holds her close to him.

"Oh no! Ash! Misty!" Dawn said.

"I hope our friends are okay." Kenny replies as he holds her hand.

"I have no idea what's going on. But I don't think it's good. This is Linda, and we'll be right back with more Kanto news." Linda stated.

"I hope they're ok too, Kenny." Dawn said.

"I know they'll be okay." Drew said.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Are you kidding me?" everyone's eyes were on Max. "We've been through a lot with Ash and Brock. Even if we've been through little with Misty; we've survived anything." Max stated.

May gave a nod to her little brother. "That is true. We've been through a lot of tough challenges; even the toughest of the tough." she stated.

"That's very true. Don't forget that." Max told her.

Back in Kanto everyone was calming down after the so-called earth quake. Both Megatron and Landmine laid in the crater they made; seemingly offline. That wasn't until a few creatures came around them and began to get on them. One of the bird creatures landed on Landmine and pecked at his slightly damaged armor. It chirped its own name and as if Landmine heard it...

"P-P-Pidgey." Landmine said, showing he was still alive.

TP1

Tom: That's it for Transformers: Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. In this one is a really big cliffhanger. Even if he's given away a lot in this chapter. But it's something big here; just you wait. It's even time for a game review." He goes tot he game room.

As you all know, TimPrime1 likes his games. He tried a two new ones and one he wants to review is "CRISIS 2". In the game your a marine who winds up in a suite; and not an ordinary suite. A bio suite. What happens is you've been saved by someone: Code name: Prophet. He kills himself in order to let the bio suite assimilate with the character, and he's been infected by the Manhattan virus. You begin to help a man called Dr. Nathan Gould, as your to meet up with him in his lab.

He thinks you're Prophet when your real name is Alcatraz. Along the way you fight Cell forces and Aliens. For a small time you get to collect tissue from the aliens. The game is about trying to find a cure for a virus and to combat the aliens; all with the suite. This is a really good game; if you're into action. Toonami and TimPrime1 gives Crisis 2 an 8.5/10. Good luck playing. There's more out there and we love playing them. Hope you all have a good summer and if we're not here on Monday 05/27/13, happy Memorial day to you all. Even you AK1028.

Sara. Receiving live data transmissions from EVANAAML and AK1028.

Tom. An update from EVANAAML and AK1028. Nice! You all can see this and more. Only Toonami.

Me. That's right guys. Plus I recommend it. Hope you all are enjoying your summer. I maybe doing classes, but it's still like a vacation to me. Except for my job, lol. Owelp. Need what I can earn. I wish you all luck. Especially to my girlfriend AK1028. Love you hun and miss you too. I'll dedicate this out of the many chapters that I've already dedicated to her and her family. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	16. Chapter 16 A New World Disguise

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 16

A New World Disguise

Tom comes through the doors. Nice to see everyone again. As we're getting underway in the chapters I just want to say this. As we come out with a new chapter for a story; they grow with out us even seeing it. Once you're at the first one it gets to 5. Then once to 5, 15. They just keep on growing. As they do; so does your imagination. He hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Now the Autobots were getting ready to launch into space to fin Landmine and bring Megatron in. It was being a real hassle to get everything set up. They were looking at the schematics that Scattershot and Redalert made. It was a space bridge to try and get them to the right coordinates. Optimus Prime was looking over the equipment they were putting together. The old spacebridge they had wasn't working correctly, so they had to fix it.

Following the schematics that would help upgrade it. This wasn't going to be easy to do, but it had to be done.

Optimus walked about the base; trying to find out what all he can do. But, as a leader of the Autobots; he mainly instructed them. Plus he and Vector Prime analyzed the data that they had gathered; while Redalert and Scattershot looked it over to try and find the coordinates to where Landmine and Megatron disappeared at.

The doors opened and Optimus Prime stepped through them; and saw Redalert, Scattershot, Vector Prime and Safeguard on the monitor. It looked as if they were looking at the previous data, that did not look right. "How we doing team?" Optimus Prime asked.

"'Fraid not good chief! Every time we get the coordinates right; it's as if the system itself is deleting the data." Scattershot said.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Not yet sir! But we're looking through everything that could be in the system. It could take a while." Redalert stated.

"Then let's not waste time. We have to find out what's wrong with the system." Optimus Prime ordered.

"We're on it chief." Scattershot said. Both Scattershot and Redalert began to type away on the keypad. Optimus Prime looked at the monitor.

'We'll find you Landmine; and bring Megatron in. Don't you worry.' Optimus Prime thought.

With the Decepticons; they were tracing down Megatron's last location with the data they recorded. It had led them to a small location in space where they believe Megatron is. They looked about and couldn't find him. Even though they were near the spacebridge/portal; they didn't find anything. Vegga Prime had out his sword to try and find that slight void, but it hardly glowed. They were completely puzzled at this; not knowing where to first look.

Thundercracker looked about and there was nothing he could find. "This is ridiculous. I can't seem to find anything of where Megatraun would be at." he said.

"Stop your complaining. We'll find our leader; just you wait." Starscream said. 'Even if we don't find him; I can take my rightful place as the Decepticon leader.' Starscream thought, smirking at the end of his thoughts.

"Keep on looking for any kind of trace. There has to be one here somewhere." Vegga Prime claimed.

"This just isn't fair. Megatron is with us for a little bit; then vanishes. We'll never find him again." Thunderblast claimed.

'Even if we don't; all will go according to plan.' Vegga Prime thought.

Back on the planet that Megatron and Landmine landed on; they were still unconscious. Laying in the craters they made when they landed on the planet.

As they laid there were a bunch of the planets creatures that had gathered up around them. They all looked at them while they gathered around them. Quite a few of these creatures had gotten on the bodies of Landmine and Megatron. Looking them over, pecking or chewing on them; it was like an inspection to see what they were or if they were friendly.

But whatever they were to them, it was mysterious. So far no movement from either of Megatron or Landmine. So the creatures thought they were pretty much lifeless.

"Rattata rat rat ratta. (Come on over guys.)" the rat type creature said.

They all went to see Landmine; as for Megatron, only a few of them gathered on him. One weird looking bird creature pecked at his armor. He looked to the others. "Fear ow, fear fear. (It's safe, I think.) it said. So they all gathered on Landmine and a bit on Megatron; believing it was safe.

With Prof. Oak, Ash, Misty and Gary; they were at the lab while Prof. Oak made a phone call. The three of them were chatting about what had happened not too long ago; and knew that an earth quake in Kanto rarely ever happened. Prof. Oak even had a seismograph to do study on ground types and those that could dig. But since it was plugged into the wall, they didn't see any earlier signs of an earth quake about to happen.

They all watched as Prof. Oak was talking to someone on the phone. Not knowing of anything that could've happened, they knew this was something of importance; or close to it.

"I wonder who your grandfather is talking to!" Ash exclaimed in wonder.

"I don't even know myself; so it must be very important." Gary said.

"Do you both it has something to do with that earth quake that happened?" Misty asked.

"Who knows! But whoever he's talking to must have some reason to keep his attention." Gary stated. The couple nodded. That was when Prof. Oak hung up the phone and stood up.

He turned around and faced the young teens. They could tell it was something serious, since he had that look in his eyes. "Well? What is it pops?" Gary asked.

"Who was on the phone Prof?" Ash asked.

"That was a land excavator. He was telling me that I needed to go look outside to see if there were any kind of damages done here after the earthquake." Prof. Oak stated.

"Then we'll help you." Ash said.

"Oh no! You all don't..." "Gramps; we're more than happy to help." Gary said.

"Well, if you say so." Prof. Oak said and they all went outside.

After a while Land mine and Megatron were beginning to stir and heard the creatures. Since Landmine was more along the way to getting up, he was more online than Megatron was. On the inside of his sensors there was a little blue cube light blinking. As it was it spelled out "Systems offline! Recovery in progress". All of Landmines systems began to reboot and the light deleted the last words; now spelling "Systems online" and that's where a long thin rectangular line formed from the blue cube.

As it did, Landmine began to groan a bit. His screen began to open on his eye sensors and his optics were analyzing the data around him. Right where he was looked just like the earth he used to go to. If this was the earth he knew; he would be able to see Coby, Bud and Lori. Even if Coby and Lori were married, they loved being together.

As he looked around a bit, by rotating his head he only saw the sky and partial amount of trees.

He then felt as if something was trying to gnaw on his armor and peck it too. He looked down onto his body and saw more weird creatures. Now this confused him even more; since he knew the other earth had animals that didn't look like that. He scanned them and their data didn't even come up. It was as if this was a WHOLE new world.

He looked at one of them. It was a purple rat like animal that gnawed at his armor, on his left. Its buck teeth were pretty big as it kept on gnawing away, until it sensed as if it was being watched. It looked up and saw Landmine looking at it.

"Well, hey there little fella. What's your name? Or who are you?" Landmine asked. The creature looked at him for a few more seconds and blinks a few times before gnawing at his armor again. "If ya keep doing that; you might not have that tooth anymore, ha ha ha." Landmine said, with a chuckle. He began to get up, but he sat up instead.

The creatures that were on his upper torso, or near it, ran back a bit. Landmine looked at each of them seeing that each of them were different and weren't the ones from the earth he knew. That had settled what he thought; now knowing this wasn't the earth he knew. He turned his head, quarter ways, a bit and analyzed what he saw. A lot of those creatures and a forest. He looked at the purple rat creature and it looked right back.

"He he, how you doing little fella?" Landmine reached toward the creature and it sniffed his giant left index finger. "Trying to see if I'm good or something, huh, ha ha ha?' Landmine said with another chuckle. He pet the little rodent, carefully and gently. "See! I'm not so bad." Landmine stated.

The creature seemed to enjoy it; then it ran off towards the others, saying "Rattata". Landmine looked at it and was puzzled a bit. "Rattata?" he wondered and looked to the creatures as they stared at him. "I can tell by the looks on all of your faces; you haven't seen me before. Or anything like me." Landmine stated. He began to get up and as he did the creatures scattered slightly. "You wanna be careful as to not get stepped on." Landmine stated as he began to walk out of the crater.

As for with Megatron; he was about back online. There was the same cube, but purple, and it said the same things. After it did the thin rectangle was made from the cube and his eyes began to open, just barely. He looked at the sky and trees and did as Landmine did by analyzing the area. But when he looked down at his body he saw those creatures as well. He didn't think of them much, at first. Till he realized it.

"Gah! Get off me you vermin." he ordered as he swung at them. Once they were clear of him he got up and began to walk. He looked around; not knowing where he was. "What the...? Where am I?" he wondered. As he asked that, he began to hear vehicles approaching. He looked around and saw nothing until he got near the road. He looked onto the road and saw a few trucks, jeeps, police cars and other vehicles. As eh saw those he saw humans.

"Ugh, humans. I despise them. But in order to get past them I'll need a disguise." he stated as he looked at them. As eh did Landmine was still looking about to see what all there was to see.

He saw trees, grass, those weird creatures and so on. He may have been big, but the trees kept him concealed pretty well. He went through the trees as best he could, with out breaking them. Only minor branches were broken, but he didn't worry too much about that. All he was concerned about was keeping a low profile. It was a precaution for all the Autobots to be in disguise for in case of any other life forms.

Even if the creatures were life forms, they couldn't talk. Maybe what they were or make a certain noise, but not speak human language.

Now it was the humans he had to worry about. They were the main concern since they had a military operation or any kind of law enforcement. As he was, he placed his hands between two trees and bent them away from each other, slightly. When he did he heard a car and ducked as fast as he could; as he did his hand and shovel hand moved too and the trees closed.

After a red convertible, sports car, went by he parted the trees and looked at it. He saw a lady with her brunette hair in a ponytail, driving it. "Okay, now I now there are humans here." he claimed in a statement. He watched that car get out of sight fast. "But there's no way I'd choose a flashy car like that! Humans may like em, but it would attract attention to me. Plus it's not my style, Hmm?" that's when he heard a female human humming. He looked and saw a woman with a pink jacket and a yellow undershirt, blue dress skirt. Under that was a pink apron and a straw hat on her head.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed as he pulled back again and the trees closed again.

"Hmm?" she wondered in confusion. She looked at the trees and thought she heard something or possibly see something move. "What was that?" she still wondered.

"Mime mime Mr. Mime. (I'm here Mrs. Ketchum.)" Mr. Mime stated.

"Hmm! Oh! Hello Mimey." she said with a smile as Mr. Mime came out to join her. She looked back to the woods for a second then back to her garden. She still thought she heard and saw something from over there; but thought it was only her imagination. She and Mr. Mime worked on her garden as Landmine remained hidden and watched.

He saw all that had happened when he hid again. "Wow, that was too close. But she seems really nice, really sweet." he stated as he still watched her and the creature. "But whoever she is, I know she has a happy life right now." he said. After that he left the location and went for a small walk, behind the trees still; so no human could see him.

As he did he came upon the road that he saw earlier and looked across it carefully. As he did he saw no cars but more trees in front of him. That is something he had to take advantage of and crossed it, carefully, with out making any foot prints. As he did he found a hill and made his way up.

Back with Megatron; he was looking about for a vehicle to scan. Looking at each one of them and not seeing anything that's not as destructive. That is his style; being destructive. But as he saw each vehicle come and go, there was hardly any that still didn't match him. Until he saw one that was a military semi truck with a trailer like attachment on the back.

He gave an evil smirk, knowing that was one that was his style. "Now that's one I can take." he stated. A beam came out of his optics and ran over the truck; scanning each and every inch an detail of the vehicle, along with the trailer. After he was done his beam came back into his optics and he jumped into the air. "Megatron! Transform! Vehicle mode!" he exclaimed.

His head lifted up and went behind his body. The super feet on the back of his legs folded to his feet and pointed down and his feet folded up into his legs. His legs and super feet turned 180 degrees, leaving his super feet in the same position, pointing down. His hands withdrew into his forearms and his upper arms folded onto the back, as quarter sections; while his forearms filled in the front of his vehicle mode.

Megatron's legs bent at the knee as the thighs folded underneath his vehicle mode and his lower legs went onto his back. The super feet folded onto the top of his robot mode, which is now his vehicle mode, and formed the top of the truck. Half of the super foot pieces slid to the middle and helped to fill in the center top piece of the truck mode.

When that finished the back part of his vehicle mode, which is like a trailer, but with weapons. "Ha, ha! Yes!" he exclaimed as he finished transforming. His entire vehicle body landed on the ground with a WHAM. "Ooohhhh yeessss. This kind of vehicle mode will do! For now. Ha, ha, ha." Megatron stated and drove off and away from the law enforcement.

As for with Landmine; he was on that hill, trying to find some type of vehicle that was just his style. Nothing too flashy, or something that would make him noticeable or anywhere near it. Something that was simple and would at least blend in.

With Prof. Oak, Ash, Misty and Gary; they were watching as a backhoe and loader combo came up the labs small driveway. They all looked at it and the labs property.

"What's with the construction machine, grandpa?" Gary asked.

"Well, just trying to be careful about any kind of damages, that could be here, at the lab." Prof. Oak explained.

"A nice safety precaution; but where's Tracey at? I have seen him here in a few days." Ash stated.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." Misty said.

"Well, he and Daisy went out of the region to Hoenn for a couple of days." Prof. Oak said. "Some type of fashion show that Daisy went to see; while Tracy looked at the Pokemon he's never seen before." Prof. Oak told them.

"Now that makes sense. A fashion designer and a watcher..." "Doing what they do best." Mist finished for Ash.

"Pika pi pika pika. (Can't keep them apart.)" Pikachu said.

"That's true as well, ha ha ha." Ash said with laughter.

"Well, I must say. My assistant and your sister, Misty, are going out quite a lot." Prof. Oak said.

"Maybe they're together." Ash said.

"Pika pi pi pika pika pikachu. (Like two peas in a pod.)" Pikachu said, smiling.

"Possibly; but I have noticed it too. They HAVE been hanging out together, a lot. Plus, I thought I saw them kiss." Misty said, smiling.

"Then they are together, possibly." Ash said and they laughed at that.

"Uuhhh, Prof?" the construction man asked. They all turned to look at him.

"Yes? What do you need?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I need to know where the biggest areas I need to look at are." he said as he got onto the treads of the backhoe and loader combo.

"Hmm! I'll go get them real quick. Come in if you want." Prof. Oak said. The construction worker got off the equipment and followed Prof. Oak.

"We'll catch you later Prof." Ash said as he and Misty began walking away, hand in hand.

As they left Landmine was watching everything and heard everything too. He even watched the guy get off the vehicle. "Finally, he's off." Landmine said as he looked at the backhoe and loader combo. "That's the kind of vehicle I need. Might not be blending in well. But at least it's not too noticeable; nor attract any attention." he stated.

Landmine bent over slightly and shot a beam from his optics and it ran over the vehicle. Scanning every bit of detail the backhoe and loader combo had on it. Once the the beam returned to his optics he jumped up. "Landmine! TRANSFORM!" he exclaimed.

His right shoulder rotated his arm and elbow behind him; while his HUGE left arm aimed out to his side. That was when his left had rotated into his front end and his left lower arm slid into his upper arm. After that his chest opened and his head rotated in there and the chest area closed. When that happened his feet hid in his legs. The legs and waist articulated and rotated till they were in place and the treads, which are on his lower legs, were aligned on the sides.

When all of that was finished his loader went down to the front of his vehicle; and the driver guard rotated to the front and the two halves reattached. When his transformation was finished he began to roll out on them. He lands with a THUD. "Oh yeah. Now this is what I'm talking about. Rough, tough and built nice for any kind of rough terrain." Landmine stated before he rolled off.

As he did Ash turned slightly, as if he heard something. "Huh? What was that?" he asked himself.

Misty stopped, noticing this. She looked at him, a bit worried. "Ash, hun!" she exclaimed as she took his hand. "You okay?" she asked.

He shook his head and turned to look at his girlfriend. Seeing the look on her face, he gave a reassuring smile. "Of course I am, Mist. Don't worry." he told her as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You know me." she said smiling. They both laughed slightly and went down the road.

"Pikachu pika. (Even me.)" Pikachu said and it nuzzled it's head into his master cheek. They all left the lab area and Landmine watched them leave.

"Well now that their gone, I can get on my way with out anyone knowing." Landmine said to himself. He rolled off and as he did Prof. Oak and the worker were looking over the schematics of the land.

"Right here, here and here?" the worker asked.

"Correct. Those are the main parts that need to be looked at." You got it sir." He got up and began to walk outside; till he saw what seemed to be his machine rolling off.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MACHINE!" he exclaimed and ran for the front door. Prof. Oak chased after him, thinking something went wrong. As soon as the man got outside he ran for Landmine until he saw his machine still in its same spot. "What the...?" he wondered, confusedly and scratched his head. Prof. Oak came outside and saw him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Nah. Well, at least I don't think so." he said and went to his construction vehicle. He got on it and turned it on. "Okay now Bradford! Time to get to work." he said to himself. He began to move his machine.

Back in the other universe the Autobots were still trying to find Landmine and Optimus came into the control room. "Anything yet team?" he asked.

"Not yet Optimus." Red Alert said.

"It seems like the Decepticons tried to do away with the data. We can't keep the memory for some reason." Scattershot stated.

"Then we'll..." "Optimus!" Vector Prime said. Optimus looked at him. "Safeguard has the data tracks in his memory. If we can look at those, then we may be able to find Landmine." he stated.

"Very well." Optimus replied. "We'll get to right to work." he finished. Vector Prime gave a nod.

As for one the plant earth where Landmine and Megatron were. They both were in vehicle mode, going about; keeping up their disguises.

"I must find the Universe Key pieces. With out them our Universe is doomed." Landmine said to himself.

Megatron was doing the same as Landmine in his disguise. "I will find those keys. And when I do; I WILL BE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! HA HA HA HAAA."

TP1

Tom is in the Absolution as it goes through space. That's it for another Transformers Cybertron 2: A New beginning chapter." Hits the touchscreen buttons. "Then I guess we're head to another region then." Timothy said "More of Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls, coming up next."

Tom: Hope this is a good experience for you all. Not too many chapters left till this story is finished. TimPrime1 is estimating how many chapters there are going to be left. He thinks two may be fused into one, if need be. But he thinks of this stuff; buuutt he can't keep all the credit. As fact he doesn't. He gives some to AK1028. She helped him come up with the idea for the Poke/DBZ crossover. Plus some of the chapters into both of the new stories. As soon as these are finished, new ones will be posted. Just don't forget you can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Me. Hope you all are having a good one. But with me and a summer class, it's going to be hard, but right now it's only one. The best teacher left all because his health care was not optional anymore when they reduced his hours. Shows how cheap some places are. Now they're being lazy by having us to only animate a logo. I chose The Avengers. But I will miss my favorite 3D animation/modeling teacher. Some things are just not fair. Owelp, barely anything to do but get the work done. See you all next chapter. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	17. Chapter 17 Blending In

Transformers

Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 17

Blending In

Tom comes through the door. How you all doing still? Hope you all are great; I know I am. Plus, I hope you all are ready for another sweet chapter!

Sara. I know I am Tom. It's great being back.

Tom. Can't believe it's been nearly two months of summer vacation. And over a year of Toonami's return. But, as we all know; times flies. But let's not keep them waiting any longer.

Sara. Agreed. Here's more of Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning.

TP1

Ever since Landmine and Megatron got new vehicle modes; they've been about, in Pallet town. Not even knowing that a cyber key was close by. With Landmine moving by his treads and Megatron by his wheels; they were ready for about anything. As they were, our Pokemon world heroes were at the Ketchum residence.

They were enjoying a nice lunch made by Mrs. Ketchum. Ash was eating like he usually was; munching down food like no tomorrow. His girlfriend, Misty, watched and shook her head, smiling a bit. Knowing her own boyfriend, he would be doing this.

"Ash! You gotta be careful. You might get some indigestion or something. Try and slow down." she told him. Ash had stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth and muffed something. "What? Don't speak with your mouth full!" he told him.

He swallowed the meat. "I said; I've eaten like this before how could I now?" he asked.

"Best do as Misty says, Ash. If you do get any of that, it'll take hours to recover." Delia said.

"Fine, fine. I'll slow down." Ash said. Misty rubbed his head.

"Now there's my boy." she said with her eyes closed, smiling.

"Oh ha, ha." he said sarcastically.

"Ah! Young love." Delia stated.

Back with Landmine; he was overlooking the area of the Pokemon world he was on. It was a small hill that was up at a decent height to overlook.

As he did, he saw a good bit of the same things that were on the planet earth he knew of, but didn't know of the others existence. This was a little confusing for him, since he had thought he was on Coby, Bud and Lori's planet. It was something he wanted to study and learn more about on this world, even if he was on a mission, he would gather all the data he could about the planet and its species.

But as for Megatron; he was wanting nothing to do with the planet or its inheritance. All he wanted was the power he could gather and rule the planet. Much like with Cybertron; his home. He wanted to rule more than one planet. Actually, the universe, all for the power and to enslave anyone weaker than him. Humans were to be his first slaves when he ruled, then the Autobots would follow, since they would protect the humans.

Landmine was in his construction form still. Making sure to stay in complete disguise and not do anything that would bring any attention to him. Even if a fight was to ensue, it would be away from any human activity. That was one of the big rules: to protect any forms of life that didn't threaten anyone else.

"Man, can't believe this place." Landmine stated as he still looked over Pallet town. "This place is so small and so peaceful. I just hope the war I'm in doesn't ensue here. That would not be good." he stated. "Well! Best begin to roll out." he said and rolled out. "Hmm? But I do need to look like someone is driving me. Can't have any attraction towards me." he said.

He activated a hologram of a random man, driving him. "Not as inconspicuous; but it'll do." he said and rolls off and down the hill. As for Megatron, he was hunting down Landmine and dispose of him. Along with the, so called, vermin on the planet.

He had always thought of the Decepticons were more superior than anything small and weak. If they couldn't defend or fight for themselves, then they could either never exist or be enslaved. His goal was to control every being if possible; and fight any rebels that would get I his way.

He kept on driving down the road and wound up in Pallet town, not even knowing it. And he also didn't know that this is where Landmine was. But what no one knew is that there was a big power source that someone had; with out even knowing.

"Now that I'm here, might as well look for both the Autobot and any kind of power that might be here." Megatron stated. He rolled along the dirt road, only to keep up his disguise. As he did Ash and Misty were in his room, getting ready for a supposed vacation. Prof. Oak was heading to another region and decided to take Ash and Misty with him.

But since he was preoccupied with any kind of damages to the lab, he had to postpone the trip. Since this had stopped them, Ash was in deep thought of what he wanted to do now. Misty was right near him since Pikachu and Azurill were in the kitchen. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

He looked at her; and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and faced her.

"I know you're wanting an adventure, Ash. But you know thanks to what's going on; we can't and Prof. Oak needs to see of any damages." she stated. "Plus he also wanted to expand the area a bit, if possible." she finished.

"That I know Mist. But you know me, I like an adventure. A place to explore and to see any possible new Pokemon, trainers and..." Misty placed her finger over her boyfriends lips. She smiled at him.

"I know that, but we'll have to deal with this. What we have to do now is go to Viridian City to see if we can start and adventure like last time." she stated.

"And you know as well as I do, that always doesn't happen. It rarely ever does." he stated.

"True! But you may never know." she said. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands her waist and they shared a kiss for a second.

They broke their kiss and stared at each other, lovingly; with smiles. "Gosh you're beautiful." he said.

"To you, but I'm not like my sisters." she said.

"I didn't choose them..." he dips her and gives her a one second kiss and breaks it. "I chose you." he stated.

"Mush like a Pokemon, ha ha ha." she said with laughter.

Back in the Transformers universe, they were in the void of space, near were Landmine and Megatron vanished through. They finally had a decent lock on them, thanks to Vector Primes minicon, Safeguard. They looked in different spots to try and determine where the hole was of where the two vanished through.

"Where do you think it might be? Vector Prime?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I do not know Optimus Prime. But I know it should be near. I checked my swords energy wave, and it put them here." he stated. He pulled his sword back out and waved it in different directions to try and find it. "It should be here somewhere." he claimed as he checked.

Back in the Pokemon universe on the world, Landmine and Megatron were on a roll to tray and find the power source, if there was any. Landmine was careful since he was a construction vehicle as for Megatron, he hated being careful, but it was to keep up his disguise. Even if the humans were smaller, they could out match him.

As they rolled on the dirt road Ash and Misty were beginning to leave Ash's house. Mrs. Ketchum headed Ash his back pack on his way out, since Misty had hers already.

"Okay, sweetie. I put a fresh pair of you know whats... "Mom!" Ash snatched his back pack from her, fast. "Don't embarrass me in front of Misty." he told her.

"You know me Ash. I have to make sure you do." Delia replied.

"Well I'm fifteen. I can handle my stuff." he told her.

"Just be careful." she finished and kissed his cheek.

"I will mom. Come on Mist." he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she giggled.

Landmine, however, looked in a few places for anything that would lead or give him a clue to any power source on earth. Not even thinking that Megatron was in the area, the both of them were near Ash and Misty. Of which, they had something; or was more likely Ash who had something. Misty knew of the object that Ash had, but didn't know what it was or did. Same went with Pikachu, for he didn't have knowledge of it either.

As they are walking down the road towards Viridian City Megatron begins to sense something near by. No wait, not sense, detect. Since he was the leader of the Decepticons, he was able to detect a strong power source and this was it.

"What's this?! A power on this planet? Where is it?" he wondered. He used his vehicle modes sensors to try to scan and/or analyze where it was coming from. Until a reading picked up. "There! In that direction." he stated and rolled in the direction of it. As he did Landmine was also trying to find it.

He was near Ash, Misty and Pikachu's location, while Megatron was on his way. He didn't know what all was happening, but his sensors were picking up the same thing Megatron picked up. "What the? What's that signature?" he wondered.

That was till he saw a small dust cloud in the distance, but it was going fast. He used his vehicle optics to zoom in and saw it wasn't a small one; it was a big dust cloud. Not only that, but it was Megatron; because he saw the Decepticon symbol on the vehicle. He knew this was not good.

"Oh no!" He looked ahead and was scanning for what he was chasing. There he saw two humans, Ash and Misty, heading somewhere. "I won't let him do anything to them." Landmine rolled as fast as he could to save them, but knew he wouldn't make it. That's when he went in a diverse direction, and went straight for Megatron. "You won't bring any harm to them." he stated.

Megatron was gaining on them not letting up. "Soon enough, you both wil give me what you have that is of great power. Even if I have to take it by force." he claimed.

Ash and Misty felt the ground shake a bit, and that's when Ash looked down. He saw a few pebbles moving and was bewildered. "What the?" he wondered.

Misty noticed this and looked at him, a bit concerned. "Ash! What is it?" she asked.

"I... don't know." he stated and looked to the side, turning his body in the same direction. That's when he saw the semi-military, eighteen wheeler heading for them. "OH NO!" he exclaimed. Misty looked as well, gasping as her eyes grew wide as the semi headed for them. "COME ON!" he told her. He grabbed her hand again and they ran for it.

Knowing they couldn't out run it, they had to jump. That was until...WHAM. Landmine had hit Megatron and lifted up his scraper at the same time to turn him over, in which he did and Megatron was now on his side.

Landmine moved his treads in the opposite directions of each other and turned really fast. He faced Ash and Misty and rolled fast towards them. They both saw this as well.

"LET'S MOVE!" Ash stated and they ran.

Landmine was at his top speed, gaining on them; slowly but surely. He got up on them a bit as he caught up. "Get on kids! Trust me." he told them.

Ash and Misty looked unsure, saw that the scraper was at a decent level to get on.

Ash looked to Misty and she looked to him, as they were running. "Should we Mist?" he asked her.

"Do we have any other option?" she asked.

"Might as well." they both jumped back as Landmine readjusted his scraper to catch them.

Both of them landed on the scraper and Landmine kept on rolling. "Hang on you both." Landmine told them.

Back in the Transformers universe, Vector Prime and Optimus Prime were looking for the gate way to where Landmine and Megatron went through. As they were, Vector Prime's sword began to glow a bluish green. Vector Prime noticed this, immediately.

"Optimus! Come here, quick." he said.

Optimus Prime went on over to where Vector Prime was. "Yes? What is it Vector Prime?" Optimus asked.

Vector Prime looked in the spot that his sword was in and pointing at. Optimus only saw space there and nothing but space. As if, there wasn't anything there. Not even his optics could see anything or scan it.

"What's there Vector Prime?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I believe the portal or portal like vortex that both Megatron and Landmine went through." Vector Prime stated.

"Then let's head in there." "No wait." Vector Prime stopped Optimus before he could enter. "There's probably more than meets the eye here!" Vector Prime explained.

"What do you mean, Vector Prime?" Optimus asked.

"Look more closely and think." he told him. Vector Prime shoved his hand through and it went through. "My hand may have gone through, but is there any guarantee that we will get back?" he asked and pulled his hand out from the void.

"Hmm! There probably isn't." Optimus stated.

"In which is why we need to think this more thoroughly. Is there any way we can keep this open?!" Vector Prime wondered.

"There is a space bridge turf back on Cybertron. We could load that into Cybertron's canon and fire it in the direction where this is." Optimus stated.

"That could possibly work." Vector Prime replied.

"It's better than nothing." Optimus finished and they headed back for Cybertron.

Back on earth Landmine was still going fast. The two teens wondered why he was going fast still.

"Why are you still going fast?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! We got away from that truck driver, didn't we?" Misty sated.

"Trust me, that's no truck driver." Landmine stated. The two teens looked confused.

Back with Megatron, he was beginning to get right back up in his vehicle mode. As he used the strength he had in vehicle mode he got upright.

"GAH! I'll get that meddlesome Autobot." he claimed and went straight in the direction Landmine went in.

Ash and Misty were about to get off of Landmine and thank him for his help. They looked at the hologram projection of the man.

"Listen. I know you saved us and all, but we're fine now. So thanks." Ash said.

"I agree with Ash. 'Sides, he's not even chasing us." Misty claimed.

They heard a few honking sounds and looked back. They saw Megatron approaching at a high speed and got wide eyed.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME." Megatron stated and hit the back of Landmine.

Both of the teens screamed in terror as Landmine's hologram glitched a bit. "I won't let you get me or them." Landmine stated.

"Oh really?" Megatron asked as he hit him in the back again. Landmine saw a stream near by and took the chance. He went straight in and across the stream, the same one Ash fell into in the beginning of Pokemon. As he made it across, Megatron couldn't.

"GAHH! I'll get you." He went in the other direction.

"Now to get these kids to safety." Landmine stated. "Hey kids! Is there any place safe around here?" Landmine asked.

"Yeah, Veridian City." Ash stated.

"It's not too far away from here." Misty also stated.

"Then that's where we'll go to. I gotta get you both someplace safe from him." Landmine stated.

As they jumped a small part of the hill and rolled further away, Megatron was a top the water fall and saw them. Seeing this, he knew he had them. "I will get you." he stated and looked over the area and backed up a bit. "If my calculations are correct, I'll be able to make it with flight." he claimed. His wheels spun as he did a dirt burn out and launched from the top of the falls. "Megatron! Transform." and the sides of his vehicle mode in the back converted into wings and he flew.

Landmine made it to the bottom of the hill and kept on. Ash and Misty were holding each other, looking completely scared stiff. Ash looked at Landmine.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he asked.

"YEAH, YOU COULD'VE KILLED US." Misty stated.

"I know, but it was the only way to get you guys to safety." he told them and saw another human being.

Ash and Misty saw him too.

"Hey look, it's Gary." Ash stated.

"Huh? You know him?" Landmine asked.

"Yeah, he's our friend." Misty told him.

"Well, he needs to be safe as well, but I can't slow down. He needs to hide." Landmine said.

"Wait a minute! What are you..." "Sorry about doing this."Landmine said, interrupting Ash.

The couple had to warn Gary as Landmine went straight for him. "GARY! WATCH OUT!" Ash exclaimed.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." Misty shouted as well.

"Huh?" Gary looked and saw the construction vehicle heading towards him. "Oh snap." he stated and dove into the water. Landmine went past, not harming any of his stuff. When Gary resurfaced he saw the construction vehicle going away. As he did another went over his head and he looked up and saw a flying military truck. "What the...?" he wondered, confused.

Megatron flew over the bot and humans and went in front of them. As he did he hovered a few feet off the ground. "Can't get past me now, Autobot." he claimed.

"That's what you think." Landmine said. "Brace yourselves kids." Landmine told them. They did by laying in Landmine's scraper, and held each other.

"Oh no!" Megatron said as Landmine's scraper hit the edge of Megatron's vehicle mode and caused him to lose control, a bit.

"See ya." Landmine said.

"I'll get you." Megatron said. "Transform!" he exclaimed and converted into his vehicle mode, and chased after them.

As for back on Cybertron, everything was set up for the drift to the next universe. The canon and space bridge turf were ready to fire in the precise direction.

"ARE WE READY MEN?" Optimus Prime asked.

A holographic screen came on. "Can do chief. On your word, we'll fir it." Scattershot said.

"Then fire." Optimus Prime pointed in the direction the canon was pointing when he said that.

"Here goes." Red Alert said. They pushed a button and pulled a lever and the canon fired the bridge.

As it did it hit and began to open the hole in space.

"VECTOR PRIME, ON ME. WE'LL TAKE THIS MISSION." he told him and looked around to the others. "THE REST OF YOU, STAY HERE. JETFIRE IS IN COMMAND WHILE WE'RE GONE." he finished.

"I'm on it chief." Jetfire said as he saluted his leader.

"I know I can count on you." Optimus stated and looked to Red Alert. "Turn it off if you have to, but re-activate it after a few steller cycles." he ordered.

"Right!" Red Alert exclaimed. Scattorshot gave a nod, knowing he would need to do the same.

Optimus looked to Vector Prime. "Let's go." he said. Vector Prime gave a nod and they launched in the direction of Landmine. 'Hang on Landmine! We're on our way.' Optimus thought.

TP1

Tom: There's another chapter for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning.

"Let's move out." Optimus Prime said.

Tom: But we're going on with another chapter for Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls. Plus, hope you all liked Star Wars The Clone Wars on Toonami. Had to replace Eureaka 7 with it, but man. Gotta love the lightsabers, blaster, droids, different worlds and more. Plus a new Pokemon anime will be premiering soon, based off the games and possibly the manga as well. Tim will see how it is; even though he's more stuck to the original, than the new stuff.

Sara: Now receiving live data transmissions now, Tom!

Tom: From AK1028, EVAN AAML, PrettyGirl17 and Witchan. Nice guys. Plus, hope you all got to see The Wolverine. It's nice, 9.5/10. It's that awesome for that kind of rating. Man Of Steel is an 8/10 as for Despicable Me 2, don't know quite yet, but will soon. Wish he could've seen Pacific Rim, but saw Despicable Me 2 instead. That kind of sucked. But hope you guys are enjoying another semester in college, cause Tim is taking three difficult classes. We'll see how many updates we can do this term. Just don't forget you can see all of this and more.

Only Toonami

Me: I'll catch you all soon and hopefully with more stories and another trailer for my Poke/DBZ continuation. Trust me, working on it soon. But till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	18. Chapter 18 A Populated Battle

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 18

A Populated Battle

Tom comes in: So, Sara! You ready?

Sara: You know I am Tom! But about what?

Tom: Finishing up these stories soon. As soon as they're finished, more will be posted remember. Can't continue something on forever!

Sara: You got that right Tom! But what about...

Tom: Pokemon! I know, I know. That's one that needs to end. Even TimPrime1 knows that. But as for now, let's wrap this up. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

"I won't let you do this!" Landmine explained. "Give up the humans, and I'll leave you be." Megatron claims. "Give it up, Megatron." Optimus Prime tells him.

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

Landmine raced as fast as he could down the dirt road. As he did Ash and Misty were in his scraper, handing on for dear life. They didn't know who he was or what he was. All they knew was is that he was protecting them while Megatron was on their tail. This was not good since Landmine wasn't faster than he was. But speed wasn't always everything.

Landmine noticed that Megatron was getting closer and knew he had to do something. That was when he used his right arm, disguised as a shovel, to fight against Megatron with. This would give him the edge to go a bit faster and to try to slow Megatron down a good bit, if he hit him. There was no other choice.

He lifted his shovel up and aimed it straight back, as to go straight. If not, he would be all over the place. "KIDS! HANG ON TIGHT!" he told them.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Maybe we should trust him. He did get us away from that weird vehicle." Misty stated.

"Okay. I hope you're right." he said and held onto her.

As they held on even more Landmine's backhoe glowed at the end and fired a shot behind him. Megatron saw this.

"What the...?" he avoided it. "What is that old man thinking? I swear, if he hits me, it'll be the end for him." he stated. He transformed back into his land vehicle form and drove to get him. But Landmine kept on firing and went slightly faster and nearly hit Megatron every time. "That old fool. I'll get him soon enough." he claimed as he kept on chasing him.

Back in the warp gate tunnel, Optimus Prime and Vector Prime were going through it to get to Landmine.

"I hope Landmine is alright!" Optimus Prime said.

"Worry not Optimus! I know Landmine; and he's very tough." Vector Prime said. "All those battle he went through years ago. Trying to help us save our universe. He went through them all and came out okay." Vector Prime stated.

"I hope you're right Vector Prime." Optimus Prime said.

"I am right Optimus. You just need to stay positive and hope for the better." Vector Prime said.

"You're right about that. But all those years ago, I saw my men. They grew up in a way that made them better." he said as he remembered all the things the Autobots went through. Many battles to go though and they all came out on top.

The toughest battles they went through, even when in near death. They always came out stronger than ever. But when Vector Prime had went back to where he came from, that gave them the push they needed. After Optimus remembered, they began to hear the same voices that Landmine and Megatron began to hear.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Optimus wondered.

"I DON'T KNOW. BUT I THINK WE'RE ABOUT TO EXIT." Vector Prime said as they saw the end of the tunnel. The bright light consumed them as they exited. As they did they saw the same planet Landmine and Megatron were on. "Is that... What I think it is?" Vector Prime asked.

"It is." Optimus Prime stated. "The same planet that Landmine and Megatron are on." he told him as they approached the planet. But as they did an orange beam went between them.

"Huh?" Optimus wondered.

"Huh!" Vector Prime exclaimed.

They both looked and saw the same creature that attacked Megatron and Landmine. But now it was after Optimus Prime and Vector Prime. They had to get away before it destroyed them; and that creature was the least of their problems.

"WE HAVE TO GET AWAY! OPTIMUS?" Vector Prime stated.

"I know! Get to the planet." he said as they entered the atmosphere.

"Vector Prime, Transform!" Vector Prime exclaimed as he transformed into a new flying cybertronian tank. Optimus Prime hoped on top of Vector Prime and they flew off into a direction.

As for with Landmine and Megatron, Landmine was still blasting shots behind him. Megatron was still back there, but was getting tired of what was going on.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. I'm getting sick and tired of this." that's when one blast hit him and a few more did. Megatron got crossed. "NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!" he stated and fired two shots at Landmine. Both of them hit him and Landmine went a little crazy and had to stop.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ash demanded.

"You may have to get off and hide real quick. I'll handle him!" Landmine stated.

"I hope you can." Ash said as he and Misty got off. They both realized they were near Viridian City and decided to try to hide there. "This was." Ash stated. He grabbed Misty's hand and they ran. Pikachu followed right behind them.

"Huh?" Megatron looked and saw both the kids and that one creature running. "THEY ARE MINE!" he stated and turned into his flying mode, going over Landmine.

"Oh no you don't! Landmine exclaimed. He went for the kids again and realized they were a good bit ahead. "No! Not a city. Too populated. It'll bring too much attention." Landmine stated. He knew there was going to be a battle and didn't want it to bring too much attention.

He rolled out fast and did the same thing. He eventually caught up with them as did Megatron.

"You both are mine." he said, but Landmine caught up with them.

"You won't get them. These humans are under my protection." he told Megatron.

"I will have what I deserve. All the power in the universe." Megatron demanded.

"Whatever they're talking about. It's probably not good." Ash said.

"I agree with you on that one." Misty said.

"Pi pi pika pika pi. (I trust the big yellow one.)" Pikachu said.

"I don't know which one you trust buddy. But I don't know if I can." Ash said.

That was when they were pretty much in the city as they were running and Megatron flew over head and the couple and Pokémon stopped. Megatron knew that would work. He went right back behind them as they turned and saw what he was doing. Pikachu went into an attack position.

"Keep on him, Pikachu!" Ash told him.

"PI! PIKA PI PIKA. (Right! I'm on it.)" he said.

"Like that little pipsqueak is going to do anything to me!" Megatron said. That was until Landmine ran right into him, with his scraper, and moved him aside.

"You won't get these kids!" he told him.

"That is it!" Megatron said as he ceased. "MEGATRON, TRANSFORM! ROBOT MODE!" he exclaimed and converted back into his robot mode, motion by motion. "YAH!" he landed on the ground. As he did, the surrounding Pokemon ran away from the area, scared. A few hid high in the trees or flew off. Megatron stood tall over Landmine and the humans, giving off his evel grin. It was barley visible since a shadow cast over him since the sun was behind him; and the shadow went over Landmine, Ash, Misty and Pikachu. They felt creaped out by this.

As soon as Ash and Misty saw this; they were completely shocked. A semi military style 18 wheeler turned into a robot. This made them completely speechless. They've seen and done weird things in the past. But this one takes the cake as the robot stood over them.

"Now! Hand the humans over to me. They have something I want." he said.

"I won't let you TAKE THEM!" Landmine said. "LANDMINE, TRANSFORM." he shouted and transformed, motion by motion. He landed on the ground, right in front of Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Since there were no other humans around, Landmine was aiming to take on Megatron. "If you want these humans, you'll have to get through me!" he told him.

"HA! This will be fun." Megatron claimed and charged at him. Landmine used his shovel to hit him and Megatron fell back "Is that all you got, old man?" he said as he stood up.

"I'll show you old, Megatron." he said and charged at him. Megatron avoided him and gave him a kick and landmine fell back with a thud. He sat right up, but Megatron opened his gun ports in his lights.

"SAY GOODBYE!" and he began firing. Landmine dodged them, but saw that the humans and creature he was protecting would get it.

"I can't let those kids get hurt." He stated and ran over to them. As one blast went for them, they screamed. But, before it hit, Landmine covered them and both blasts hit Landmine. He grunted as they hit, though, and looked back. Megatron was getting close to him and he looked back at them. "Ge-get out of here! Get t-to sa-safety." he told them.

They looked shocked at him as he got up, his gears churning as he did. He stood between Megatron and the kids. "To get them..." he aimed is gun at him. "You'll have to get through me first." he stated.

"This ought to be interesting." Megatron claimed as he walked towards him. Landmine used his left arm to punch Megatron; but he dismounted and fired at Landmine. The beams git him, but Landmine didn't go down. He was struggling, but didn't go down.

"I-I won't let you do anything to harm these kids!" he stated.

"Doubt he can tell we're teenagers!" Ash stated.

"That's the least that he's worried about. Besides, we need to help him somehow, but how?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I still want to as well, but there's no way we can." Ash said.

They both watched the two robots fight. Not even knowing who would win this fight. Megatron hit Landmine and he stood against it. "I won't let you hurt these humans!" he stated.

"Ha! Why should you protect them, when they can't protect themselves against us?" Megatron asked. "We are huge bullying machines and they are small and fleshy. They are perfect slaves for us." he claims.

"No they're not! As Optimus says, humans are sentient beings that have every right to live. I won't let you hurt them." Landmine stated and lunged at Megatron. With one swift swing with his left fist, he nearly hit Megatron. He missed and got punched right across the face.

"You can never beat me Autobot! Now, stay down, like you should." Megatron told him.

"I-I-I won't. I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR THESE KIDS!" Landmine stated as he still stood between Megatron and Ash and Misty. The couple watched the two robots face off against each other.

"We gotta help him, Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"If I knew how, I would've by now." Ash stated.

"Pika pika pikapi. (Same here Ash)" Pikachu said.

"I want to as well, but..." Misty looked at the two robots. "This is beyond us both." she stated. They both looked at them.

Even though Landmine was old, he was still tough. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons and was completely ruthless. There was no way he would let anyone or anything get in the way of him and ultimate power.

Megatron fired more shots at Landmine and punched him a few times. "Get...out...of...my...way...old...man." he said with each punch.

"PI KAAAA (WHY YOUUUU!)" Pikachu was sparking his cheek; prepared to attack.

"Pikachu! No." Ash commanded.

"Pi? (What?)" Pikachu wondered, confused.

"Even with your electric attack, I doubt you'll do any damage." Ash stated.

"I must agree with him." Misty said, holding her boyfriends hand. "They look tough, but I also doubt the same thing." she stated and looked at the robots. "Plus, I don't know how much longer the yellow one can handle. Whoever he is!" she finished.

"Whoever he is! I hope he can take the other one down." Ash said. Both Landmine and Megatron glared at each other.

"Try and get by me! See what happens." Landmine said.

"HA! Here then." he fired his blasts at him and Landmine fell back. "I told you before, but you didn't listen." Megatron said as he approached Landmine. When he reached Landmine he stood over him he aimed. "Now, say goodbye!" Megatron said.

As Megatron was readying his cannons Landmine looked at him. "GOODBYE!" at the same time he lunged at him and held him back.

"Wh...what the?" Megatron wondered. He pushed back, but barely affected.

"I made you think I was low, but now. Time to take you down with your own strength." he said and punched Megatron with his shovel fist, then an uppercut with his large left arm. Megatron landed with a thud, but began to get up. Landmine was right above him and aimed his arm cannon at him. "I got you now!"

"OH REALLY?" Megatron fired his light cannons at him, point blank range. As Landmine flew back he fired his cannon at him and hit Megatron. "You pest." he said.

After Landmine landed he got up. "Remember, I'm tougher than I look. Been in a lot of battles in the war you caused." he stated.

"That's because I desire power. The more power, the better." he claims.

"You're consumed too much by power. It's weakened you." Landmine stated.

"Then here's weak." he about used his lighting on him, until Landmine shoved him back. His light ports opened and shots fired into the sky.

"Too predictable!" Landmine stated.

Megatron sweep at his feet with his legs and Landmine tripped and landed on the ground. Megatron aimed his guns at him and smiled wickedly.

"OH NO!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's all over." Misty said.

"Now what? I've won and you lost." Megatron said and Landmine looked at him. He strained while he was on the ground. "SAY GOOBYE. HA HA HA..." that was when something hit Megatron from behind and he screamed a bit as he stumbled forward a bit.

"Wh-what just..." "NOT SO FAST, MEGATRON!" a familiar voice stated.

"Huh, it cannot be?!" Megatron said as he looked. Landmine looked as well as did Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

It was non-other than Optimus Prime and Vector Prime.

"There's no way!" Megatron said in shock.

"O-O-Optimus!" Landmine said as he saw his leader.

"Stay away from Landmine and those humans!" Vector Prime said and fired a few shots that went behind Megatron and hit him.

Megatron stumbled forward and Optimus jumped from Vector Prime and landed between Megatron and Landmine.

"Prime!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Megatron!" Optimus also exclaimed.]

Both leaders had a stare down.

TP1

Tom: Another cliff for you all, but that's what happens when stories are coming to a close. But don't worry. Transformers Cybertron 2: Dimensional Drift will be going into works soon. Still a lot to figure out for that. But on the plus side, the end of college is nearing for TimPrime1, and the holidays are upon us. But right now, game review. This one is on Pokémon X and Y!

Tom, continue: Like all Pokémon games, you first start off with talking with the professor. But when you start your journey, it has 3D graphics, for the 3Ds. You first get a rude wakening from a Fletching, like the new girl does in the anime. You change and do the usual, but you don't meet the Prof., Only new friends. Get your starters with your friends and head off on your journey. But along the way you can capture new and old Pokémon.

Continue: But it isn't too long until you get a starter from Kanto! After that you face more trainers, capture more Pokémon and battle gyms. Plus, when it's time, you capture the Legendary Pokémon, take on Team Flare and do the usual. All of it is awesome to go through. There are some of the weirdest and oddest Pokémon. Certain parts are 3D, but mainly the battles. All in all, the game is good. But this game is also the first of the ones that needs an update. Certain glitches, but that's from the world event. Over all, Toonami and TimPrime1 give the games a 9.5/10.

Sara: In speaking of first, remember the movie that will be in imax 3D!

Tom: Oh yeah! Transformers 4 is being made with the new imax 3D cameras. This is going to be awesome. So much has been leanred from that movie, including Dinobots. That's right! Grimlock is going to be in the movie, with others. And here's a few facts. Fact 1: Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, When Megatron was revived, he was turned into a Cybertronian triple changer. Robot, tank, flying tank. Technically three modes, but two different toy molds. Vector Prime is like that, but is in a completely different molds. But this is all the time we have for now! Tune into TimPrime1's other account, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Bulbapedia and others. Plus the newest one TFW2005 and Tumblr. Later everyone, and next chapter is a mystery one! Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone and end of the semester is near.

TimPrime1 out!


	19. Chapter 19 Concealed Assault

Transformers

Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 19:

Concealed Assault

Tom comes through the doors: A few months into the new year!

Sara: I know; and it looks great for this year!

Tom: Agreeable on that one. Not many chapters, plus extra stories. Let's get this going! Hits the touchscreen buttons.

"I won't let you hurt these kids, Megatron!" Landmine said. "All this power, will soon be mine!" Megatron claimed. "You won't harm these kids, the creatures or this planet, Megatron!" Optimus Prime tells him."We must collect all the cyber keys." Vector Prime stated.

Transformers

Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

TP1

As Megatron and Optimus Prime stared down at each other; Vector Prime went over to Landmine and Ash and Misty. Landmine was in front of them, for their own protection. But he was luck enough that the both of them got there in time to save them. Otherwise, Landmine wouldn't have lasted longer. But for right now; Megatron would face his arch enemy, Optimus Prime.

Landmine barely looked up as he saw Vector Prime approach him.

"VECTOR PRIME, TRANSFORM!" Vector Prime exclaimed. His wings converted onto different sections on his robot back. Then his treads separated from his front, as his arms were attached to them. They slid forward, making a slight creaking sound, and rotated, facing down his body. After that his legs did the same converting, but a bit differently. The front end of him folded down as his head rotated to look forward. It was after then other things fell into place that completed his transformation.

Vector Prime landed in front of Landmine and went to him. He slightly lifted him up. "Landmine! Are you alright?" Vector Prime asked.

"I-Im okay. It's the kids I'm m-more worried about!" he replied.

Vector Prime looks at them and sees them right near Landmine. He looks back at him. "They're alright, Landmine! But as for right now, you and them need to get out of here." Vector Prime stated.

"No Way." Ash said and Vector Prime looked at him. "He helped to protect us; and seeing this. I just won't run away." he stated.

"Same here!" Misty exclaimed and took Ash's hand. "I'm staying too. No way am I walking away from this." she stated.

"Pi pika pi. (I'm with them.)" Pikachu said.

"Then remain safe. I'll help Landmine to watch over you both" Vector Prime said.

Both leaders still glared at each other, but their facial expressions didn't change. They knew what was going to happen, but Optimus was glad they weren't in a HEAVILY populated area.

"So then; now what, Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Be sure you don't harm these humans, or Landmine!" Optimus stated.

"You will TRY!" Megatron lunged at Optimus Prime, yelling. One swing and he nearly hit Optimus; but with one kick. Megatron got knocked back a bit. "I'll get you for that, Prime!" he exclaimed. He hit Optimus and both of the leaders fought.

Vector Prime kept an eye on the both of them. Making sure that Landmine, the kids and the creature were safe. He stood between them, but glanced back at Landmine.

"How are you doing Landmine?" Vector Prime asked him.

"Better than I was before. I've had worse." Landmine stated as he sat up.

"Just be careful! We don't know if any of your systems are damaged." Vector Prime told him.

"I've had worse than this and any of those." Landmine said as he looked forward. He saw both Megatron and Optimus fighting, but then he looked to the kids. "You kids doing ok?" he asked them.

"I'm alright." Ash said.

"I'm okay as well." Misty said and looked at Optimus Prime. "But what about him?" she asked.

Landmine looked at his leader fighting off Megatron. The two leaders gave it everything they got, but Megatron wanted to win this battle against Optimus. "He'll be fine. He's been in bigger and tougher battle than this." Landmine said as he watched both leaders go at it.

Megatron punched Optimus Prime right across the face. Optimus Prime kicked Megatron. That was when Megatron opened his light ports and began to fire. Optimus barely avoided the attacks, but kept on moving and fired shots at Megatron.

"Give it up, Prime! You'll never win." Megatron told him.

"Never Megatron! I will always fight you till the very end or til my spark is extinguished." he said.

"Ha! Just to protect pathetic humans. That's just pathetic. Protecting beings that are still small and weak." he said.

"Humans are sentient beings. They have every right to live and be free. You just can't harm other beings that are like what you see them as." Optimus Prime stated.

"I'll do whatever I want, PRIME!" he claimed and fired at Optimus.

He dodged the attacks, but they went beyond the others, towards Viridian. As that happened a few explosions occurred and Officer Jenny heard them. "What the...?" she ran outside her police station and looked in the direction of where she heard the noise come from. From the direction she saw a bit of smoke and it was in a long line. Acting fast she ran inside and got on the radio to alert the fire Dept.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." the guy responded.

"I'll meet you there." she replied and left as fast as she could on her motorcycle, her Growlithe joining her in the side car.

Back at the fight; Megatron was getting the upper hand. Optimus Prime has had more battles over the years; but Megatron had gained more strength somehow. This was something that Optimus Prime didn't expect from him. He knew Megatron was strong, but not this strong.

None the less, Megatron had to be defeated.

Optimus Prime looked at Megatron, as they both were in their combat stances. Optimus Prime tilted his head up a bit. Analyzing Megatron, waiting for his next move from his stance. That when Megatron gave off a smirk and saw in Optimus Prime's windshield chest, giving a refection. That's when he saw Vector Prime sneaking up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Megatron exclaimed. He kicked right behind him and hit Vector Prime.

Vector Prime flew back a bit into the forest a bit as Optimus Prime lunged at him. Seeing this too Megatron turned around and ducked from Optimus Prime's tackle. He punched him and Optimus landed along side of Vector Prime.

Ash held onto Misty as this happened, but Landmine kept his guard up. "Why not stand down, Autobot? You cannot win." Megatron said.

"I'll never stand down. Not to you. I'd rather my spark extinguish than stand down to you." Landmine stated.

"Then, YOU'RE FIRST" he threw a fist and Landmine was ready to take it until it was stopped. They all looked and saw Vector Prime.

"You will not hurt anyone." he then punched Megatron.

"Uugghhh. You'll pay for that, old man." Megatron retaliated.

As the battle was going on, officer Jenny arrived on scene. As she did, a fire blocked her path along with down trees. "This is not good." she stated as she saw the fire. "If this keeps up then the whole forest will burn down." she runs back to her motorcycle, her Growlith now out of the sidecar. "Growl growl... (What is...)" "We have a big situation here, Growlithe. Can you keep people back?" she asked and he gave a nod and kept an eye out.

Back where the battle was, Vector Prime was just recovering. As old as he was, he knew how to fight and fought harsher than this. Seeing Megatron having his back turned, this gave him his chance. Getting up, he slashed at Megatron with his sword and hit him.

"Gah! I'll teach you old man." Megatron said and swung for another hit. Vector Prime dodged and punched Megatron a few more times until Megatron stopped him by grabbed both of his fists. Vector Prime tried his best to push him back, but was unsuccessful. Megatron gave off his usual evil grin. "Ha! You can't even win, old man." Megatron said and shoved Vector Prime with his foot, in a kick motion.

Vector Prime fell back from that and Megatron aimed his guns at him. "You'll never defeat me, Megatron." Vector Prime told him.

"We'll see about that. Now, PREPARE TO MEET PRIMUS!" Megatron told him and about fired until Optimus Prime got up and hit him from behind.

"Vector Prime, NOW!" Optimus Prime ordered.

"Right, AAAAHHHHH." Vector Prime gave Megatron an uppercut which sent him flying back a bit. "I'd stay down if I were you." he told Megatron as he held his sword.

"You Autobots will never learn." Megatron said and fired two shots. One hit Optimus Prime and the other hit Vector Prime.

"Who does he think he is?!" Ash said. Misty gripped his arm, a bit scared. He looked at her and smiled at her. "I'm still here Mist, okay?" he asked.

She nods with a smile. "I know that. But I'm worried about this battle. If any Pokemon will be okay and if we will too." she told him.

"Pika pi pika (Course we will.)" Pikachu says. "Don't worry. I know we and the Pokemon will." Ash told her. She smiled at him and they looked at the robots that were fighting right in front of them. Megatron faced Landmine and stared at him. Seeing the two teens and his sensors going off a bit, he knew one of them had something he wanted.

"Hmm! Let me have what's mine, and I'll probably let you go or live." Megatron told them.

"I highly doubt that they have what you want. But whatever it is, I know what I have or what these humans might have." Landmine said.

"One of them has something of power that I want. Something I must have." Megatron said.

"I don't think so!" Landmine stated.

In the surrounding area of where Megatron and Landmine fired at, a news team was there as well. "This is Lynda of the Pokemon news team in Kanto. So far, near by one of the craters is a lot of small pot holes. We have no idea how they were made, but we plan to do an investigation." Lynda said. Watching this were people from Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

May and her family were watching the news that was coming from Kanto; and she had a worried face. "Please, you guys! Be careful." she said, her fingers laced in front of her chest.

"What's going on?" Brock wondered.

Megatron gave a smirk to Landmine and fire his shots at him; but Landmine blocked them with his huge left arm and scraper. "You'll never get close to these kids, Megatron. I'll have my spark extinguished to keep you away." Landmine stated.

"Oh yes I will, and, when I do. I'LL RULE THE UNIVERSE." Megatron lunged at Landmine and threw a fist. But Landmine held him back with his right shovel arm. "You really think you can stop me with that?" he asked.

"I know I can Megatron." that's when he blasted Megatron right in the chest and he grunted.

"Why you pathetic little autobot. YYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH." Megatron charged at him until Optimus Prime grabbed him. "Huh? What the?" Megatron wondered.

"You're not doing a thing to these humans. I'll see to that." Optimus Prime stated.

"You'll never stop me, Prime." That's when he tried to punch Optimus Prime, but was blocked by his hand.

"You'll have to do better than that..." BAM. Megatron kicked him.

"Now! For the finishing blow." he fired two lasers at Optimus Prime. They were dodged real easily but Megatron slammed down on Optimus. "I'll be teaching you." He kicked towards Optimus but missed. "Persistent, are we?" Megatron stated.

"You'll never take me down." Optimus Prime said then punched him. As they were brawling, Vector Prime looked around them and saw the fire.

"I have got to stop this... huh?" he was saying till he saw the firefighter putting out the fire. "Oh no! Can't let anymore humans notice this." he flew into the air and looked over the amount of land he should cover. "This will do." he said and used his energy to summon a cyber planet key. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" his energy made a slight swirl in the sky and a key came down. The news crew saw this.

"I-I-I can't fully describe this. But some sort of swirl has been made in the sky; and what appears to be a beam, heading down from it." Lynda said.

The key reached the slot on Vector Prime and made a weird sound as it went in. "What was that?" Ash wondered. "Pika pi pi pika. (I'm just as confused.)" Pikachu said.

"TENSION SHIELD." Vector Prime shouted, and a shield emitted out from his chest and covered a large sum of the area; for in case any other humans got near. "This will help out." he stated and looked at the battle. "But it'll have to do in order to prevent any other human contact." he finished

Optimus Prime kicked at Megatron, but Megatron dodged that and threw a punch; which Optimus Prime stopped. They both had a stare down,

"Ha! You still think you can beat me?!" Megatron said.

"I will beat you, Megatron. You won't get anymore power." he stated.

"On the contrary Optimus Prime. I will get it all, for everyone will bow down to the almighty MEGATRON." he stated.

"Why do you think of power? As I've said before "it will consume you." and you'll be destroyed by it. What don't you get by that?" Optimus Prime asked.

"The power that I'm detecting is coming from those two humans. They have it and I want it." Megatron told Optimus.

"As long as I stand, you'll never harm a single living creature. All life is precious as all sentient beings have every right to live." Optimus Prime told him.

"Ha, do you still believe that? Right now power and strength only matter. Nothing more." Megatron told Optimus.

"Then it means to be a coward when it comes to harming innocent, defenseless life? You know I won't allow that, Megatron." Optimus Prime asked.

"Only because they're inferior. Anything smaller, weaker or both can only be a slave. They'll serve under me as I rule over them. No one will stand in my way and nothing will stop me. Not even you, Prime." Megatron claimed.

"No they're not. Humans are not inferior and they won't be slaves to you or your cause. That's why the Decepticons lost last time. It wasn't only us that won, but they did as well." Optimus Prime stated.

"No they didn't. It was only you who beat me. No one else did." Megatron said.

"I beg to differ, Megatron" Landmine stated. Megatron looked to Landmine. "Both humans and Autobots were surrounding you. That's Optimus' true strength and the Autobots strength as well, along with team work." Landmine told him.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Power and strength is the only strength me and the other Decepticons will need. But mostly me." Megatron told him.

"NO IT ISN'T." As shouted. They both looked at him. "Both your friends and partner give off strength and team work. Let alone power and strength won't do anything. You need more than that." Ash said.

"I don't ever recall asking you, human. Don't interfere with what we do." Megatron said and looked to Optimus.

"Look Megatron; everyone has their own voice and shows more wisdom than you ever will." Optimus told him.

"No one is wiser than me. No humans, other life forms or the other transformers. Especially YOU!" he lunged at Optimus but was kicked by him.

"You still have a lot to learn, Megatron. That's why you're not as strong as you think you are." Optimus told him.

"Hmm! Maybe, you're right... Or maybe... YOU'RE WRONG." Megatron cross punched Optimus Prime and knocked him down. "Now maybe you'll respect your superiors a bit more." Megatron said as he towered over Optimus. "Now, YOU'RE FINISHED." he prepared an attack on him but was blocked. "What the?" Megatron said in a shocked tone.

"I don't think so, Megatron." Landmine told him.

"Why I'LL TEACH YOU." Megatron threw another punch, but Landmine used his big left arm to block it. "Stop blocking and fight like a real soldier." Megatron told him.

"I maybe a soldier, but I'm not as young as I used to be." Landmine told him.

"That is true. Than I'll DO THIS." he tried another punch but Landmine dodged it. "I'll get you soon, just you wait." Megatron said.

"I still have some fight left in me. I won't go down easily." Landmine said.

"That you do." Megatron said as he looked at him. "But it won't do you any good. I will be victorious and have all the power." he said.

"You'll never win. I'll be sure of that." Landmine told him and they had a stare down.

TP1

Tom: Well, that's it for another chapter of Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning." "It's time for a change." Frieza states. "I won't let you harm anyone, anymore." Timothy said. "Up next, is another chapter for Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls.

Tom: So far it's mid-semester for all of us; even TimPrime1. Even if it is, that doesn't mean won't be having another trailer. Let's kick it." Hits the touchscreen buttons. "And not everything will be accurate."

Announcer: After new leadership arises. "With Frieza out and about more frequently. We have no other choice, but to fight back." Timothy states.

Announcer: More threats will emerge. "We will hunt them down. They won't ruin me ruling." Frieza states.

Announcer: Traps will BE SET. "IT'S TIME. HHHHAAAAAAA." Ash powers up. Pokemon, mon, mon, mon. The trainers throw their pokeballs. Pokemon, mon, mon, mon. The journey's just begun.

Announcer: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Drew, Timothy, Jamie, Hazel, Evan and Aleski. "We won't let Frieza win this fight." Ash says. "We gotta give it all we have." May says. "I WILL PROTECT THIS REGION." Timothy shouts. "We all work together. As a team." Aleski tell everyone.

Announcer: Presenting... Pokemon: Regional Traps. Now the fight has gone to an all new level.

Tom: Only Toonami! On TimPrime1's fanfiction. See ya there, and, stay gold.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	20. Chapter 20 Power Unleashed

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 20

Power Unleashed

Tom: Now it's time for the last two chapter for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. No Deleted/Alternate scenes for this one. Don't worry. Hopefully this will be finished before the summer, like some projects.

Sara: Plus we have the sneak peaks for Transformers Cybertron 2: Dimensional Drift and Transformers: Battle Core. Those are going to be awesome.

Tom: Plus a game review soon. Hope to see you all then. But as for now! Time to push the button! Kick it. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Firefighters were getting the fire put out as fast as they could. As for officer Jenny, she was making sure that traffic moved right along. As she did, she also worried about the commotion from earlier. Even water Pokemon were helping to put out the fire, along with ground, flying and other types. As they were, there were a few flashes in the distance.

They all saw it and wondered what was going on, but had to concentrate more on the fire. Officer Jenny remained calm and directed the traffic. As that was going on, Megatron faced Landmine. Both ready for anything from each other. Landmine wouldn't expect anything different from him. As for Megatron, he didn't know what to expect; but remembered him a bit.

"I'm surprised. You've actually lasted this long. Even after I perished at the hands of Prime!" Megatron stated.

"Yeah! But now you're back; and I'm willing to take you down again." Landmine said as he began to slowly move to the side in a circle. Megatron began to follow, seeing what he was doing. "You won't get away with anything else. I'll see to that myself." Landmine stated.

"Ha. How pathetic can you be, old man?! Always trying to protect and keep the piece, when evil always comes back. " Megatron told him as they looked at each other. "My only intentions are to gain power and to rule. It's what is mine and mine alone." I will be ruler!" Megatron told him.

"The only thing you'll rule, IS DEFEAT." Landmine said tried to punch him with his shovel. Megatron stopped him, grabbed his fist, pulled him forward and punched him. Landmine remained down and Megatron stood over him.

Landmine didn't move any, which scared Ash and Misty. Wondering if the robot is actually dead or not. Megatron opened his light ports and his guns came out, and still, he gave off that same evil smirk.

"Just to be sure. Good riddense, Autobot." he was about to fire until Landmine lunged up at him and punched him with his large left arm.

"If you think I'm that easy to take down. You've got another thing coming." Landmine stated.

"I'll teach YOU!" Megatron attacked him. Landmine barely dodged but lunged at him. Megatron grabbed his right arm and shoved him away. "YOU'LL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME! OLD MAN!" Megatron said and fired a few shots at him. Landmine wasn't hit by the blast, but by the explosion instead, since he barely escaped it.

Landmine looked at Megatron as he stood as if a far distance away from him.

"You'll never take me down, nor the humans. They aren't apart if this." Landmine stated.

"Like the other big guy doesn't see it. Sides, I know we are now." Ash said.

"But we can't do anything right now. And, since those two are pretty much out..." Misty said as she looked at Optimus Prime and Vector Prime.

"Pika pika! Chaa. (I agree. Noo.)" Pikachu said.

"It doesn't matter, they are here and whatever they have, now belongs to me." Megatron said and ran to Landmine.

"Nothing belongs to you. Not even power." he then transformed and used his scraper to catch Megatron's foot and trip him up a bit by lifting it. Megatron was able to recover quickly and attacked him. He used his left arm to block Megatron's punch and Megatron kicked away Landmine's punch.

"You'll have to do better than that." Megatron told him. "No way you can beat me. I will always be superior." Megatron told him.

"Wanna bet?!" Landmine said and gave Megatron a good punch and landed a bit away. Landmine took the chance to straighten his right arm and aim. "You won't get me that easily." he stated. The front of his arm began to glow, as he was about to fire.

Megatron sat up from that attack and saw what was about to happen. "I don't think so." he said. Landmine fired. Megatron dodged and fired a few shots too. Landmine stood his ground to protect Ash and Misty. "Just you wait. I'll get what's mine." Megatron told him.

"You'll never get anything." Landmine told him and fired more shots. 'Gotta stand my ground and protect these humans.' he thought.

"Pika pika. (Not good)" he said.

"Don't know what all we could do." Ash said, still wanting to help. "Even if we did, what good could it do?" he wondered as Misty took his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it. "Maybe, when the time comes." he said.

"If and when it does, I'll be here to help as well." she told him. She looked at the two robots fighting. "It'll be tough, but I know we can manage." she told him and herself.

Landmine punched Megatron as he kicked him. Both landed a bit of a ways away and still stood.

"I will be sure to finish you first, the humans second and both Vector Prime and Optimus Prime. Then, it'll be more clear for me to rule." Megatron claimed.

"I won't let you. You know I won't." Landmine said and fired a few shots at him.

Megatron dodged and ran right at him. As this was going on, Gary was trying to figure out how to get to the location that Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the construction machine were heading.

He looked around trees and the woods, but couldn't find a way to get to them. Every time he thought he found a way, it's blocked by some invisible barrier. This is something he needed to get past, just to see what was going on. He could also hear the noises, but he thought he saw a phase in it. Looking where it was, he still thought there was a shield there. About to turn back around he saw a glimpse of it again and took the chance and went through it.

On the other side of it he looked around and saw an explosion occure. "Now it's time for me to find out what's going on." he stated. He went into the direction if the explosion.

Landmine was now blocking Megatron after he charged at them. But this didn't mean Megatron had the upper hand. Landmine used this to his advantage, moving his legs to spin them and released Megatron away from them.

"You can try all you want. There's no way you're going to get near these three. Like I said to you before." he told him.

"Then I'll take you down, WITH ALL THE POWER I HAVE." Megatron said and opened his light ports. "HA HA HA HARR! HA HAAA" he fired both shots at him and Landmine went down, but got back up. Megatron fired more and Landmine fought against the shots. "Just make it easy on yourself old man, and stay down. At least play dead, to fight another day." Megatron told him.

"Th-th-there's no way...I-I'll back-back down." Landmine said as he got up, a bit weak. "You wo-won't..." Megatron used his foot to shove him down.

"Humph! You'll never stop me. Even in your condition and age." Megatron told him. He stood over Landmine again, still showing his evil smirk. "I will be sure to finish you off. And when I do..." he took a small pause. "I'll enjoy enslaving these life forms." he told him and aimed his blasters at him. "GOOD BYE, AUTOBOT!" he fired two more to finish him.

After that he approached the two teens. "Now, for you both." he said.

Ash put himself in front of Misty and puts his arms up. "No way I'm letting you hurt us. I'll use all the Pokemon I have to take you down." he told Megatron.

"But Ash!? He's too big. Your Pokemon can't handle him." Misty told him. She looked at Megatron. "His armor looks too thick to penetrate. Team Rockets armor wasn't like this." she stated, worried.

"But if I have to, I have to." Ash took out one of his Pokeballs and Pikachu faced him. His cheeks sparking. "PIKA PIKA! ( I'M READY)" he said.

"Try as you might. You won't defeat me." he looked at them. "Now, prepare to be..." but before he could continue, Landmine started to glow. He turned and looked, and saw Landmine, standing in a slight hovering stance. Seeing the energy shimmering around Landmine. "What the? What is this?" Megatron asked until he remembered from when Vector Prime summoned his key. "N-no. It cannot be!" he exclaimed.

"What the hey?" Ash wondered.

Misty looked as well, a bit bewildered. "This looks weird but amazing as well." she said. Both not knowing what this was.

Opimus Prime and Vector Prime sat up and saw this as well. "It-it can't be." Optimus said.

"But it is Optimus. It is." Vector Prime told him. Landmine was also bending over, looking down at the ground as this was happening. "This is a Cyber key." Vector Prime stated.

"No, no, this is impossible." Megatron said as he backed up with one foot.

Gary got to the point of where the battle was and saw what was going on. He saw four giant robots, but the yellow one he saw with a light shimmering around him. "What the hey is going on?" he wondered.

Landmine looked up, slowly, looking at Megatron. "As I've said. I won't let you hurt these KIDS!" Landmine said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" that same energy that was around him went up and hit the dome that kept them camouflaged. It cracked it as the firefighter and Jenny approached and couldn't get through.

"What in the world is this?!" She wondered.

The same news team that was on the ground also was in the air for a bigger view. "This is April with a wide view of a small area of where an explosion took place. Now it seems as if there's nothing there." she said as they all looked. That's when they looked and saw the barrier crack. "Wait! It looks like the forest is, cracking?" she said, confused.

That's when the entire dome broke ope at the top and the energy from Landmine went into the sky. "Some sort of weird energy has just came out of the forest. It's heading for the sky." she stated.

Landmine's energy made swirl in the sky and down came some type of Cyber Key. It went all the way down and inserted itself into his right arm. A transformation sound was heard over the pounding pulse the key made. Landmine straightened out his arm and beam showed where the separation of the upper and lower part of his arm would be at.

The upper half rose as the lower half lowered. A cannon was seen in-between the two halves. On the cannon wee different line molds, probably from over time of him getting remolded. There were also three circular slightly dark red semi spheres on each side.

The energy was still around him as he took aim. As he took aim, his optical scanners were picking up something from the cyber key. There was a blinking square in his optics and it was blinking, then it spelled something "Thunderbolt attack".

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" a large thunderbolt zapped from his cannon and went straight for Megatron.

When he saw this, it was too late to dodge. "What the?! Oh NNNNOOOOO!" he shouted and it caused a bid explosion. In which hit Gary and he flew back a bit.

He flinched a bit but looked in front of him. Being in awe of what was happening in front of him. "Wow? That was some thunderbolt." he stated.

It wasn't until after the attack that Megatron was on the ground, groaning. Landmine looked a little speechless, not knowing how that even happened. "Wh-what in the world? How did that happen?" he wondered.

"Landmine!" Vector Prime shouted slightly and sat up a bit. Landmine looked at him. "That was a new Cyber key. But that was slightly more powerful than the other Cyber keys." he told him. Landmine looked down at his arm.

"Y-you mean?..." he asked.

"Yes. You've unlocked a new key. Something that will help you out in more battles to come." he told him. Megatron began to get back up. "BUT THAT'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL LATER!" Vector Prime shouted.

"Huh?" he looked and saw Megatron getting back up. "This won't be a problem." Landmine said, until Megatron looked at him.

"Won't...be...a...problem?! Oh no, autobot. This problem will be solved. WHEN I TAKE YOU DOWN!" Megatron said as his own dark, light purple, energy surrounded him and he launched it into the air. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it did the same as Landmine's, but went though the same hole and made a swirl in the sky. That's when another key came down and went into his back. "CYBER KEY, POWER!" he shouted and a transformation sound was heard over the pounding pulse the key made as well.

Lines on his black truck grill abdomen, which looked solid; and had his decepticon symbol on it, showed that the center would split in two, vertically. It opened and in the center was a red semicircle, his cannon around it. "Now, you too will feel this power. But this is much different." Megatron stated as he read what his optic scanner told him. "DARK PULSE!" he shouted and fired it. Landmine still blocked it from hitting the kids, but it knocked him back.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"You shouldn't fight the condition you're in." Misty said. "You'll wind up worse." she claimed.

"You mean this? It's nothing." Landmine said and began to get back up.

"You will be nothing. SOON ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted. He charged his attack. "Time for you for stand down. DARK PULSE!" Megaqtron said and fired again.

"You won't get me that easily." Landmine said and charged his attack. "THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" he exclaimed and fired his attack as well.

Both attacks collided, making a big ball of energy. They mixed in with each other, looking completely even.

"Very good autobot. I can tell you're giving it your all." Megatron said.

"That's all I can give. But even if I'm old; that doesn't mean I can't go further." Landmine stated.

"Very true, very true. But you must realize this..." Megatron said and took a brief pause. "I CAN GIVE IT MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD." That's when Megatron gave a push to his dark pulse. Landmine held his stand with all of his strength, but to no avail could he give that much strong of a force. "HAHA! WHAT'S WRONG OLD MAN? CAN KEEP ME BACK?!" Megatron asked in a sarcastic way and gave off more Dark Pulse pushes. "JUST GIVE IT UP. YOU'LL NEVER WIN." he claimed.

"MAN! THIS IS...TOO MUCH. I CNA BARELY..." "DON'T GIVE UP." Ash shouted to him. "H-huh?" Landmine looked back.

"DON'T GIVE IN!" Ash shouted, putting his hands to the sides of his mouth, making him sound louder.

"YOU CAN DO IT. JUST PUSH AT IT!" Misty shouted doing the same as Ash.

Landmine looked forward, right at Megatron. "I can't. He's got more power than me." Landmine said.

"Don't give in." Misty told him. "If you give in, he'll win. None of us want that." she stated.

"I-I know. But this power. I-it's just too much." Landmine stated.

That's when the small object in Ash's Sinnoh vest pocket began to spark a bit. Pikachu sensed this, since he was an electric type Pokemon. He looked to Ash's pocket and saw the spark. It hit him right there of what had to happen.

Pikachu went to Ash's pocket. "Huh? Pikachu, what are you?..." Ash asked then saw that Pikachu had grabbed the object, put it in its mouth and ran to the robot. "NO, PIKACHU! WAIT!" Ash shouted and about went after him until Misty stopped him. "Mist?" she looked at him, a bit worried.

"Please don't! If you do, you'll get hurt. I don't want that." she told him.

"But Pikachu?..." "He'll be fine hun. I know it. He's been in worse situations than this." she said, smiling at him to give him the extra confidence.

He returned it. "Okay, I will." he told her.

Pikachu ran up Landmine and went onto his right arm. He saw this. "Hey! What are you doing. You need to get out of here before you get hurt." he told Pikachu. That was till he went to his slot and applied the key there. When he did, they key began to spark more, glowed yellow and shot electricity down into his slot. "What the hey?" Landmine wondered. From that electric shot, it powered up Landmine's cannon. That's when he felt it. "I understand now." Landmine stated. From what he felt, he shot the extra power.

That caused Megatron's Dark Pulse to back up a bit. Something like that scared Megatron, but he didn't show it.

"YOU THINK THAT'LL TAKE ME DOWN? I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU THINK." Megatron said. Landmine could tell otherwise.

"Then try to hit me with every shot you got." Landmine challenged. Megatron did just that, but it hardly did anything. Landmine couldn't give anymore power other than what the key could give him, and had to get rid of Megatron. "There has to be some way to increase this power. But how?" he wondered. Megatron may have been getting pushed back, but Landmine kept strong still.

Optimus and Vector Prime watched the two brawl out in this attack. But Optimus wanted to end this so that no one else would have to endure this new war. He brought out his gun and aimed, until Vector rime stopped him.

"Vector Prime!" Optimus exclaimed.

"No Optimus. I want to end this just as much. But..." he looked at the two that were fighitng. "I want to as well. But, if you do fire. That could disrupt the attack that's going on." he stated and looked to Optimus who was watching the attack as well. "Plus, the disruption might cause an explosion. That will DEFINETYLY hurt anything and those humans." Vector Prime stated. Optimus put down his gun and looked at Landmine.

"You got this Landmine. I know it." he stated, talking to himself.

Pikachu watched in awe, from what he saw on Landmine's right arm. Two Giant robots that were fighting it out, and having a duel. But the thunderbolt attack barely pushed back any. As he did watch, he also saw how the key's power was going into the slot and that's what gave him a spark. "Pi pika. (I know.)" he said and aimed right for the slot. His cheeks sparking fiercely, he gave a good chrage before unleashing. "PI PKA PIKA PIKAAA CHUUUUUU! (TIME FOR THIS TO EEENNNDDD!)" he said and fired a BIG thunderbolt attack into the slot.

That thunderbolt gave Landmine's attack more power. The three circular slightly dark red semi spheres on each side then turned yellow; showing more power had built. "Time to end this!" Landmine stated. He unleashed that amount of power at Megatron, combined with not only the keys power, but also the little creatures. That made the attack at least three times as powerful; if not more.

As Megatron saw this and knew how powerful the attack was. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. The attack hit him and that caused a big explosion and sent him flying, crashing through the tension shield camouflage; but the hole thing busted. As that happened Gary was sent flying back too, but got knocked out. The news team got this on camera, but hardly Megatron, as the news copter was caught in the heavy wind from the explosion.

"This is Sara, with Kanto news and we've just been hit by some serious wind. Won't be able to stay air born for long, but we did catch something. Don't know what it is, or was, but we caught it. We're going off the air and hope to get back to you soon." she stated. All tv screens went back to the news room. Everyone that Ash and Misty have met on their journeys, saw this and was completely worried. Except for Paul, who still showed no emotion in his eyes. But was shocked.

The explosion caught everyone's attention and the wind hit the ones in the area; keeping them back and helping to put the fire out. Other people noticed this as well, even in Pallet. Delia looked in the direction, worried. As for at Prof. Oaks lab, Tracey was in awe at this, but saw a figure in the air. Quickly, he took a picture of it. Even the ground news team saw this and knew to stay back for a bit, till they knew it was safe. But Megatron flew high into the air and was going out of control.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Megatron shouted as he was launched into the air.

TP1

Tom: Well, that's it for another chapter for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. "Time to roll out!" Optimus exclaims. The last chapter for "Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning" is up next.

Tom: This summer is going to be big. Even with the release of a few top hit movies like Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Amazing Spiderman 2 and others. There's two of the biggest movies of this year and they are Godzilla and Transformers: Age of Extinction. Both look bad ass.

Sara: But only one is better, and yet, the newest Godzilla looks a lot bigger than the others.

Tom: Fact is, he is. Plus, like the 90's Godzilla films. That one ignores all the others, other than the first one. But more evolutionised.

Sara: What happens when Transformers: Age Of Extinction comes out?

Tom: Tim thinks it'll be a pretty good match for Godzilla. Mainly because of how the trailers look. It'll be in IMax 3D. Pretty sweet if you ask me. But, we're getting the Dinobots. Oh yeah. They'll be burning the place a sunder. Check not only that, but X-Men: Days of Future Past. That'll kick ass. Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's Fanfiction.

Me: With this semester over and summer about here, will be busy, but will see you all soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	21. Chapter 21 Beginning

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

Chapter 21

Beginning

Tom: Well, everyone! Time for the last chapter. We all hate to end it, but not everything can last forever. That or take it down for a while then revive it. Whichever works. But we all know that things from the past were much better, sides the new things of today.

Sara: Ain't that the truth! But as for right now, let's try and get things underway.

Tom: Right, right. Let's get this show on the road then. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Not too long after the battle, Gary began to stir. His eyes cracked open and everything was blurry; but it wasn't too long till his sight began to clean. He began to remember everything and sat up. Looking around, he was very confused and got up. Walking out to where the fight was and what he saw there was...nothing.

There wasn't anything there, and this confused him as he stepped into the middle of the area. He knew he saw giant robots fighting. Still, yet, they weren't there. Even looking in the area and no evidence of any fight.

"What the hey?!" he wondered. That was when a noise came from the front of him and he readied his Pokeball. As soon as the rubling got closer he was about to throw it and Officer Jenny came out. She looked at him a bit shocked; but Gary looked relieved to see her and put his Pokeball up. "Officer Jenny! It's you." he said smiling as he walked up to her.

"Of course its me Gary! Why wouldn't it be." she stated.

"Well, mainly because I thought I saw two giant robots fighting." he stated and she looked puzzled at what he said. "Or, at least I think I saw them. I don't know fully for sure. But I blacked out when I saw some type of explosion hit." he stated.

"You saw it too." he nodded at her answer. "Then, you must know at least something. Mainly because of that fire." she stated.

"We'll have to get in contact with the league and the Profs." he stated.

"Right. Let's do so, right away." Officer Jenny said. They both left the area, heading towards Viridian.

While in another location; Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Landmine, Optimus Prime and Vector Prime were having a little meeting. Discussing of what was going on and what went on. The sun was beginning to set and our heroes were talking with the autobots.

"I'm very sorry for what had happened and what you saw." Optimus said to them. "But ever since of what happened in our dimension or universe, well..." "We had to come to this planet to find Landmine and bring him back to strategize." Vector Prime said, helping Optimus to finish what he was saying.

"It's alright." Ash stated. "Besides, what all what happened was really cool. We really enjoyed it." Ash told them.

"I must agree with my boyfriend. Even if I did get worried." Misty told the autobots. "But I'm glad it's all over now. Mainly because no one got hurt." she told them.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order." Optimus stated. "My name is Optimus Prime! The leader of the Autobots.

"Wow, really? Cool." Ash said.

"I am Vector Prime! Keeper of space and time." Vector Prime told them.

"That's amazing. An incredible thing to do." Misty said.

"The name's Landmine. Nice to meet you all." Landmine sated.

"Like wise." Ash said. "Pika pika. (Same here.)" Pikachu said.

"I'm glad to of met you all. At least all is at peace." she said.

"Well, young miss. I'm afraid that not everything is not all at peace." Vector Prime told them.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Pi pika pika pi? Pika chu chu pika pi pi pika chu. (What do you mean? We saw him blast away that other one.)" Pikachu said.

"I'm sorry! I don't understand him." Vector Prime said.

"What is he saying?" Optimus Prime asked.

"He's wondering why you say that, since the other one got blasted away!" Ash explained.

"What? You can understand that creature?" Landmine asked.

"Of course I can. He's my partner, and his name is Pikachu. Well, that's what we call them, since that's what they say." Ash stated.

"And what precisely is he?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well, there are different species of them. But we call all these creatures "Pokemon"!" Ash stated.

"They all are different on everyway. Even if they have the same attacks, they're different species." Misty stated.

"That's very interesting to know." Landmine stated.

"But what I want to know is this..."Ash said. They looked at him with anticipation. "What was that you used?" Ash asked Landmine and he looked surprised that asked him that. "What that powerful attack was! It was amazing. The biggest and strongest thunderbolt attack I've ever seen." Ash stated. "You must have trained hard to use that and make it that powerful." he claimed.

Landmine looked down and Ash looked a little surprised at his reaction. "Actually, that attack, I haven't even trained for it." Landmine stated and looked at him. "That was my very first time ever using it." he stated. Ash and Misty looked shocked at that. This was something the couple didn't expect. Pikachu was a little shocked, even though he did put the key at the slot and use a thunderbolt in the slot too.

"But-but how? I don't understand." Ash stated.

"Allow me to explain." Vector Prime told them. They listened very closely.

Slight Flashback

"Eons ago, while the universe was still young, our creator, Primus, created four Cyberplanet keys." he stated. "In them, he put a fragment of his own spark. But not too long after, he found a badly damaged key." he continued. "From that one key, he united the abilities of the four cyberplanet keys into it, as well as another fragment of his spark. When he did, the power of the galaxy, cosmos and the universe merged with it. Thus creating the universe key." he told them. "Once it was created, he predicted it would gain more power over the course of time and travel the universe." he said, finishing the story.

Slight Flashback Ends

"But, then how does that explain the power that Landmine used?" Ash asked.

"He summoned up a cyber key. Something completely different from the cyber planet keys." Vector Prime stated.

"You mean the way that Landmine and Megatron used those two?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yes!" Vector Prime exclaimed. "As you you have seen; even you Optimus! Both Landmine and Megatron have used completely different keys." he stated. "There might be even more on this planet." he stated.

"How is that?" Ash asked. That's when Misty remembered.

"If you mean those weird looking things. That's possibly them" Misty said.

Ash looked a little confused. "What do you mean, Mist?" he asked her.

"Remember those things that came down? Those must have been the cyber keys." she stated.

"Huh?" "What?" both Vector Prime and Optimus Prime asked separately.

"Yeah! We saw these weird things fall down. Those must have been your cyber keys." Ash claimed.

"Has to be, if they're here looking for them." Misty stated.

"Then this planet is a priority to find them. If we are to find them, we have to plan this out." Vector Prime stated.

"Then it's back to Cybertron to make plans to find them. Before the Decepticons can."

"Wait!" Ash exclaimed. The three of them looked at them. "What are Decepticons. If you haven't noticed, we're pretty much new to this." Ash stated.

"Well, just to let you all know. The one who I recently battled was their leader, Megatron." Landmine stated. Ash, Misty and Pikachu looked stunned. "He's very tough. But he always has his Decepticon minions around to do his dirty work. Even if we succeed, he always tries to to take it away." Landmine stated.

"Yeah. We practically heard what he said. We just hate to think he can do that." Ash said.

"Much like what all me and you encountered." Misty stated.

"As for right now, we need to get back home and plan." Optimus Prime stated.

"Awe man. I hate this; and we just met." Ash said.

"I do apologize. But this is something we must do." Vector Prime told them.

"But it was nice to meet you. Just hope to see you again soon." Misty said.

"Like wise Misty! Vector Prime!" Optimus Prime stated. Vector Prime gave a nod and they both began to head out. But Landmine stood in the same spot, in deep thought. "You okay Landmine." he asked.

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah, just in thought." he told his leader.

"About what?" Vector Prime asked.

"This planet! These creatures and everything here. Something new and fresh. A brand new start for a brand new adventure." Landmine stated.

"What do you mean Landmine?" Optimus Prime asked. Even Ash, Misty and Pikachu looked a little confused.

"What I mean is this. There's nothing we know about this planet, that needs to be explored." Landmine stated and looked up. "This planet is something we don't even know. Which is why..." he looked at Optimus Prime and Vector Prime. "I'm willing to stay here. Not only to collect the cyber keys, but to get to know this planet more; along with the Pokemon and the humans." he stated.

"Hmm! Understood Landmine." Vector Prime stated.

"I agree and am surprised. There is a lot to know here, plus, gathering the cyber keys." Optimus stated.

"Man this is awesome. A giant robot to explore around with." Ash stated. "Pi pika pika pikachu. (I agree with you.)" Pikachu said.

"But what about your dream? I know you've won a few leagues, but..." "Come on hun. This is a good chance for something big. Of course I care about my dream." Ash stated and looked to Landmine. "But this is kind of a break for me and something I wanna help him with. Plus, the adventures we'll have." he told her.

Misty smiled and gave a nod, closing and opening her eyes. "I understand. This is something we both need to do." she told him and took his hand. He gave her a confused look.

"What about your sisters and the gym?" he asked her."

"Those can wait. Sides, my sisters need to run the gym; not me. I've been running it since you were nearly 13. Time I went on more journeys with the one I love." she told him.

"Same with the one I love." he told her.

"Then it's settled." Optimus Prime stated. The three of them looked at him. "Landmine may remain here. But, he must remain in vehicle mode most of the time." Optimus Prime ordered in a statement. "Humans here could be different form where we are, so be careful." he told Landmine and Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

"Right Optimus! Understood." Landmine responded.

"I leave this task unto you." Optimus Prime told him.

"But why remain in vehicle mode? Even if it's a different planet, why?" Ash asked. Optimus Prime explained for because of panic reasons. If other people knew about them and the war, it might be chaotic. "Right! Understood Optimus." Ash said.

"The gate way should be opening soon, Optimus." Vector Prime said.

As if right on cue, the space bridge had opened the gate way to the Pokemon world. This made the autobot censors go off, detecting the opening.

"Seems like our time here is up. We best be going." Optimus Prime stated.

"I agree, and wish you luck, Landmine." Vetor Prime said. He looked at Ash, Misty and Pikachu. "Luck to you all as well, along with your journey." he told them.

"Hey thanks. Same to you guys." Ash said. "Pika pi pika. (Come back soon.)" Pikachu said.

"I agree! Hope to see you all soon." Misty said.

"You understood em?" Landmine asked.

"We're kind of connected. So, kind of. We don't fully understand or speak their language. We're just connected." Ash explained. Landmine gave a nod understanding them.

"Wait! I just remembered! That other Pokemon, if it is one." Optimus Prime said.

"You mean the one in space?" Vector Prime asked. Optimus gave a nod.

"Oh! You mean Rayquaza?" Ash asked. They looked at him. "If you've encountered him. Don't worry about it. Just don't show any harm." he told them. "Plus, that's where he practically lives. Right above our planet. So, be careful as well." he told them. Optimus Prime nodded.

"We may return; but that's not for certain." Vector Prime said.

"But as for now..." Optimus looked to Vector Prime.

"Right! TRANSFORM!" Vector Prime transformed into his new Cybertronian jet-tank mode. A part of his three modes.

Optimus Prime hoped on him and looked back and Landmine. "I'll be seeing you soon, switch an autobot with you or give you some back up." he told him.

"Understood commander. I'll await your decision." Landmine told him.

"Let's move Vector Prime." Optimus stated and Vector Prime flew into the air. They make it past Rayquaza and through the tunnel.

As they did, Landmine looked at Ash, Misty and Pikachu. They looked at him and smiled at him. "Well? You both ready?" he asked them.

"We all are. Completely ready for a new journey!" Ash stated. "Pika pi pika. (Even I am.)" Pikachu said.

"With the addition of telling my sisters I'm continuing with you." she told Ash and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'm definitely ready." Ash said and looked at Landmine.

"Then let's move out." he said and they began to walk. As they did Ash had realized something.

"I just realized something." Ash said..

"What is it Ash?" he asked him.

"As we head onto a new journey for all of us. It practically A New Beginning. Something for us to enjoy." Ash stated.

"Yeah! I guess you're right Ash. A New Beginning for all of us." Landmine said to himself and they all continued to walk, until Landmine decided on something. "You know something else?! It would be better if we just road to where we were heading." Landmine said.

"Good idea. But let's not takes rides too much." Ash stated.

"Yeah! Can't make our legs lazy." Misty said.

"Right. TRANSFORM!" Landmine turned into his excavator and bulldozer combo form. Ash and Misty both sat down on the curve of the plate, Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder. "Let's get rollin." he stated and began to roll out, on a new journey and A New Beginning. For them all.

But, in another part of Kanto. Not too far away from our heroes, a dead tree is lifted and a key is seen as dirt falls. Megatron smiles at his finding as darkness covers his face from the trees around him. "Heh! Found you." he states as he picks it up and drops the dead tree. "Now that I've found my own cyber key..." he looks up and forward. "There will be no stopping me from finding the rest. Heh-heh." he claims.

"THERE'S SOMETHINGS WATCHING OVER YOU! COMING FROM THE SKY ABOVE; AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO. PREPARE TO FIGHT, NOTHING WAITS FOR ALL. WHEN IT COMES WITHIN THE GRIP, OF THE EVEL MEGATRON! TRANSFORMERSSSSS, MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! TRANSFORMERS, ROBOTS IN DISGUISE. WHEN THE WAR WAGES ON AND ON, THE FIGHT KEEPS US APART. NOTHING WE CAN'T DO, TO FACE UP AGAINST EVIL. THE CHALLENGE WILL GET TOUGH, BUT WE'LL BE STRONGER. FOR IN OUR DARKEST HOUR, WHEN THE LIGHT WILL SAVE US ALL!"

"TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE. TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE. FOR ON AND OFF THE GREATEST BATTLES WILL BE LOST. THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T FIGHT OUR HARDEST. WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE, TO SHOW HOW STRONG WE ARE. EVEN IN THE FACE OF PURE EVIL, WE'LL SHOW HOW STRONG WE TRUKY ARE. TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE. TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE. TRANSFORMERS!"

Transformers Cybertron 2:

A New Beginning

A door opens down a narrow hallway that goes dark at the end. A large figure goes down it, its foot steps making echos. The figure approaches a door. "Well now! Even if my plan plan didn't go through fully. Hopefully it will, soon enough." it states. The figure reaches the door and pushes a button that opens it. He enters another room that looks like a dark blue with dark red. "So far, not all has gone accordingly; especially after soundwave diverted the energon I was going to use to revive you." he states and looks at the weird figure sitting on a large chair with wires and tubes going in and around it.

He goes up to it and looks at it. "Fear not though. I will look around all this; and when I do." he turns around and begins to exit. "Another leader will rise if this plan fails for our current leader. If something should happen to him, if possible. I will succeed in this." he states and turns a quarter ways to look at it. "I know what I must do. The balance needs to be set." he says. The light reveals him to be none other than, Vegga Prime. "This is something that needs to be set in motion, and has...already." Vegga Prime says. He exits the room and the door shuts. The room goes completely dark and the figures eyes turn on as if it's still alive and everything fades into black after that.

TO BE CONTINUED

TP1

Tom: Well, that it for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New beginning.

Sara: We'll be missing these three old stories. But, we all know it's time for new ones to come up.

Tom: That's right Sara! Including, the fact that TimPrime1 had a really hard decision to make. If Gary was to meet Landmine and the other autobots or not. Asking them questions about where they were from and what had been going on and so on.

Sara: So TimPrime1 decided for him to meet up with officer Jenny and have a new journey start for them all. Plus, Gary would've been saying of where he's going; but that's a secret.

Tom: Kind of a buildup for you all. We even hoped you like this story. There's more to come this year, but as a surprise. As for now we're getting rea...

Absolution shakes.

Sara: What's going on Tom?

Tom: I don't know! I'm going to try to...

Robot devil, looks damaged at a good bit. Sparks flying out of his mouth. "I'm ending this NOW! No more Toonami. No more TimPrime1. No more of this crap. Fans don't matter, only..."

Tom: Fans matter to us. You're only heartless without feelings for other.

Robot Devil: Those hardly matter to me. Which is why I'm going to..." his pannel sparks. "Oh no! No, no, no, no..."

Me: NOW!

Max. Say goodbye." Flips a few switches.

Runo: Toonami will live on.

Ash: As well as TimPrime1." Everyone works together.

Tom: You were warned! Now you have to pay.

Devil: You'll be paying too. I got this." hits a button, laughs and his screen goes blank.

Solidad.: That takes care of him. Now for... the absolution goes haywire as the ship shakes and loses control.

Me: What's going on?

Tom: The Absolution isn't functioning. We're about to go down.

Max: Guys! Try to...

Tom: NO! We'll be able to make it back. Just always be faithful. If we don't, just remember to stay gold." Screen goes to static as Absolution goes out of control.

Me: Till next time everyone!

TimPrime1, out!


End file.
